We Still Haven't Stopped Believin'
by AlejandroTheGleek
Summary: Senior Year for New Directions.
1. Senior Year

**Chapter 1:**  
-Will Schuester-  
The bell rang. I waited for all of my kids to come into the choir room. Rachel was the first to show up, begging me for attention and solos. I sighed. Finn and Mercedes came in next, followed by Brittney, who was wheeling Artie. Quinn and Puck came in holding hands, and then Kurt and Blaine did too. Sam and Santana walked in, they both seemed angry with each other. Tina and Mike danced in. They all sat down, and I began my lesson.  
"Alright kids, we have 3 weeks until Sectionals, and we need to go ahead and get our set list ready I want to go ahead and do four songs. One solo or duet, a boys number, a girls number, and a group number." The group began speaking aloud, thinking out interesting thoughts. "Mr. Schuester! I would like to take the solo!" I heard call out. Rachel and Kurt had their hands raised. I sighed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tina raise her hand. "Tina, what song would you like to do?" I asked, because Tina didn't ever really ask for solos. She smiled, and walked up to the front of the room.

-Tina Cohen-Chang-  
I took a deep breath, and looked at Mike. He smiled at me and nodded, with a thumbs up.

_"I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love  
I loved the most_

And I learned to live, half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I learned to live, half-alive  
And now you want me one more time

Who do you think you are?  
Runnin round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?" I finished.

Everyone cheered, and I smiled. I walked back to my seat. "Looks like we've got our opening number for sectionals!"  
Mr. Schue said.

-Kurt Hummel-  
"Uh, Mr. Schue? How is that fair? You didn't even give us a chance to try out." He looked at me. "Well, Kurt, you and Rachel always get the solos, so.." "Mine is actually a duet with Mercedes." I shot off. "Oh." Mr. Schue said, looking shocked. "Go ahead then." I grabbed Mercedes' hand, and we went to the front of the room.

_"The French are glad to die for love.  
They delight in fighting duels.  
But I prefer a man who lives  
And gives expensive jewels." _I started, looking at Mercedes.

_A kiss on the hand  
"May be quite continental,  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend."_ She followed.

_A kiss may be grand  
But it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat  
Or help you at the automat._ We sang together.

_Men grow cold  
As girls grow old,  
And we all lose our charms in the end._ Mercedes sang

_But square-cut or pear-shaped,  
These rocks don't loose their shape.  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend._ I sang, and we began to move, and Rachel smiled.

_Tiffany's!  
Cartier!  
Black Starr!  
Frost Gorham!  
Talk to me Harry Winston.  
Tell me all about it!_ We dueted.

_Time rolls on,  
And youth is gone,  
And you can't straighten up when you bend._

But stiff back  
Or stiff knees,  
You stand straight at Tiffany's.

Diamonds! Diamonds!  
I don't mean rhinestones!  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend. We finished together, to an applauding glee club.

"Alright, anymore?" Rachel was the only one who raised her hand. Mr. Schuester sighed. "Alright, Rachel, go ahead." She walked up to the front of the room, and began to sing. "Wishing you were someHOW HERE AGAIN!" She started. Mr. Schuester looked grim. "There's a rule that says we can't perform songs from musicals." Mr. Schuester said. Rachel sighed, and went to sit down. After 30 minutes of Rachel attempting to think of a song she'd be able to cry in and not look totally stupid, Mr. Schuester said "Alright, good job kids." "We'll work on the boy song and girl song tomorrow."  
The bell rang, and Blaine grabbed my hand. We walked out of the classroom together and to my locker. Karofsky walked by, but he said nothing. Blaine gave me a kiss on the cheek, which only succeded in making me want more, but before I could ask (or take), he smiled, and walked off to his math class. I sat down by my locker, covered with the chills.

-Quinn Fabray-  
I really really wanted to do the duet. But Puck didn't want to. So I was stuck. And that was when she came up to me. "Hi, Quinn." Brittney said. I didn't really talk to her anymore, because she was always either with Artie or Santana. "Hey, Britt. What's up?" "Well, I kinda wanna do the duet. But Artie doesn't want to." I thought of all the songs we could possibly sing. "I've got it." I said, with a smile. Get ready, Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina. This ones gonna be all Fabray and Pierce. "Hey, Britt. I'll text you later. Puck and I have to go do something." I said. Puck met me at my car, and we headed over to the small brick house.

-Rachel Berry-  
It can't be that hard for me to sing a song that isn't in a musical. I've done it before. I sighed. It's impossible. I'm too musically inclined towards the theatre. Damn dads. Well, no, otherwise I wouldn't have any smarts. Finn walked up, and he latched onto my hand. "Hey." He said. "Why didn't you suggest a romantic duet?" I asked. "Because Mr. Schuester thinks we do too much Journey, four songs, wow, and because he's right. We do always get the main roles, Rachel. I think we should let Tina have this one. She sounded really good singing that song."  
"Well, maybe you should go make musical babies with her. Good luck getting anything more than The King And I!" I yelled, stomping off. I headed to the only place I could think of inspiration. My mom's.

-Noah Puckerman-  
Quinn and I held hands as I knocked on the door. Shelby answered, with a smile. "I love the days you two come over. It makes me realize where Beth got her beauty." She said. I smiled. Quinn and I made our way inside, and we sat down in the living room. This was regular, a few weeks after the 2011 Regionals, which Shelby attended, we started coming to see Beth. She was now one and a half, and she was so beautiful. She had Quinn's everything, but my eyes. And I loved her so much. Beth crawled in the room cautiously, and then she saw me. She squealed with delight, and made her way over to me. I picked her up, and she looked at me with those beautiful eyes, and said "Pwuck." I laughed, and then I held her close. I loved her so much. Then the doorbell rang again.  
"Rachel." Shelby said, as she answered the door. "Mom, I really need your help." Rachel said. She stopped and stood still when she saw me, Quinn, and Beth. "Oh..I'm sorry." She said, and continued to the kitchen. Shelby followed.

-Rachel Berry-  
"Mom, I have no idea what to sing. It can't be from a musical, and it just has to be moving. I'm beside myself. Tina sang "Jar of Hearts", and Kurt, along with Mercedes, sang "Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend." "I have an idea." My mom said. She went over to her radio, and put in a CD. The music started.

_"I can't believe what you said to me  
Last night when we were alone  
You threw your hands up  
Baby you gave up, you gave up_

I can't believe how you looked at me  
With your James Dean glossy eyes  
In your tight jeans with your long hair  
And your cigarette stained lies

Could we fix you if you broke?  
And is your punch line just a joke?

I'll never talk again  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless

And I'll never love again,  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless My mom sang.

_I can't believe how you slurred at me  
With your half wired broken jaw  
You popped my heart seams  
On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams_

I can't believe how you looked at me  
With your Johnnie Walker eyes  
He's gonna get you and after he's through  
There's gonna be no love left to rye I sang.

_And after all the boys and girls that we've been through  
Would you give it all up?  
Could you give it all up?_

If I promise boy to you  
That I'll never talk again  
And I'll never love again  
I'll never write a song  
Won't even sing along

I'll never love again  
So speechless  
You left me speechless, so speechless  
Why you so speechless, so speechless?

Will you ever talk again?  
Oh boy, why you so speechless?  
You've left me speechless so speechless

Some men may follow me  
But you choose "death and company"  
Why you so speechless? Oh oh oh We finished together.

"Mom, that was AMAZING." I said. She smiled. "Hey, Lady GaGa duets are our thing. Now go start practicing." I took off, headed home. I saw Quinn and Puck in the living room with HER. I kept walking, angrily, and I left.

-Quinn Fabray-  
I saw Rachel storm out, and I rolled my eyes. My watch beeped, it was time for my shift and work, and Puck had to go pick up some groceries for his mom. We stood up, and kissed Beth. After we said goodbye to Shelby, we left. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." He said, and he walked 2 streets over to get his mom's car. I drove my car to work, and parked. I got out, and went inside.

-Brittney Pierce-  
Ke$ha is so hard. Seriously. I didn't even know Love was a drug.

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

Music Featured-  
Jar Of Hearts-Christina Perri (Sung By Tina Cohen-Chang)  
Diamonds Are A Girls' Best Friend-Marilyn Monroe (Sung by Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones)  
Speechless-Lady GaGa (Sung by Shelby Corcoran and Rachel Berry) 


	2. Drama

**Chapter 2:**  
-Finn Hudson-  
Rachel was still being rude, but she sang Speechless today. Mr. Schue and the rest of Glee Club appluaded, but Quinn and Brittney annouced that they had a duet as well. They performed, and just..wow. Then Mr. Schue started talking about how we needed to pick out a boy number, and then a girl number. But Rachel was pissing me off. Santana kept looking at me. I don't know why, but it's starting to freak me out. It's just problem after problem. Girls, Girls, Girls.  
"Mr. Schue! I have an idea!" I told him my idea, and he was iffy. He asked the other guys (Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mike, Puck, and Artie) if they had any other ideas, which of course they did. Sam walked up, followed by the others. "You guys thought of a number without me?" I asked. "Yeah, it's Beiber, and you're a hater." Sam said. Something was up with him.

"Me, plus you, I'ma tell you one time!" Sam started off.

_When I met you girl my heart went knock knock  
Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop  
And even though its a struggle love is all we got  
So we gon' keep keep climbin' till the mountain top_ Puck and Artie started off.

_Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart is my heart (and now I've got my)_ Mike, Kurt, and Blaine sang.

_One love  
My one heart  
My one life for sure  
Lemme tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my number one girl  
Always makin time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)_

You look so deep  
You know that it humbles me,  
Your by my side and troubles them don't trouble me  
Many have called but the chosen Is you  
Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you

Your world is my world (Your world)  
And my fight is your fight (My fight)  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart (and now I've got my) The six of them sang.  
_Me plus you (I'ma tell you one time)_ Sam finished.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to do Beiber, Mr. Schuester. At least my way we can sing a rock song. Puck and Artie looked over at me. Mike began to listen. "Motley Crue. Come on Mr. Schue." Puck and Artie looked like they agreed. Sam protested. "Why do we always go with what FINN wants?" "You aren't the leader Sam. Quit having such a damn hate against me." I said, angrily. And then he charged.

-Santana Lopez-  
Can I just start off by saying Sam is sexy as Beiber and it's so funny to see Finnocence get his ass kicked? Mr. Schue and Puck pulled the two off of each other, and I laughed. "Shut up, Santana." Rachel said. "Shut it Berry. Just deal with the fact that nobody really wants to be with you. Have you and Finn even done it yet?"

-Finn Hudson-  
Rachel's face turned bright red. "Santana." I said, but Mr. Schue gave me a look that said to be quiet. "ENOUGH!" He said, and he told the girls to start thinking of a song. Rachel looked a little inspired. "Girls." She said, and they joined around her.

-Mercedes Jones-  
Rachel gathered us up. "Well, since we'll probably have GaGa as our solo, let's do GaGa for the girls song. If the boys use Finn's idea, ours will go hand-in-hand with theirs." I rolled my eyes. "No Rachel, we aren't just gonna sit around and listen to you. The girls have already planned out a song." Rachel looked hurt. "You planned a song without me?" She said, and she sat down. I felt a little bad, but Santana started the song.

_Wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey  
You made me insecure to me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge when you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got somethings you'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me I wouldn't wanna be anybody else  
(La na na na na na na)  
I'm no beauty queen I'm just beautiful me  
(La na na na na na na)  
You've got every right to a beautiful life  
Come on_ Santana sang, with Tina and Quinn joining in on the backup.

_It's such a funny thing, how nothings funny when it's you  
You tell me whatcha you mean, but then keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art, that never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars won't let you touch the sky  
(La na na na na na na)  
I'm no beauty queen I'm just beautiful me  
You've got every right to a beautiful life  
Come on_ I sang, with Brittney and Quinn singing in the background.

_Who says you're not star potential, who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies, listen to me listen to me  
Who says you don't past the test, who says you can't be the best  
Who said who said would you tell me who said that, yeah  
Who said_ The six of us ended.

-Artie Abrams-  
"Kids, great songs. But we can't just keep each other out of our songs. These two might have made it in. But Sam, Santana, you can't plan songs that are for all boys and all girls, and exclude one each. So these two songs aren't going to be in our repitore. We're sticking with Rachel and Finn's ideas." Mr. Schue said. Everyone, except Rachel and Finn groaned. "We have our boys/girls songs, now we have to decide on the group number, and then we'll see how the voting goes for our Solo/Duet."  
The bell rang, and Brittney came up to me. She wheeled me out of the room. "So, how are things, Britt-Britt?" I asked. She smiled. "Quinn and I are practing our blanket." "You mean your duet?" I asked. "A duet is a blanket." She said. I smiled, rolling my eyes. "Hey, Britt, take me to the auditorium. I have a suprise for you." "Is it my birthday? Because my birthday's in May and it's November." I smiled, and just ignored her. She wheeled me up to the stage, and sat down at the foot of it. I rolled over a little bit, to turn the lights, and then I put in the tape. I spun around with my chair and began.

_I Just Want To Lay Next To You  
For Awhile  
You Look So Beautiful Tonight  
Your Eyes Are So Lovely  
Your Mouth Is So Sweet  
A Lot Of People  
Misunderstand Me  
That's Because They Don't  
Know Me At All  
I Just Want To Touch You  
And Hold You  
I Need You  
God I Need You  
I Love You So Much_ I sang.  
_  
Each Time The Wind Blows  
I Hear Your Voice So  
I Call Your Name . . .  
Whispers At Morning  
Our Love Is Dawning  
Heaven's Glad You Came . . ._

You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I'm So Proud To Say  
I Love You  
Your Love's Got Me High  
I Long To Get By  
This Time Is Forever  
Love Is The Answer

I Just Can't Stop Loving You! I finished.

-Brittney Pierce-  
"Artie...that was...thank you so much." I said, tears streaming down my face. "I love you too." I said, which was weird, because the only person I said that to was the girl in the mirror and Barney. Oh well. I guess Artie's up there with them now. I stood up, and leaned down to his chair, kissing him.

-END OF CHAPTER 2-

One Time-Justin Beiber (Sung by Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, and Mike Chang)  
Who Says-Selena Gomez (Sung by Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang, & Brittney Pierce)  
I Just Can't Stop Lovin' You-Michael Jackson (Sung by Artie Abrams)


	3. 2 Good 4 U

**Chapter 3:**  
-Blaine Anderson-  
I walked hand-in-hand with Kurt into the choir room. I still wasn't used to McKinley, despite having been here for as long as I had. He smiled at me, and we sat down together. Mr. Schuester took the floor, and began to talk. "Alright guys, since we've decided on the Solo and The Boy and Girl group number, it's time to pick out a full group number." Finn and Rachel sat quietly in the corner, and no one else stood up. "I know what we should do, Mr. Schuester." I said, standing up. Kurt looked up at me, smiling.  
"Yes, Blaine?" Mr. Schue. I took the front of the room, and I looked around. "Last year, at Regionals. When Kurt, and I, and the Warblers sang 'Raise Your Glass', it wasn't because it was a famous song. It was the message behind it. Which is why, I think we should sing something that has a good message behind it. Since we probably won't get another shot at original songs, that's all we're gonna have." I smiled, and sat back down. "That sounds like a good idea, Blaine." Mr. Schue said. "Are there any songs anyone could suggest?" Santana raised her hand.  
"Yes, Santana?" Mr. Schuester said. "What about that new Lady GaGa song? Born This Way?" Kurt rolled his eyes, and groaned. "What's your problem, Elton John?" Santana said. "Like that isn't gonna make people think that Blaine and I are begging for attention?" Kurt shot back quickly. "Or for that matter, _you_?" Everyone sat, shocked at Kurt's outburst towards Santana. She stood her ground, and quickly stormed out of the room. Brittney followed, and it was the sobbing that was the loudest. Mr. Schue looked at Kurt, and he opened his mouth to say something, but then the bell rang.  
Kurt and I walked out of the classroom. Since it was Friday, neither of us (being seniors) had a seventh period, so we were allowed to leave. He got into the passenger side of my car, and I drove to the local coffee shop. Kurt and I walked inside, and, after ordering and getting our drinks, sat down in our favorite booth. He stared down at his coffee. I reached across the table and grabbed onto his hand. "Are you okay?" I said. He looked up at me, sadness in his eyes. "I didn't mean to say that. I've just been having a really hard time. Karofsky.."  
Anger flashed through my body. "WHAT DID KAROFSKY DO?" I almost yelled. Kurt shrunk back, looking a little scared. "He..he..he's threatened me. He said that he wanted me, and if I didn't go to him, then he was going to.." I looked at Kurt, and the word was on his lips. "He said he was going to take me for his own. He said he was going to rape me, Blaine, and I'm scared." "I would never let him do that to you." I said. He looked down, as if he wasn't so sure. And so, I did the only thing I could think of. I started the song on my iPod, and put one of the plugs in my ear, and gave the other to Kurt.

_I'm not a woman  
I'm not a man  
I am something that you'll never understand_

I'll never beat u  
I'll never lie  
And if you're evil I'll forgive u by and by

U - I would die 4 u, yeah  
Darling if u want me 2  
U - I would die 4 u  
I'm not a human  
I am a dove  
I'm your conscious  
I am love  
All I really need is 2 know that  
U believe

Yeah, I would die 4 u, yeah  
Darling if u want me 2  
U - I would die 4 u

Yeah, say one more time

U - I would die 4 u  
Darling if u want me 2  
U - I would die 4 u  
2 3 4 U

I would die 4 u  
I would die 4 u  
U - I would die 4 u  
U - I would die 4 u I finished, and Kurt had tears in his eyes. "I love you so much, Blaine." He said. "I love you more than words can explain." I said, and leaned across the table and kissed him.

-Finn Hudson-  
Kurt wasn't at my car when I got out of football practice, so I just headed home. I went into my room, and my mom yelled upstairs that she had put a letter I had gotten from Rachel on my bed. I found the note, and read Rachel's note.

**Dear Finn,  
I would really, really enjoy it if you met me at my house as soon as possible.  
Love, Rachel  
P.S. Don't bring any of those DVDs about eating meat.**

I sighed, and I grabbed my hoody, and left. The drive to Rachel's house was long, 20 minutes, because we lived on different sides of town. When I got there, I realized that it was dark, and I had forgotten my keys. It was already Friday, so I doubt my mom would be mad if I just spent the night at Puck's, who lived close. I knocked on Rachel's door, and one of her dads answered. "Finn! Hello!" He said, waving me in. I thought this dad of hers, Leroy, was cooler, because he was into a few sports. "Rachel! My little star! Your beau is here!" Rachel came down the stairs, smiling. "Come up to my room, Finn." She said, and I followed her up the stairs. "So, what's up?" I asked whenever we got onto her bed. "I was thinking..maybe you and I should fight for a duet. I already have one picked out." I looked at Rachel, and sighed. "Rachel, we get everything. Seriously. Except for last year's Sectionals, we were the leads." I looked over to her, and found that she had already started the music. I smiled, when it started, and so I began singing.

_I remember what you wore on the first date  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_ I sang.

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_ Rachel sang in.

_Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one_ Rachel and I sang together.

"Well, maybe, Rachel but I doubt that anyone's gonna take the solo away from Tina. I don't know what we can even do." Rachel sighed loudly, but there wasn't anything for us to do.

-Sam Evans-  
I grabbed my guitar and began, with Artie, Puck, and Mike having my back.  
_  
Well I see him on the TV  
Preachin' 'bout the promise lands  
He tells me believe in Jesus  
Steals the money from my hands_

Some say he was a good man  
Lord I think he sinned, yeah I started.

_Twenty-two years of mental tears  
Cries a suicidal Vietnam vet  
Who fought a losing war on a foreign shore  
To find his country didn't want him back_

Their bullets took his best friend in Saigon  
Our lawyers took his wife and kids, no regrets  
In a time I don't remember  
In a war he can't forget

He cried "Forgive me for what I've done there  
Cause I never meant the things I did" Puck sang.

_And give me something to believe in  
If there's a Lord above  
And give me something to believe in  
Oh, Lord arise_

My best friend died a lonely man  
In some Palm Springs hotel room  
I got the call last Christmas Eve  
And they told me the news

I tried all night not to break down and cry  
As the tears rolled down my face  
I felt so cold and empty  
Like a lost soul out of place

And the mirror, mirror on the wall  
Sees my smile it fades again The four of us sang.

_You take the high road  
And I'll take the low road_

Yes Sometimes I wish I didn't know now  
The things I didn't know then

And give me something to believe in, yeah We finished.

The crowd cheered. The four of us weren't a band, at least not yet. We all just performed together. Charlie, the manager, came up, and offered us imbursement. Puck refused it. "No, we'll get out ameteur status taken away. That almost happened 2 years ago." "Hell, I do it for the fun." I said. After we left, I headed to Santana's. I knocked on the door, and she answered. "What, Sam?" She said. "Um, I can't come to my girlfriend's?" I said. "No, Sam, I've realized...all I want to be is...a lesbian." I was shocked, and I walked away. I turned at her driveway. "You'll regret this!" I yelled. Then I got in my car and left.

-END OF CHAPTER 3-

I Would Die 4 U-Prince (Sung by Blaine Anderson)  
Two Is Better Than One-Boys Like Girls Ft. Taylor Swift (Sung by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson)  
Something To Believe In-Poison (Sung by Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, and Artie Abrams)


	4. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Chapter 4:**  
-Quinn Fabray-  
"What the hell, man!" Finn yelled as he walked in the choir room. He stopped at Sam's chair, but looked at the other boys in the club. I looked at Puck, and he rolled his eyes. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around my shoulder, and I let myself sink into happiness. "Sam, how could you do shit like this to me! Actually, all of you!" "Shut up, Finn. You're pissing me off." Sam said. Finn pulled Sam out of his chair and pushed him to the ground. "I'm really pissed off." Finn said. Sam tackled Finn, and that's when the real fun started.

-Santana Lopez-  
"Mr. Schue, can you get the two neanderthals off of each other?" I asked. Sam had been acting stupid since yesterday, just because I like sweet lady kisses over making out with a fish. Whatever. "I have a song, I'd like to sing, Mr. Schue." I said. He looked over at me, after breaking up the fight. "Go ahead, Santana." I walked up to the front of the room. "This song is about me becoming me. Who I am. And I don't care what anyone thinks. If you have something to say, well, hit me with your best shot." I said, and then the music started.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's O.K., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away! _

_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
But that's O.K., see if I care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!_

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away! 

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!_

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away! 

"FIRE AWAY!" I finished. I was breathing a little heavily than usual. I didn't breathe throughout most of the song. I looked around the room. Quinn, Puck, Brittney, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, and Blaine were the only ones that clapped. Berry was too scared to do anything, because I'd told her off, and Finn, Sam, and Kurt were all made at me for stupid reasons. Whatever. "So you've accepted yourself, Santana?" Mr. Schuester asked. "Yes, Mr. Schue." I replied. "WAIT.." I said, thinking of it. "I have an idea for our group number! Let's mash-up this song with another song!" I said. Mr. Schuester thought about it. The bell rang, and it was time to leave. Brittney and I had a homepass everyday (after Cheerios got disbanded), and so we drove home together. Brittney didn't have her liscense, because she thought that cars drove themselves (I should never have taken her to see Christine, or Cars..), so I drove. She looked over at me while we were stopped at a red light. "So...you're sure about this?" She asked. I nodded. "I've discovered that people can judge, but the only person I care about is me. My opinion is the only one that matters to me. So screw anyone who doesn't like the fact that I dig girls." We drove off from the red light. Brittney looked at me sadly, but then with admiration. "I'm glad you've come to terms with this, Sanny." She said. As I pulled into her house, I looked over to her, and she kissed me. It was short, but I wanted MORE. I held onto her head, and felt her pushing away. "I..I can't do this. To Artie." She said. She got out of the car, and ran into her house. I put my head down in my hands and felt the tears flow.

-Mike Chang-  
I was over at Tina's house, practicing a few dance moves. Tina and I had been making out...and then we took it further. I looked at her, under the covers. "Can I confess something to you?" I said. She looked at me, a scared look on her face. "Yeah." She said. "That was my...first time." I said. She smiled at me. "Mine too." She held me in the dim room, and we hugged. "I love you so much." I said. She didn't reply. Then we heard her front door slam. "Shit! My mom! Hurry and get dressed!" I struggled with the covers, but got my shirt and pants on before her mother walked in the room. Tina had quickly slipped on a dress her mother had bought her. "Tina! You look so adorable!" She said, beaming. Tina was wearing a purple dress with pink flowers all over it. I smiled, and her mother left the room. Tina looked a little shy. "Mike, can I admit something to you?" She asked. "Yeah, of course." I said. "I think...I think I still have feelings for Artie." She said. My heart hit the floor. "You what?" I said, all the happiness gone off of my face. "Yeah, I'm sorry...it's just..I never really thought he'd be able to make me jealous, but with Brittney, he does.." She said. "Well you, and your jealousy can stay here. I'm gone." I said, and I put on my shoes. "Don't bother calling me anymore." I said. "You can't break up with me, Mike!" She yelled. "I just did." I said, and I slammed her front door.

**-The Next Day-**  
-Tina Cohen-Chang-  
"Alright guys, Sectionals is in 6 days. We've planned out our solo, Jar of Hearts, our boys number and girls number, and the group number...we haven't figured out yet." Mr. Schue said. "No. I can't do Jar Of Hearts. I'm sorry, Mr. Schue." I said. "What?" He said. "Why not?" "I'm just...sad. That's all." I said. "It's cause Mike dumped her ass like trash yesterday." Santana said. I looked down. "Hey, shut up." Rachel said. "Yeah, Santana, shut the hell up." Mercedes said, backing Rachel up. "Listen, Santana, you can talk all the shit you want, we're not gonna take it anymore." Rachel said. Santana looked shocked at the confrontation, and she didn't say anything. "That's what I thought." Mercedes said. Her and Rachel came and sat on the opposite sides of me. My left and my right hand girls. I smiled.

-Artie Abrams-  
Brittney had been quiet all day, which was normal, if I told her we had to play the quiet game she'd believe me for a long time, even if she didn't talk for a week (2 weeks was her maximum). But I asked her what was wrong. "I...I kissed Santana yesterday." She said. My heart dropped. "Are you..are you leaving me for her?" I asked. "No." She said, and she held my hand. "Are you leaving me?" She asked, looking up at my face. "No. We can get through this, because you were totally honest with me." I said, and I smiled. She sat on my lap, and we wheeled off together.

-Rachel Berry-  
Tina, Mercedes, and I were in the auditorium. We were thinking of songs that we could all sing together, well, Mercedes and I were, Tina was being solemn and sitting at the piano. "I've got it." Mercedes said, and whispered in my ear. I smiled. "Tina?" I asked. She looked up. And Mercedes found the music to it on her iPod. She played it.

_If you need me, call me. no matter where you are, no matter how far. just call my name. i'll be there in a hurry. on that you can depend and never worry.  
(you see, my love is alive it's like a seed that only needs the thought of you to grow. so if you feel the need for company, please, my darling, let it be me.)_ I said "Or Me." Mercedes said.

_No wind, (no wind) no rain, (no rain)  
Nor winter's cold  
Can stop me, babe (oh, babe) baby (baby)  
If you're my goal_ Mercedes sang.

_Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough (say it again)  
Ain't no river wild enough  
To keep me from you_

Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough (say it again)  
Ain't no river wild enough  
To keep me from you

Ain't no mountain high enough  
Nothing can keep me  
To keep me from you

Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough (one more time)  
Ain't no river wild enough (say it again)  
To keep me from you Mercedes & I dueted.

Tina looked as though she was about to cry. She stood up and ran to us, and hugged both of us around our necks. "I love you girls!" She said, and we hugged her back. Things were going exactly as I planned in my high school plan.

END OF CHAPTER 4.

Hit Me With Your Best Shot-Pat Benatar (Sung by Santana Lopez)  
Ain't No Mountain High Enough-Diana Ross (Sung by Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry) 


	5. Sectionals

**Chapter 5:****Sectionals**  
-Will Schuester-  
The day is here. My third Sectionals. I'm probably the person that gets the most nervous at these things. The kids may be, but I swear that this is just horrible for me. I looked down at the flyer. This year, we were up against the Hipsters (Again) and CANTAR, a group of senior citizens getting their G.E.D.s & a Tejano group. The bell rang, CANTAR was going first, then the Hipsters, and we were slotted for last. I waited as CANTAR came up onto the stage and then the music started. They had made their own mash up, of I Know You Want Me by Pit Bull and El Rey by George Strait. It didn't work out, so I tuned out. _"Rumba se ella quiere su sigo siempre el rey!"_ They ended. I looked up. They bowed and quickly exited the stage. It was time for Intermission one.

-Rachel Berry-  
The crowd was anxious, and so we went to "Slot #3 Greenroom". After everyone was inside, we all sat down, and began going over everything. The Duet, The Boy's Number, The Girl's Number, and The Group Number. I wondered why CANTAR only had 1 song. It said on the bulliten that the Hipsters had 3, and we had 4. The bell rang for the Hipsters, and so we went and sat back in the audience. I was sure we were gonna win, so I only paid attention to parts of the songs!

_I ain't as good as I once was  
I got a few years on me now  
But there was a time, back in my prime  
When I could really lay it down  
And if you need some love tonight  
Then I might have just enough  
I ain't as good as I once was  
But I'm as good once as I ever was"_

The crowd cheered as they launched into their second song.

_You can go to extremes with impossible schemes.  
You can laugh when your dreams fall apart at the seams.  
And life gets more exciting with each passing day.  
And love is either in your heart, or on it's way._

Don't you know that it's worth every treasure on earth  
To be young at heart.  
For as rich as you are, it's much better by far  
To be young at heart.

Finally, it was time for their final song.

_I wish I was eighteen again,  
And going where I've never been.  
But old folks, and old oaks  
Standing tall just pretend.  
I wish I was eighteen again._

The crowd stood and cheered. New Directions went to the green room and waited for us to be called. When it was time, all the girls, except for Quinn and Brittney went back to the audience. The boys were next, so they couldn't leave. The music started, and Quinn and Brittney emerged from the stage.

_Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seein it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley  
I'm makin those desperate calls  
I'm stayin up all night hopin hitin my head against the wall_ Quinn started.

_Wont listen to any advice  
Mommas tellin me I should think twice  
But look into my own devices, im addicted its a crisis  
My friends think ive gone crazy  
My judgments gettin kinda hazy  
My esteem is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head_ Brittney followed.

_I dont care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when your with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave_

Hey, so I got a question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
Is my love your drug? your drug?  
Hi, your drug?  
Hi, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Hey, heyy, sooo  
You love, your love your love, is my drug They finished together. The crowd did a standing ovation, and then me, Mercedes, Tina, and Santana headed backstage.

-Will Schuester-  
The boys came on next, and the music started.

_Friday night and I need a fight  
My motorcycle and a switchblade knife _Puck started.  
_Handful of grease in my hair feels right  
But what I need to make me tight are_ Artie followed.

_Trick or treat-sweet to eat  
On Halloween and New Year's Eve _Finn sang.  
_Yankee girls ya just can't beat  
But they're the best when they're off their feet_ Sam sang.

_I'm such a good good boy  
I just need e new toy  
I tell ya what, girl  
Dance for me, I'll keep you overemployed  
Just tell me a story  
You know the one I mean_ Kurt sang.

_Crazy Horse, Paris, France  
Forget the names, remember romance  
I got the photos, a menage a trois  
Musta broke those Frenchies laws with those_ Blaine sang.

_Girls, Girls. Girls  
Body Shop. Marble Arch  
Girls, Girls, Girls  
Tropicana's where I lost my heart_

Girls, Girls, Girls The boys finished. The crowd cheered loudly. I sighed a sigh of relief. Only 2 more songs to go. I watched as the six girls went back up on the stage. Rachel cued the emcee, and...

_Hey there sugar baby  
Saw you twice at the pop show  
You take just like glitter_ Tina began  
_Mixed with rock and roll  
I like you a lot lot  
Think you're really hot hot_ Mercedes sang.

_I know you think you're special  
When we dance real crazy  
Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby_ Brittney sang.  
_I like you a lot lot  
All we want is hot hot_ Santana sang.

_Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With Hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!  
We love them!_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh They sang.

_Baby is a bad boy  
With some retro sneakers  
Let's go see The Killers  
And make out in the bleachers  
I like you a lot lot  
Think you're really hot hot_ Quinn sang.

_Let's go to the party  
Heard our buddies' the DJ  
Don`t forget my lipstick,  
I left it in your ashtray  
I like you a lot lot  
All we want is hot hot_ Rachel sang.

_Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
Hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!  
We love them! _They finished. The crowd cheered loudly, and the boys joined the girls up on stage. Our rearrangement began.

_Oh We're Not Gonna Take It  
no, We Ain't Gonna Take It  
oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore_ New Directions sang.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's O.K., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it! _Tina, with backup from the girls sang.

_We've Got The Right To Choose And  
there Ain't No Way We'll Lose It  
this Is Our Life, This Is Our Song  
we'll Fight The Powers That Be Just  
don't Pick Our Destiny 'cause  
you Don't Know Us, You Don't Belong_ The boys sang.

_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
But that's O.K., see if I care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again! _Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes sang.

_oh We're Not Gonna Take It  
no, We Ain't Gonna Take It  
oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore  
no Way!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away! _The group finished.

The crowd cheered loudly. The three judges walked out of the room, headed towards the judging room. I joined the kids up on stage, and we waited nervously.

-Artie Abrams-  
I had been thinking alot about Brittney lately. She cheated on me with Santana, and I wasn't sure if I was aggrivated..or aroused by this. When we were done with our mash-up, Mr. Schuester said "Guys, you did great." Everyone was so positive that we were going to win. We knew it. And so, when the judges came up, we weren't worried."This year, we've changed it, so that the first place winner and runner-up get to go to Regionals." Rod Remington said. "Our Runner-Up is...THE HIPSTERS!" The crowd cheered. Most of The Hipsters were asleep. "And in first place..." Rod said. New Directions looked at CANTAR. "THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" Rod said. We all cheered, because we were so happy. We blew the crowd(and the judges) away three years in a row!

-The Next Day-  
-Mercedes Jones-  
"Alright, guys, I'm really proud of you. Regionals is in 2 months, so these next few weeks are going to be mostly just lessons." Mr. Schuester said. "But first, we need to do MVP this year." Everyone looked around the room. "I've decided to do boy and girl this year. The girl is...Tina!" He said. The girls of Glee cheered. "Go Tina!" I said. I looked at Mike, who was looking down. Tina went up to the front and smiled, tears going down her cheeks. Thank you so much. I love you all." She said, and she sat back down. Mr. Schuester smiled. "And the boy, Blaine." Blaine, along with Finn and Sam looked shocked. "WHAT!" Finn yelled. "WHY!" Sam yelled. "Because Blaine was the one who came up with the 'Do songs that mean something'." Finn and Sam looked pissed off, but Blaine went up and took it anyways. Him and Tina took a picture together, and were listed as NEW DIRECTIONS MVPs 2012

END OF CHAPTER 5

I Know You Want Me/El Rey-Pit Bull/George Strait (Sung by CANTAR)  
As Good As I Once Was-Toby Keith (Sung by The Hipsters)  
Young At Heart-Frank Sinatra (Sung by The Hipsters)  
I Wish I Was 18 Again-George Burns (Sung by The Hipsters)  
Your Love Is My Drug-Ke$ha (Sung by Quinn Fabray and Brittney Pierce)  
Girls, Girls, Girls-Motley Crue (Sung by New Directions Boys)  
Boys, Boys, Boys-Lady GaGa (Sung by New Directions Girls)  
We're Not Gonna Take It/Hit Me With Your Best Shot-Twisted Sister/Pat Benatar (Sung by New Directions) [[Arranged by AlejandroTheGleek]]


	6. The Beatles Tribute

**Chapter 6:**  
-Noah Puckerman-  
"Happy MONDAY guys!" Mr. Schue said. No one was as enthusiastic as him, oh what a giant suprise that was. "Kids, I've decided it's time for another Tribute Week!" Mr. Schuester said. "We had one before?" Brittany asked. "Duh." Santana said. "Madonna. And then Journey, kinda. And Rocky Horror." Brittney looked confused. "Journey Kinda? Is that a band?" Artie smiled at Brittney. "Who's the tribute to, Mr. Schuester?" I asked. "Well, that's the thing. The tribute isn't to a who, it's to a genre of music." "That's lame!" Finn called out. Mr. Schue looked a little disoriented, and then said "You know what, you're right. There's a band I've been waiting a long time to pay a tribute to. Seeing as how there's such a huge selection, this week's tribute will be to The Beatles. And/or any of the members. But no numbers we've done before. No Hello Goodbye, no Imagine, no I Want To Hold Your Hand." "Dalton sang Silly Love Songs and Kurt sang Blackbird." Blaine announced. "Those two are off limits as well. And come this Friday, I want a performance from every one of you. Small groups. The hat decides who sings a solo and who gets a duet." Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Artie, and Kurt drew the solos. Brittney and Sam, Tina and Mercedes, Finn and Mike, Santana and Blaine were the duets.

-Will Schuester-  
I smiled. "I'm splitting all of you up into the next few days. But first, is there anyone that wants to go today?" Kurt raised his hand. Kurt was a really big Beatles singer, and he rocked the songs. "Okay, Kurt, come on." "Of course, Mr. Schuester." He said, and he made his way to the front of the room.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Na na na, na na, na na na na Kurt sang, with his eyes closed.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better  
Better, better, better, better, better, oh!_ He finished.

"THAT is how you do a Beatles number! Come on kids! Listen to your assignments. Tomorrow-Artie, Quinn, and Brittney and Sam. Wednesday-Puck, Rachel, and Finn and Mike. Thursday-Tina and Mercedes, Santana and Blaine. Friday will be our group number. Get to work, kids!"

-Quinn Fabray-  
After Glee club, Puck and I went to the library to research songs that we could do. Rachel was in there as well. "Hi Quinn, Puck. Find anything?" I shook my head in silence. "Well, remember, the Beatles were really about expression. They sang about how they felt. Hope that helps." Rachel said. With a smile, she left. Which helped me pick out the perfect song.

**TUESDAY**  
-Still Quinn-  
"Alright guys." Mr. Schue said. "Who wants to go first today." I looked around. I timidly raised my hand, and Mr. Schue nodded. "The stage is yours, Quinn. He said, with a reassuring smile. I grinned, and went to the front. Looking at the glee club, I held my stomach, a habit I had starting doing again lately. Nothing. Beth wasn't inside of me anymore. I sighed, and waited for the music to start.

_A bad little kid moved into my neighbourhood  
He won't do nothing right just sitting down and looks so good  
He don't want to go to school and learn to read and write  
Just sits around the house and plays the rock and roll music all night  
Well, he put some tacks on teachers chair  
Puts some gum in little girl's hair  
Now, junior, behave yourself_

Buys every rock and roll book on the magazine stand  
Every dime that he get is lost to the jukebox man  
Well he worries his teacher till at night she's ready to poop  
From rocking and a-rolling spinning in a hula hoop  
Well this rock and roll has got to stop  
Junior's head is hard as rock  
Now, junior, behave yourself

Going tell your mama you better do what she said  
Get to the barber shop and get that hair cut off your head  
Threw the canary and you fed it to the neighbours cat  
You gave the cocker spaniel a bath in mother's Laundromat  
Well, mama's head has got to stop  
Junior's head is hard as rock  
Now, junior, behave yourself I finished. The classroom exploded in clapping.

I looked at Puck, and he was smiling really big. I grinned, and headed back to my seat. "I love you." I said. I love you too." He said, with a smile. Artie raised his hand. "Mr. Schue, can I go next?" He asked. Mr. Schuester nodded, and Artie wheeled himself to the front of the room. The music started, and I recognized the song.  
_  
Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone,  
Help!_

When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in anyway.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors. Artie sang.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being 'round.  
Help me get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me?_

When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in anyway.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And i do appreciate you being 'round.  
Help me get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me?  
Help me,  
Help me,  
Ooooooo. Artie finished, with a big smile.

Everyone cheered. "Alright, Sam, Brittney, end today big!" Mr. Schuester said. Sam and Brit headed to the front, and the music started.

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river,  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes. _Sam sang.

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,  
Towering over your head.  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,  
And she's gone. _Brittney sang.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds.  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds.  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds.  
Ah... Ah...  
Picture yourself on a train in a station,  
With plasticine porters with looking glass ties,  
Suddenly someone is there at the turnstyle,  
The girl with kaleidoscope eyes. _They finished together.

-Santana Lopez-  
I didn't like this one damn bit. So when the classroom cheered, I did NOTHING. I hate Sam. He's just a stupid boy. Brittney knew I didn't like Sam, and she still did a duet with him. I got up. "How DARE you." I said. She looked at me. "I'm really confused. Is Lucy the girl with kaleidoscope eyes?" She asked. "I told you I loved you, and you did this. You can just go "f" yourself, Brittney." I stormed out of the room.

-Rachel Berry-  
"HEY! STORM-OUTS ARE _MY_ THING!" I yelled. Mr. Schuester sighed. "Puck, Rachel, Finn, Mike, be ready tomorrow." I nodded. "Will?" We heard. Ms. Pillsbury was standing at the door.

-Emma Pillsbury-  
"Will..can I talk to you?" I asked. Will escorted me into his office. I sat down, and he sat at his desk. "What's up, Emma?" He asked. "So..Carl and I got the annulment for our Vegas Wedding.." I said. Will smirked. "Will, I have to admit. I have feelings for you." He looked shocked, and then smiled. "Emma..I do too!" He said. He came over and sat down. "Well, Emma, seeing as how this week I assigned the Beatles to Glee Club.." He said. He got up, and put in a "BEATLES" CD. He selected track 11, and then the music began.

_When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._ He sang.

_And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree,  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted there is  
Still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be._ I found myself singing along.

_And when the night is cloudy,  
There is still a light that shines on me.  
Shine until tomorrow, let it be.  
I wake up to the sound of music  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

Let it be, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
There will be no sorrow, let it be.

Let it be, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. hoooo' hoooo' We finished together.

And then we kissed.

**WEDNESDAY**  
-Noah Puckerman-  
_Love, Love, Love.  
Love, Love, Love.  
Love, Love, Love._

There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.  
It's easy.

Nothing you can make that can't be made.  
No one you can save that can't be saved.  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.  
It's easy.

All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need.

_All you need is love (All together, now!)  
All you need is love. (Everybody!)  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
(love is all you need) (love is all you need)  
(love is all you need) Yesterday (love is all you need)  
(love is all you need) (love is all you need)_

Yee-hai!  
Oh yeah!  
love is all you need, love is all you need,love is all you need, love is all you need, oh yeah oh hell yea! love is all you need love is all you need love is all you need. I finished.

The club cheered, but I was cented on Quinn. She was quietly clapping. She smiled, and rushed into my arms. She kissed me, and I held her. "Aww!" Rachel said. "That was great, Puck! I'm really impressed with you!" Mr. Schue said. I smiled. My life was at its peak right now. "Alright, Rachel, ready?" Mr. Schue asked. She went forward. "I'd like to say, before I start my song, that it wasn't the song that inspired me, it was the writer. Chuck Berry. And of course, as RACHEL BERRY, I had to sing it!" "Sing already!" Santana yelled. Rachel glared, then began.

_They're really rocking in Boston  
Pittsburgh, P.A.  
Deep in the heart of Texas  
Way down in Frisco Bay  
All over St. Louis  
All the cats wanna dance with  
Sweet Little Sixteen_

Sweet Little Sixteen  
She's just got to have  
About a half a million  
A-framed autographs  
Her wallet's filled with pictures  
She gets them, one by one  
Becomes so excited  
Oh, won't you look at her run, boy

Oh, Mommy, Mommy, please, may I go?  
It's such a sight to see  
Somebody steal the show  
Oh, Daddy, Daddy, I beg of you  
Whisper to Mommy it's all right with you

Sweet Little Sixteen  
She's got the grown-up blues  
Tight dresses and lipstick  
She's sporting high-heeled shoes  
Oh, but tomorrow morning  
She'll have to change her trend  
Become Sweet Sixteen  
And back in class, again

Yeah, 'cause they'll be rocking in Boston  
Philadelphia, P.A.  
Deep in the heart of Texas  
Around Frisco Bay  
All over St. Louis  
And down in New Orleans  
All the cats wanna dance with  
Sweet Little Sixteen Rachel finished, with a long bravado. We all cheered, and she bowed. Finn and Mike headed up to the front of the room. Mike began to dance, and Finn began to sing.

_I look at all the lonely people  
I look at all the lonely people_

Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been  
Lives in a dream  
Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door  
Who is it for?

All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?

_Father McKenzie writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear  
No one comes near.  
Look at him working, darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there  
What does he care?_

Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name  
Nobody came  
Father McKenzie wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave  
No one was saved

All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?

Everyone cheered, but that song was sooo depressing. "Alright guys!" Mr. Schue said. "Tomorrow we have our two duets, and then the group number Friday! See you then!"

**THURSDAY**  
-Kurt Hummel-  
I hate Santana. She's a pathetic excuse. She just claims this lesbianism for ATTENTION. And she's singing a duet with MY MAN. I smiled though, cause Tina and Mercedes, two of my besties, were first.

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,  
They slither while they pass they slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,  
Possessing and caressing me.  
Jai guru deva, om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world._ Tina started.

_Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,  
They call me on and on across the universe,  
Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box  
They tumble blindly as they make their way  
Across the universe  
Jai guru deva, om,  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world._ Mercedes sang.

_Sounds of laughter shades of life are ringing  
Through my opened ears inciting and inviting me  
Limitless undying Love which shines around me like a  
million suns, and calls me on and on  
Across the universe  
Jai guru deva, om,  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world._ They finished together.

I wiped my eyes, and I clapped. "That's how you do it!" I yelled. Mr. Schuester clapped, and so did the rest of New Directions. "Alright, last BEATLES performance of just a few kids." Mr. Schue said. "Santana? Blaine?"

_Shoot me! Shoot me! Shoot me!_

Here come old flattop. He come grooving up slowly  
He got ju-ju eyeballs. He's one holy roller  
He got hair down to his knee  
Got to be a joker he just do what he please Santana sang.

Shoot me! Shoot me! Shoot me!

_He wear no shoeshine he's got toe-jam football  
He got monkey finger he shoot Coca-Cola  
He say "I know you, you know me"  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free  
Come together right now over me._ Blaine sang.

_He's roller-coaster he's got early warning  
He's got muddy water he's got mojo filter  
He say "One and one and _Santana sang, but she started to move towards Blaine.

"HELL NO!" I yelled. Mercedes looked at me. "GET AWAY FROM MY MAN, YOU LITTLE FAKE LESBIAN!" I yelled. Santana looked shocked, and then she ran from the room crying. Brittney went after her. "Class is dismissed..." Mr. Schuester said. "Meet me in the auditorium tomorrow, guys." He said.

-After School-  
"Kurt, what the hell was that?" Blaine asked. "Oh, you and your little hoochie love each other now?" I asked. "That was a part of the coreography." He said. I looked at him, and burst into tears. "Kurt, what's the matter with you?" "Karofsky did it." I said. "He did what?" Blaine asked. "He...he raped me." I said. "WHAT!" Blaine exclaimed. "HOW!" "He held me down and forced me to give him...oral sex. I said, tears running down my eyes. Blaine walked off. "BLAINE!" I yelled.

-Blaine Anderson-  
It wasn't hard to find Karofsky. He always stood around by the lockers waiting for the nerdy kids to walk by. "DAVID!" I yelled. He looked at me. "I don't give a damn about what you think about being gay, we all know that you're too scared to come out of the closet. That's fine. But I swear to God, if you EVER even THINK about laying a hand on my boyfriend again, I will hurt you. You may think I don't have any ways, but I do, David, and you'll never forget them." Karofsky looked at me, with fear, and said "Please..don't tell anyone." He ran off, and when he got with his crew, he yelled "Faggot!" At me. It didn't hurt. Nothing hurt me anymore. All I felt was the love I had for Kurt.

**FRIDAY**

-Will Schuester-  
It was official. Emma and I were going out. She sat with me in he auditorium while my kids performed. Blaine started.

_What would you think if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me.  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm,I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends._

Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love.

What do I do when my love is away.  
(Does it worry you to be alone)  
How do I feel by the end of the day  
(Are you sad because you're on your own)  
No, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love.

Would you believe in a love at first sight?  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.  
What do you see when you turn out the light?  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.  
Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody?  
I just need someone to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends  
Ooh, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,  
with a little help from my friends They finished.

Emma and I clapped, and then, we kissed once again.

END OF CHAPTER 6.  
Hey Jude-The Beatles (Sung By Kurt Hummel)  
Bad Boy-The Beatles (Sung by Quinn Fabray)  
Help!-The Beatles (Sung by Artie Abrams)  
Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds-The Beatles (Sung by Brittney Pierce and Sam Evans)  
Let It Be-The Beatles (Sung by Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury)  
All You Need Is Love-The Beatles (Sung by Noah Puckerman)  
Sweet Little Sixteen-The Beatles (Sung by Rachel Berry)  
Eleanor Rigby-The Beatles (Sung by Finn Hudson and Mike Chang)  
Across The Universe-The Beatles (Sung by Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones)  
Come Together-The Beatles (Sung by Santana Lopez and Blaine Anderson)  
With A Little Help From My Friends-The Beatles (Sung by New Directions) 


	7. Boys Vs Girls

**Chapter 7:**  
**MONDAY**  
-Brittney Pierce-  
"Alright guys! Last week was GREAT! I'm really proud of everyone coming up with a Beatles number. This week is gonna be a little funner. I'd like to annouce the THIRD annual Boys Vs. Girls Mash-Up competition. This may be a little harder for some, seeing as how we have seven boys and only five girls-" Kurt raised his hand. "I'll be on the girls side!" He said. Mr. Schue looked at us. He sighed. "Girls, is that okay with you?" He asked. We agreed unanimously. Kurt giggled and walked over to our side of the room. "Alright, Finn, Rachel, pick from this hat." Finn grabbed a piece of paper, and so did Rachel. "Serious." Finn read from the paper. "Fun." Rachel said. "Alright, boys and girls, get ready. You're doing different types." "Boys, I just have two requirements. No songs about happiness. These have to be Ballads. You need to hit home. 2nd, it has to be a soloist. No band songs. Pick a person with a song, and mix it up. Girls, yours have to be fun. Pump us up. Boys will perform first, on Wednesday, and then Thursday, we're mixing it up. Boys get the fun songs and girls get the serious songs." The group cheered, and we all left for the day.

**TUESDAY**  
-Artie Abrams-  
The decision for the song was unanimous. All of us guys (minus Kurt) rejoiced when Blaine picked the songs. The girls were talking about some Madonna song it sounded like.

-Mercedes Jones-  
"Let's do the Cyndi Lauper song and this song." Quinn said, showing the other girls her iPod. "Yeah!" I said. She smiled.

**WEDNESDAY**  
-Will Schuester-  
"Alright, guys, it's your turn today. Go ahead." The music started, and Blaine stood in front of the rest of the boys.

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in Heaven?_ He sang, and then the tempo to the song changed.

_When i get where i'm going  
On the far side of the sky  
The first thing that i'm gonna do  
Is spread my wings and fly_ Finn sang.

_Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart  
Have you beggin' please beggin' please_ Blaine and Artie sang.

_Yeah when i get where i'm going  
There'll be only happy tears  
I will shed the sins and struggles  
I have carried all these years_

And i'll leave my heart wide open  
I will love and have no fear  
Yeah when i get where i'm going  
Don't cry for me down here Puck and Mike retorted.

_Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more  
Tears in Heaven_

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in Heaven?  
Would you be the same  
If I saw you in Heaven?

I must be strong  
And carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in Heaven Blaine sang.

_Yeah when i get where i'm going  
Oh when i get where i'm going  
There'll be only happy tears  
Hallelujah  
I will love and have no fear  
_Finn sang.

_When i get where i'm going  
Yeah when i get where i'm going  
Here In Heaven!_ The boys finished.

The girls were too busy crying to clap, and I...well, I had something in my eye.

-Noah Puckerman-  
"Girls?" Mr. Schue said, and then he sniffed. Cause he was crying. The music started, and I recognized the song.

"Dolls are you ready? let's dance dolls  
Ooh baby dolls fellas are you ready?  
Let's dance ooh baby" Rachel said.

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls just want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_ Kurt, Tina, Quinn and Rachel sang.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha don't cha?_ Mercedes, Santana, and Brittney sang.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have_ Kurt sang.

_I know i'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend i'm fun  
And i'm fine i ain't lying  
Look at me you ain't blind_ Santana and Brittney dueted.

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls-they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun  
They want to have fun  
They want to have fun..._ Quinn and Tina dueted.

"DON'TCHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS FUN LIKE ME!" They finished.

We cheered. DAMN, that was hot. Minus Kurt, but Blaine looked hot and bothered. "Good job, guys!" Mr. Schue said. "See you tomorrow with your serious song, girls." Mr. Schue said. "You too, boys."

**WEDNESDAY**  
-Finn Hudson-

_Closed off from love i didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen_ Tina started.

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights_ Mercedes and Santana sang.

_But i don't care what they say i'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that i keep on closing_ Tina and Quinn sang.

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You cut me open and i  
Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding i keep keep bleeding love_ The girls sang.

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
Oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh...  
You cut me open and i  
Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding i keep keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love_

You cut me open and i  
Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love They finished.

All of the guys cheered. "Whoo!" I yelled. "That's how you do it, girls." Mr. Schue said. He looked at me. "Alright, guys come on."

_Yeeeeeyeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin solo, solo_ Artie sang, with me and Puck.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
Cus today I swear I'm not doing anything_ Sam sang, with Blaine.

_I'm puttin' on my shades to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky._ Artie and Puck sang.

_Tomorrow I'll wake up do some P90X  
Meet a really nice girl have some really nice sex  
And she's gonna sream out 'this is great'_ Blaine sang.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS GREAT!" Kurt screamed.

_I'm putting on my Shade to cover up my eyes,  
Never knew single could feel this good. _Mike sang.  
_I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo._ Artie sang.

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
YeahYeahYeahYeahYeah...  
Ohh ohh_

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
Cus today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
Woohoo ooh  
Woohoo ooh hooh ooh ooh  
Nothing at all

Woohoo ooh  
Woohoo ooh hooh ooh ooh  
Nothing at all Sam, Puck, Blaine, Mike, and I all sang.

"I'm ridin' solo, sooloooo!" We all finished.

The girls cheered, except Rachel, and Mr. Schue exclaimed. "Great job, guys!" After we finished, Rachel came up to me. "So you want to ride solo? Here's your wish." She said. "Rachel, I'm sick of this. You're an attention whore." She looked at me as if I'd slapped her across the face. "Seriously, that's all you want." I said. "I don't want to be single. It's a damn song. You know I have feelings for you." "No, Finn, you and your music can have feelings for each other. I'll just go be the Santana of attention by myself. Goodbye." She said, and turned. I sighed.

-Mike Chang-  
Tina came up to me after the song, and I saw Rachel go up to Finn. Tina slapped me. "How dare you. I didn't cheat on you. I just admitted to my feelings. I don't even have them anymore, and you like being single? You can get "f'ed" Mike. Don't talk to me again." She walked off. "Tina! Wait!" I said, chasing after her. She stopped in the hallway. "What?" "I love you." I said. She looked at me. "I..I love you too, Mike." She said. I walked up to her, and leaned in for a kiss. She pushed me away. "No. Now you get to wait." She said, and she walked off. I sighed.

**FRIDAY**  
-Quinn Fabray-  
"Guys, I just want to let you know how proud I am of all of you for coming up with those numbers. After serious consideration, Emma and I have decided who won." Ms. Pillsbury came out into the room. She had two small trophies. "Both of you!" He said. Everyone just laughed. Emma gave the trophies to Finn and Rachel. I rolled my eyes. Rachel and Finn whispered to each other, and then walked over to the chairs."Blaine, this one goes to you." Finn said. "You picked out our songs, and arranged them." I smiled, and looked at Finn. Rachel then came over to me, and handed me the trophy. I looked at her. "What? Why?" I asked. "You picked the songs. You worked the hardest at this. You deserve it." She said, with a smile. "I'm gonna hug you now." Rachel said. I rolled my eyes, and accepted the hug.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**  
When I Get Where I'm Going/Tears In Heaven-Brad Paisley/Eric Clapton (Sung by New Directions Boys)  
Don'tcha/Girls Just Wanna Have Fun-Pussycat Dolls/Cyndi Lauper (Sung by New Directions Girls)  
No One/Bleeding Love-Alicia Keys/Leona Lewis (Sung by New Direcctions Girls)  
The Lazy Song/Ridin' Solo-Bruno Mars/Jason Derulo (Sung By New Directions Boys) 


	8. Why Can't We Be Friends?

**Chapter 8:**  
**MONDAY**  
-Will Schuester-  
It's started. March madness. The kids are all acting horrible towards each other. "Shut the hell up, Evans." Finn said, after Sam was talking about some band. "You shut up, Finn." Artie said. Puck looked at the trio. Mike sat quietly. "Alright, that's enough." Finn said. "I'm sick and tired of you trying to take my position. I'm the MALE LEAD, Sam. You're nothing. Quit acting like you're better than me." Rachel looked at Finn. "He's everything. At least to me." She said. Santana and Brittney laughed. "Drama!" Santana said. Finn looked at Rachel. "You went with him?" He asked. "No, Finn." Rachel said.

-Santana Lopez-  
Jesus Christ, Rachel is a bad liar. She dumped Finn Friday and already Monday she's back with Sam? What a loser. I looked at Brittney. I wanted her so bad. Seriously. Why was she rejecting all of my advances? I looked at Artie. "I hate you." I said. He looked at me. "Why?" He asked. "You took the girl I'm in love with." I said. He looked shocked. "You're a lesbian?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "You know the glee club talked shit about me, Artie." I said. "No, we didn't." Brittney said. "Yeah." I said, and I rolled my eyes again. I looked at Kurt. "You're the one who instigated it all, you queer." I said. "Hey, don't talk to him like that." Blaine said. "Shut up, Santana." Mercedes said, and Tina looked at me. "Like you can call him a queer. Especially since you're lesbian now." She said. "Hey Tina? Go back to China." I said.

-Mike Chang-  
"Hey, don't you talk to my girlfriend like that." I said. Rachel looked. "I agree with Mike." She said, nodding towards me. "Screw both of you." "Hey, that's my girlfriend." Sam said. Rachel swung around quickly, and looked at him. Finn looked at Sam and Rachel. "How could you?" "ENOUGH!" Mr. Schuester yelled. "I don't know why all there's so much animosity between you, but you've all given me a lesson. You're gonna sing songs about how you feel. And then you're gonna sing songs about how you're gonna change into being FRIENDS again. Alright guys, for the rest of the week, I want everyone to get up here and let it out. Tell us how you feel. Tomorrow, let your feelings out. Thursday and Friday we'll mend everyone's friendships and have a group number Friday. This has got to get over. We've got to start acting like a team again." The bell rang.

-Will Schuester-  
I sighed as the kids left. So much drama. Emma walked into my office. She sat down with me. "Hey, honey. You okay?" She asked. "No. Everyone's fighting. And my only idea? Get it all out in the open." I said. "I think that's a good idea." She said. She kissed my forehead. "Quit worrying so much, Will. It makes you have wrinkles." She said, and we both laughed right before we kissed.

**TUESDAY**  
"Alright guys." I said. "It's time for our starting song." I looked around. Finn raised his hand. "Mr. Schuester, I've got the PERFECT song." He said. "Thanks, Finn." Finn walked to the band, and told them the song. He walked to the front, and he started.

_Love love love love love love_

You were everything i wanted  
You were everything a girl could be  
Then you left me broken hearted  
Now you don't mean a thing to me

All i wanted was your  
Love love love love love love He sang, looking at Rachel.

_Hate is a strong word  
But i really really really don't like you  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what i liked about you_ He sang, looking at Sam, and then Rachel.

_Thought that everything was perfect  
Isn't that how it's supposed to be?  
Thought you thought that i was worth it  
Now i think a little differently_ He sang, angrily.

_Hate is a strong word  
But i really really really don't like you  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what i liked about you_

Brought you around and you just brought me down  
Hate is a strong word  
But i really really really don't like you

(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
I really don't like you  
(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
I really don't like you  
(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
I really don't like you  
(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) He finished, breathing hard and red in the face.

Mr. Schuester looked really shocked. "Oh..okay. Well, good, Finn." Good job letting everything out in the open. Rachel was looking down, and Sam was looking pissed. "I have a song too, Mr. Schuester." Santana said. I rolled my eyes. "Alright, Santana, go ahead."

_Ooo, you make me live  
whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooo, you make me live now honey  
Ooo, you make me live_

You're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know that my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend

Ooo, you make me live  
I've been wandering round  
But I still came back to you  
In rain or shine you've stood by me girl  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend

Ooo, you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooo, you make me live now honey  
Ooo, you make me live

You're the first one when things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend

Ooo, you make me live  
You, you're my best friend  
And I'm In Love With You. Santana finished. She looked at Brittney.

Before we could say anything, the bell rang. Santana rushed out quickly.

**WEDNESDAY**

_Having nothing better to do with my time i wandered across these emotions of mine  
Finding features that stuck in my head i'm trying not to think of you lying there dead_ Finn sang.

_You've always been happy to be the person to say that you're better than me  
You've always been happy to be the person to say that you're better than me  
Better than me better than me better than me_ Finn sang, and Sam came up.

_At school you always had me running around chasing things that would bleed  
I never had sense to stop to take a good look at the holes in your plot  
But now you'll always be feeling the doubt that was better than me  
But now you'll always be feeling the doubt that was better than me  
Better than me better than me better than me_ Sam sang.

_It's taking its toll on me tried to find the reasons that helped me believe  
It's taking its toll on me i'm stuck inside the feeling that's better than me  
I'm stuck inside the feeling that's better than me  
I'm stuck inside the feeling that's better than me  
I'm stuck inside the feeling that's better than me  
I'm stuck inside the feeling that's better than me  
Better than me better than me_ They finished together.

The club clapped. I sighed. How come these two guys, my own students, felt like this? "Alright, Rachel, Brittney, I heard you were planning a duet." Rachel nodded, and the two came to the front of the room. The band started, and so did Rachel:

_There are times when a woman has to say what's on her mind  
Even though she knows how much it's gonna hurt  
Before I say another word, let me tell you "I love you"  
Let me hold you close, and say these words as gently as I can  
"There's been another man that I've needed and I've loved,  
But that doesn't mean I love you less,  
And he knows he can't possess me, and he knows he never will,  
There's just this empty place inside of me that only he can fill"_ She sang.

_You mustn't think you failed me just because there's someone else  
You were the first real love I ever had,  
And all the things I ever said  
I swear they still are true  
For no one else can have the part of me I gave to you_ Brittney sang, looking at Artie.

_Torn between two lovers, feeling like a fool  
Loving both of you is breaking all the rules  
Torn between two lovers, feeling like a fool  
Loving you both is breaking all the rules_

Couldn't really blame you if you turned and walked away  
But with everything I feel inside, I'm asking you to stay Rachel and Brittney sang.

_Torn between two lovers, feeling like a fool  
Loving both of you is breaking all the rules  
Torn between two lovers, feeling like a fool  
Loving you both is breaking all the rules_ They finished.

"Good job, guys!" I said. "Tomorrow's the "forgiveness day".

**THURSDAY**  
-Kurt Hummel-  
"I'd like to start today, Mr. Schuester." I said. I'd been going through a really hard time lately, and I knew this would be my only way to keep the peace. "Go ahead, Kurt." He said. I went to the front.

_What have I got to do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to make you care  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
And I wake to find that you're not there_

_It's sad it's so sad  
It's a sad sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Always seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word_ I sang, and I took Santana's hands in mine.

_What do I do to make you love me  
What have I gotta do to be heard  
What do I do when lightning_

Strikes me  
What have I gotta do  
What have I gotta do  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word I finished. Santana was crying. I leaned my head down to her ear. "I'm so sorry. Artie wasn't lying. No one but me talked shit about you. And I'm so, so sorry for that." I said. She gave me a a hug. "It's okay."

Mr. Schuester clapped. "THAT, guys, is the point!" He said. "Rachel, Sam, Finn." He said.

_Yeah, you still kiss me, but it's just on the cheek  
Yeah, you still kiss me, but it's just on the cheek  
Yeah, you still kiss me sometimes, but it's just on the cheek  
You pull away so easily_ Rachel sang.

_And I still call you, but I get your machine  
And I still call you, but I get your machine  
And if I'm lucky I guess, I get your roommate answering  
But you're at the bar, or at Tina's_ Finn sang.

_And we go to dinner, but you won't hold my hand  
We sit at the same table, but we don't play with our feet  
Yeah, we still go to dinner sometimes, but we don't sneak a kiss  
When the waitress turns around_ Sam sang.

_And you say that I hurt you, in a voice like a prayer  
Yeah, you say that I've hurt you, and your voice is like a prayer  
Yeah, well maybe I hurt you sometimes, but let's contrast and compare  
Lift up your shirt, the wound isn't there _They sang.

Finn and Sam hugged. "Alright, this friendship thing can work." Sam smiled. "Yeah." Rachel looked at the two, and ran from the room.

**FRIDAY**  
-Will Schuester-  
Emma and I sat in the seats of the auditorium. New Directions was up on stage. I started the music.

_Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?_ New Directions sang.

_I seen you 'round for a long long time  
I really 'membered you when you drink my wine_ Finn sang.

_Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?_ The group sang again.

_I bring my money to the welfare line  
I see you standing in it every time_ Sam sang.

_The color of your skin don't matter to me  
As long as we can live in harmony_ Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, and Tina all harmonized.

_Sometimes I don't speak too bright  
But yet I know what I'm talking about_

_Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?_

Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends? They finished. Emma and I clapped, and Finn and Sam shook hands.

END OF CHAPTER 8

Hate (I Really Don't Like You)-Plain White T's (Sung by Finn Hudson)  
My Best Friend-Queen (Sung by Santana Lopez)  
Better Than Me-China Drum (Sung by Finn Hudson and Sam Evans)  
Torn Between Two Lovers-Mary MacGregor (Sung by Rachel Berry and Brittney Pierce)  
Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word To Say-Elton John (Sung by Kurt Hummel)  
It's Cool, We Can Still Be Friends-Bright Eyes (Sung by Sam Evans, Rachel Berry, and Finn Hudson)  
Why Can't We Be Friends?-War (Sung by New Directions) 


	9. Losers

**Chapter 9**  
**MONDAY**  
-Mercedes Jones-  
I was walking through the hallway with my girls Tina and Rachel, and all of the sudden Karofsky slushies us. Tina and I sighed. Rachel looked at us, and the three of us headed to the girls bathroom. Quinn, Santana, and Brittney were in there, and they were cleaning off as well. "Why aren't we extremely cool yet?" I asked. "We're seniors, and we're getting slushied by Karofsky and freshmen. Only the football team and Cheerios have problems with us." I said. "Because we sit around all day and sing showtunes." Quinn said. I looked at her. "Like that's ever stopped us before." Tina said. I looked at Santana and Brittney. "San, have you come out yet?" I asked, really wondering. "No, and it's not any of your business, Whitney." She said. "I was just asking. You don't have to be so hateful to everyone, Santana. Not everyone is gonna yell lesbo at you." I said. "Actually.." Jessica, the new head cheerleader said after walking out of a bathroom stall. "I might." "Do it, and I'll end you." Santana said. "How? I'm a sophomore that's more popular than 6 senior girls, 3 of which used to be on the top. You've got nothing on me, lesbo. But now, I do." She said, with a cruel smile, and she left the room. Santana sat down, crying. So I left the bathroom, headed out after Jessica.

-Sam Evans-  
I was at my locker, which was positioned by across from the girls restroom. I saw Jessica Moore come out of there, and hot on her trail was Mercedes. "Oh God." I said. "Hey! Moore!" Mercedes yelled. Jessica turned around, and Mercedes knocked her down with one slap. "You BITCH!" She yelled at Mercedes. She got up, but by then, Tina, Rachel, and Quinn were behind Mercedes. "You don't TALK to my girl Santana like that. If I was you, I'd forget everything I heard, and then just leave all of the glee club the HELL alone." Jessica looked scared, I'm sure because of Mercedes, but there was also a massive hoarde of people in the hallway that heard that. Cheerios, football players, and other students. "You don't get to talk to her like that, Jessica. You shouldn't have used profanity." Coach Sylvester said. "You still work here?" I asked. I thought she had gotten fired after everything that happened after Nationals (long, long story). "Of course, Samantha." Sylvester said. She walked off, with Jessica. I looked in awe at Mercedes, but her and the other 3 girls were back in the bathroom.

-Rachel Berry-  
Mr. Schuester didn't understand. No adults did. "We're LOSERS, Mr. Schuester." I said. "No one likes us, because the football team and Cheerios hate us, and the rest of the school is too scared to be called gay, or a loser, and so they hide behind there facades, and it sucks." I said. Kurt looked at me with shocking insight. "That may be the least obnoxious and most understanding thing I've ever heard you say. Brava, Rachel." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Guys, you aren't losers. People love you." Mr. Schue said. "No, no they don't. Santana said. "I'm tired of hiding, Mr. Schuester. But I have to. I'm so scared of what they'll think. The consequences about me being a lesbian to this school. What can I do?" She said. He looked genuinely suprised. "Well, if that's how everyone feels, then that's the assignment. Find a song about being a loser, but be creative. Show me how you're going to fix this. The numbers start tomorrow." The bell rang.

-Artie Abrams-  
"Hey, Artie?" I heard. I wheeled myself around. "Hi..Santana." I said. "Hey." She said. "I was wondering..would you mind helping me sing a song?" I felt suprised. "Why me?" I asked. "I don't know. I've never sang with you, and if you look at the lyrics of the song I wanna sing, parts of it describe both of us." She said. I looked at her. "Alright." I said.

**TUESDAY**  
-Blaine Anderson-  
The music started, and I knew this was gonna be a disaster.

_When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry_ Santana sang.

_But i'm a creep i'm a weirdo  
What the hell am i doing here?  
I don't belong here_ They sang together.

_I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul_ Artie sang.

"You're so fuc-" They started. "THANK YOU, ARTIE, SANTANA." Mr. Schue said. The two sat down, quietly. "That's not the point guys. Don't wellow in it. You show me a big middle finger to all the ones calling you losers." "I have a song." Puck said. Mr. Schue looked at him. "Go ahead, Puck." He said. Puck walked up to the front of the room, and started playing his guitar.

_You got designer shades  
Just to hide your face and  
You wear them around like  
You're cooler than me.  
And you never say hey  
Or remember my name.  
Its probably cuz you think you're cooler than me._

_You got your hot crowd  
Shoes on your feet  
And you wear them around  
Like they aint shit.  
But you dont know  
The way that you look  
When your steps  
Make  
That  
Much  
Noise._

See I got you  
All figured out  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
Girl your so vein  
You probably think that this song is about you.  
Dont you?  
Dont you?

_And dont you dare act like you dont know  
Know whats up  
Cuz your nose is up.  
Im approaching up.  
Like I cant give you winter in the summer  
Or summer in the winter  
Miami in december  
Trying to look bored in them diors.  
She probably is  
Was acting shallow until  
She find out how deep that my pockets is.  
Mrs. pre-madonna  
This is your reminder  
That I think you're fine  
But you still think you're cooler than me._ Puck finished.

"Whoo!" Mr. Schue said. "THAT'S what I'm talking about! Show those kids that they THINK they're cooler than you, but don't let them see it. Show them a different side of you. Show them the cool side of glee club. Because when the twelve of you are famous, they won't be anything but little pests." "Like Paparazzi." Rachel said, with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Yes, Rachel. Good job." Mr. Schue said. The bell rang.

**WEDNESDAY**  
-Brittney Pierce-  
The day started off good. I got locked in a closet for two hours becuse I thought it was a "pull from the inside door." After I got out, I was walking to Santana in the hallway, and I saw Cheerios surround her. "Since you've taken our head player, this is payback." They brutally slushied her. She looked like a rainbow. They walked off, leaving her alone. "You look like the square root of four." I said, and I held her arm as we walked through the hallway to the bathroom. "I just can't believe them." She said. I took out my iPod, and the headphones fell. My music started. I reached to turn it off, but Santana stopped me. "I like this song."

_I don't get you  
I can't forget what  
You've forgotten all along  
I've never been so alone_ She sang. Tears went down her cheeks.

_Don't cry out  
Cease fire_ I sang.

_I was pretending  
Your secret kiss of confidence  
Was my escape  
The perfect game to play  
_She sang.

_Don't cry out  
Cease fire_

_Ten nine eight and i'm breaking away  
I'm all dressed up and i'm ready to play  
Seven six five four and i'm all over you  
Counting three two one and i'm having fun_ We sang, but after that line, we stopped.

Girls came into the bathroom. I wanted to keep going, but Santana said no. We walked to the choir room, holding pinkies with each other. She smiled at me. "I love you. I really do. One of these days you'll realize that." She said. We came to the choir room, and saw Puck, Artie, and Mike outside of it. "They excluded us." Artie said. "WHAT? WHY!" Santana said. "Rachel planned everything, and we weren't there, so we got cut." Puck said. Santana rolled her eyes. "They're performing at the Assembly tomorrow." Mike said. I looked. "So what are we gonna do?" I asked. "We're in the audience." Puck said.

**THURSDAY**  
-Mike Chang-  
Finn, Blaine, and Sam walked out onto stage. The music started, and the football players looked pissed already.

_I'd be living the dream  
If i had switched with the football team  
I'd be praised by my friends  
If i was driving a mercedes benz_ Blaine sang.

_I wanna be  
A rock star  
A superhero  
Living the dream  
Doing the things that  
I always wanted  
I wanna see  
My face on the t.v.  
With my picture  
On the cover  
For my friends to see  
A different side of me_ The trio sang.

_I'm barely five foot eight  
No muscle man but i can roller skate  
Not the biggest sports fan  
But the band drives a mean mini van_ Sam sang.

_I wanna be  
A rock star  
A superhero  
Living the dream  
Doing the things that  
I always wanted  
I wanna see  
My face on the t.v.  
With my picture  
On the cover  
For my friends to see  
A different side of me_ The trio sang again. This is when the football players began to boo.

_But you'll never have to wonder  
Cause i'm not like all the others  
But my friends will see  
A different side of me_ That was as far as they got before they got booed off the stage.

Then the girl's music played, and I knew we lost any chance of being popular.

_We are the crowd we're c-comin' out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It so magical we'd be so fantastical_ Tina started.

_Leather and jeans garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing light  
'Cause you know that baby I_ Kurt sang.

_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be  
Your papa paparazzi_ The four girls and Kurt sang.

_I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah cause you're my rock star in between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes_ Rachel sang.

_Shadow is burnt yellow dance and we turn  
My lashes are dry purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price loving you is cherry pie  
Cause you know that baby I_ Quinn sang.

And that's when the crowd started throwing stuff.

-Will Schuester-  
"Guys, I'm really proud of you for not staying there and getting beaned with people's lunches. You did a good job, but it wasn't really the thing I was expecting." "I..have an idea, Mr. Schuester. You said to sing about us winning. Well, this is a victory song." Artie said. He played the song, and the song was unanimous. "We're doing this tomorrow for a group number." I said. The room cheered.

**FRIDAY**  
-Emma Pillsbury-  
I went to the auditorium. Will liked it when I went in there every Friday and watched the club perform.

_There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music_

This is the dance for all the LOSERS,  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city sight together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies leading me through it  
Take my heart i'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it

This is the dance for all the LOSERS  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city sight together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(it's our time now)  
It's our time nowwww  
(it's our time now)  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh ohhh  
Finally it's our time now! New Directions finished.

I clapped, and Will did too. "You did great!" I said. The Glee Club smiled, and they left for the weekend. Will and I stayed, staring into each other's eyes. "You did a good thing, this week Will. I can't tell you how much I wish I would have had someone to help me through being a loser." I kissed him on the cheek. "You're a great guy, Will." I said, and I got up and walked off. Soon after I heard him following. "Emma, do you love me?" He asked. "Will..I..Yes." I said, smiling at him. He got down on one knee. "Emma, will you marry me?" He asked. I looked at him, and the world began to spin. I was having a traumatic flashback. I looked at Will. "No, I can't, I'm sorry." I ran from the room, and the tears began to flow.

END OF CHAPTER 9

Creep-Radiohead (**Sung by Artie Abrams & Santana Lopez**)  
Cooler Than Me-Mike Posner (**Sung by Noah Puckerman**)  
Don't Cry Out-Shiny Toy Guns (**Sung by Santana Lopez & Brittney Pierce**)  
A Different Side Of Me-Allstar Weekend (**Sung by Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, & Finn Hudson**)  
Paparazzi-Lady GaGa (**Sung by The Girls Of New Directions** [[Minus Santana Lopez & Brittney Pierce]]** & Kurt Hummel**)  
Our Time Now-Plain White T's (**Sung by New Directions**) 


	10. Lonely

**Chapter 10**  
**MONDAY**  
-Will Schuester-  
Today, we all met in the auditorium. When the club was here, I started, with the two siblings next to me. "Alright, guys, we have two new people willing to try out today, Alejandro-" "Call me Alex." The boy said. "Alright, Alex and Angel Guiterrez." I said. The girl smiled. The two kids were here new from New York, but strangely they had no accents. "They're gonna be trying out, and they've joined us from New York. They saw Last Year's Nationals." "You guys were GREAT!" Angel said. "What grade are you two in?" Finn asked. "I'm a junior, Angel's a sophomore." Alex said. "Alex, Angel, which one of you would like to go first?" Alex looked at Angel. "Alex." Angel said. I smiled. "Well, Alex, go ahead." He cued the band, and started.

_Oh my gosh  
Baby let me  
I did it again so I'mma let the beat drop  
Oh my_

Baby let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love you  
Baby I can break you down  
There's so many ways to love you

Got me like oh my God I'm so in love  
I found you finally you make me want to say He sang, and pointed at New Directions. They said nothing, but he didn't stop.

_I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor  
She was dancin' sexy p-p-poppin' droppin' droppin' low  
Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight  
This was something special this was just like dynamite_

Honey got a booty like pow pow pow  
Honey got some boobies like wow oh wow  
Girl you know I'm lovin' your lovin' your style  
Check check check check check-checkin' you out like He sang, and the group began to take intrest.

_Baby let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love you  
Baby I can break you down  
There's so many ways to love you_

Got me like oh my gosh I'm so in love  
I found you finally you make me want to say He pointed at New Directions again, and they joined in this time:

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh my gosh  
You make me want to say you make me want to say  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!"

_Oh my gosh  
I did it again so I'mma let the beat drop  
O-o-oh my o-o-oh my my my my my my  
Oh my gosh_

O-o-oh my o-o-oh my my my my my my  
Oh my gosh  
O-o-oh my o-o-oh my my my my my my  
Oh my gosh He finished. The group clapped, and then, I walked to Alex. "It's unanimous. You're in. Welcome to New Directions!" I said. He smiled, and then walked to his sister.

-Angel Guiterrez-  
I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. "You can do this." Alex said. "Just chill out. Go out and rock your song." I nodded, and I pointed to the band. They started. I can't do this. I opened my mouth, and began to sing.

-Rachel Berry-  
_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause you're  
Hung over and I'm broke_

I lost my fake ID  
But you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freaking  
Dirty looks now don't blame me

You wanna cash out  
And get the hell outta town  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me She sang.

Oh my God. She is so good. This CANNOT go down.

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_ She sang, and she opened up, with large stage presence, and she yelled out.

_Why are these lights so bright?  
Did we get hitched last night?  
Dressed up like Elvis  
Why am I wearing your class ring?_

Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

That's what you get baby  
Shake the glitter  
Shake shake shake the glitter  
Get me some cash out baby  
Get me some cash out baby She finished, and as the glee club and her brother stood up, I stayed down. The whole club was clapping. If this girl thought she was taking MY spot, she was dreaming.

However, the whole club supported her. "Well, guys, we're now at 15 members." Mr. Schuester. "Wrong." We heard, and from the doorway, stood Lauren Zizes. "You have sixteen." "You're coming back?" Puck asked. "Yeah, Puckerman. And you'd all better be ready, cause we're gonna win Regionals, and Nationals." She said. I smiled. Kurt rolled his eyes. I looked at him with a disdainful look. "What, Rachel?" He asked. "Nothing, just sick of how jealous you are of anyone who thinks we have a chance of winning because of me." I said. Angel and Alex grew closer to us. "Time for a Diva-Off, again, Rachel, to show you once and for all who the better one is." "BRING IT ON." I said. "But it's gonna be from a musical." "That's my homefront, girl." He said. "We'll be singing 'All I Ask Of You', from Phantom." Kurt said. I nodded. "Bring it on." "Guys." Mr. Schue said. "The diva off can be tomorrow, and the assignment this week is "LONLINESS". He said. The bell rang.

-Kurt Hummel-  
Blaine walked up to me after practice. "Kurt, we need to talk." I nodded, and I sat down. "Ugh. Rachel makes me want to listen to songs about murdering annoying preppy girls." I said. He looked at me. "Kurt, I want to break up." He said. I looked at him, my eyes wide. "Wh..why?" I asked, and the tears began to flow down my face. "Because. This relationship is all about you. Before Sectionals, you and Rachel got into a giant fight over what solos the two of you would sing. Now, a 'diva-off'?" He said. "It's too much. I'm gonna give you time to become Kurt and Blaine, instead of just Kurt, and then we can be boyfriends again." He said. He patted my shoulder, and walked off. I sat in the auditorium, and cried.

**TUESDAY**  
-Quinn Fabray-  
As I walked into Glee Club, I heard Kurt & Rachel conversing. "I want to change it." He said. "That's fine. I have a giant Broadway catalogue." Rachel said. "I want to sing this." He said, putting his headphone near her ear. "Ah. Hairspray. A personal favorite. Let's do it, so I can crush you in yet another song." She said. Kurt rolled his eyes, and the two sat down. "Alright guys, I just want to welcome Alex and Angel into the group once more. The two of you will start assignments next week." Mr. Schue said. "But before the assignments...Rachel, Kurt, ready for the Diva-Off?" He asked. Rachel and Kurt both nodded, and went to the front. The music started, and so did Kurt.

_Once I was a selfish fool  
Who never understood  
I never looked inside myself  
Though on the outside, I looked good!_

Then we met and you made me  
The man I am today  
Blaine, I'm in love with you  
Because you're also gay  
'Cause... Kurt sang.

_Without love  
Life is like the seasons with  
No summer  
Without love  
Life is rock 'n' roll without  
A drummer _Rachel sang

_Blaine, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love  
Tracy, never set me free  
No, I ain't lyin'  
Never set me free, Blaine,  
No, no, no! _Kurt sang.

_In my ivory tower  
Life was just a hostess snack  
But now I've tasted chocolate  
And I'm never going back_ Rachel sang.

_'Cause without love! _The two sang.

_Life's getting my big break and laryngitis_ Rachel sang.

_Like a week that's only mondays  
Only ice cream never sundaes  
Like a circle with no center  
Like a door marked "do not enter!" _The two sang.

_Darling, you had best believe me,  
Never leave me without love!_ They finished.

The two finished, and we all clapped. Blaine was looking hard at Kurt, and Rachel was just looking around the room, with a triumphant smile on her face. "I think that one goes to Rachel." I said. "No, Kurt." Mercedes said. "Alright guys." Mr. Schuester said, passing out sheets of paper. "Vote."

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Six for Rachel, Five..no, Six for Kurt." Rachel smiled, Kurt just was looking at Blaine. "I guess it's a tie." "I don't do ties. All I Ask Of You, B Flat." She told Brad. "No. It's a tie." Kurt said, sitting down. Rachel looked at him, but sat down. "Mr. Schue, can I sing my song yet?" Santana asked. "Go ahead, Santana." Santana walked up to the front of the room, and began to sing, with the band following quickly behind.

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
and I swear like the shadow that's by your side_

I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part  
Cause I stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart

_And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear_

I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when (and when) just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all

And I swear (I swear) by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear

And I swear (I swear) by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there)

For better or worse (better or worse)  
Till death do us part I'll love you  
With every single beat of my heart  
I swear I swear I swear She finished, and I saw a lot of couples in the room crying. I noticed Brittney crying as well. Hm.

-Santana Lopez-  
That person has to know it's directed to them. Right? "Santana, that wasn't exactly...lonely." "Could you do better, Mr. Schuester?" I asked. I rolled my eyes and sat down. "That sounded like a challenge." He said. "It was." I said. "Alright." He said. "You'll have to deal with my rapping, though." I nodded. He got in front of the class.

_Yeah I woke up in the middle of the night  
And I noticed my girl wasn't by my side  
Coulda sworn I was dreamin' for her I was fiennin'  
So I had to take a little ride_

Back tracking on these few years  
Tryin' figure out what I did to make it go bad  
'Cause ever since my girl left me  
My whole life can crash in a moment I'm so He started.

_(So lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely  
(Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody  
(I have nobody)  
For my own  
(To call my own girl)_

I'm so lonely  
(So lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely  
(Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody  
(I have nobody)  
To call my own  
(To call my own girl)  
I'm so lonely

Can't believe I had a girl like you  
And I just let you walk right outta my life  
After all I put you through you still stucked  
Around and stayed by my side

What really hurt me is I broke your heart baby  
You were good girl and I had no right  
I really wanna make things right  
'Cause without you in my life girl I'm so

Been all about the world ain't never met a girl  
That can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come  
Where you'd get up and run and I would be out chasing you

'Cause ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be  
Ain't no one in the globe I'd rather see  
Then the girl of my dreams that made me be  
So happy but now so lonely

I'm so lonely  
(So lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely  
(Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody  
(I have nobody  
For my own  
(For my own girl)

I'm so lonely so lonely  
(Lonely)  
So lonely  
(So lonely)  
Mr. Lonely  
(Lonely)  
So lonely

(So lonely)  
So lonely  
(Lonely)  
So lonely  
(So lonely)  
So lonely Mr. Lonely He finished. "THAT'S how you do a lonely song." He said. "Alright. I gotta give you that one." I said, with a smile, and then the whole club started clapping.

**WEDNESDAY**  
-Rachel Berry-  
I really, really didn't feel like hearing Bieber. But that was Sam's trademark for some reason.

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(one less lonely girl)  
One less lonely girl_

_How many i told yous and start overs and shoulders  
Have you cried on before?  
How many promises be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor?_

How many bags you packed just to take him back  
Tell me that how many either ors  
But no more if you let me inside of your inside your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl He sang, and he walked over to me and held my hand.

_I'm coming for you one less lonely girl  
I'm coming for you one less lonely girl  
I'm coming for you one less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

I'm coming for you i'm gonna put you first  
I'm coming for you i'll show you what you're worth  
That's what i'm gonna do if you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Only you shawty He finished.

The glee club clapped. "Sam, you're still missing out on the point." Mr. Schue said. "And Beiber sucks." Santana said. "Shut up, Santana. If you weren't so wrapped up in RACHEL, you wouldn't be jealous." Sam said. "No offense, Berry, you're cool. But I don't like you like that." Santana said. "None taken!" I said. "ENOUGH!" Mr. Schuester said. The bell rang.

**THURSDAY**  
-Alex Guiterrez-  
Angel & I were still new to this school, but luckily she had made a few friends. Angel was friends with some girls named Tina and Mercedes, along with one of those two guys..Burt and Wayne I think were their names. I had joined the football team, so I was friends with all of the guys except B&W. It wasn't that easy being the new kid...again, but it was worth it, I guess. "Blaine, Artie." Mr. Schuester said. Wayne Blaine and Artie went up to the front of the room, and the music began. Did everyone here burst into spontaneous song?

_One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
Two can be as bad as one  
It's the loneliest number since the number one_ Blaine sang.

_No is the saddest experience you'll ever know  
Yes it's the saddest experience you'll ever know  
'cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do [/] Artie sang._

[i]One is the loneliest number worse than two  
It's just no good anymore since you went away  
Now i spend my time just making rhymes of yesterday The two sang.

_One is the loneliest number  
One is the loneliest number  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
One is the loneliest  
One is the loneliest  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do_

It's just no good anymore since you went away  
One is the loneliest number  
One is the loneliest number  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
One is the loneliest number  
One is the loneliest number  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do They finished.

"That was great, guys!" Mr. Schuester said. I clapped, along with the other 13 glee club members. "Alright, guys, I've decided on the song for tomorrow. Get ready for some Green Day." He said. We cheered. I liked Green Day, but I perferred Jason Derulo & Ne-Yo. The bell rang.

**FRIDAY**  
-Emma Pillsbury-  
I was too scared to be down there with Will, so I watched from the balcony. "Alright, Alex, Angel, ready for your first New Directions performance?" The two tanned kids up on stage nodded. "Alright. From the top!"

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk a-

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Read between the lines  
"What's messed up?" and "Everything's all right"  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk a-

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

I walk alone I walk a-

I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a-

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone New Directions finished.

I left the auditorium quickly. This pain was swelling up in my chest. I went to my office, sat down, and put my face in my hands, and started crying.

-Finn Hudson-  
"Hey." I said, to the new girl. "Um..hi." She said. She was nervous. "I'm Finn." I said. "Angel." She said. Rachel was looking at us. "I was wondering..would you like to catch a movie or something sometime?" I asked. "Um..sure." She said. I smiled. "Cool." We exchanged numbers, and it wasn't that much later that we became a couple. Get ready to board the Jealousness Express, Rachel Berry.

END OF CHAPTER 10

Chapter 10:  
OMG-Usher (Sung by Alejandro Guiterrez)  
Waking Up In Vegas-Katy Perry (Sung by Angel Guiterrez)  
Without Love-Hairspray (Sung by Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel)  
I Swear-All 4 One (Sung by Santana Lopez)  
Lonely-Akon (Sung by Will Schuester)  
One Less Lonely Girl-Justin Beiber (Sam Evans)  
One [Is The Lonliest Number]-Three Dog Night (Sung by Artie Abrams and Blaine Anderson)  
Boulevard Of Broken Dreams-Green Day (Sung by New Directions)

New Directions Full Roster As Of Chapter 10:  
Artie Abrams  
Blaine Anderson  
Rachel Berry  
Mike Chang  
Tina Cohen-Chang  
Sam Evans  
Quinn Fabray  
Alejandro Guiterrez  
Angel Guiterrez  
Finn Hudson  
Kurt Hummel  
Mercedes Jones  
Santana Lopez  
Brittney Pierce  
Noah Puckerman  
Lauren Zizes 


	11. Parental Guidence

Recap:  
New Directions has started off their senior year great. They breezed through Sectionals, taking first, along with The Hipsters, who got runner-up. On the Road To Regionals, they've picked up three members. Alex & Angel Guiterrez are new, and Lauren Zizes is a former member. There was a lot of "alpha dog drama" between Finn and Sam, but they've become friends. Rachel has begun to see Sam, which makes Finn extremely jealous. He's chosen Angel Guiterrez out of spite.

**Chapter 11: Parental Guidence**  
Prologue: SUNDAY:  
"Dad, I'm sorry!" The boy said. "That isn't good enough. You already know that." The man lashed out at his son in a drunken rage. "Daddy, STOP!" The girl yelled. The man looked at her. "You little bitch!" He said, and he aimed his fury at her. The boy jumped in front of the girl, and the father connected his fist to the boy's face. The boy passed out instantly, and the girl went to his aid. The father spit, and went inside, to sleep.  
"Alejandro, wake up." The girl said. She wiped his hair out of his face, and he opened his eyes. "Anjelica?" He said, sitting up quickly. "He's gone." She said. He stood. "Come on. It's time for bed. We have school tomorrow." The girl nodded, and followed.

-  
Elsewhere-  
The two girls sat together in the car, and held each other, after they were finished kissing.. "I love you." The blonde one said. "I love you, too." The dark haired one said. The two heard the car door open. "How could you, Brittney?" Artie asked. "Artie...I'm so sorry!" She said. "No, you aren't. And neither am I. Goodbye, Brittney." The boy in the wheelchair rolled away, leaving the dark haired girl fufilled, and the blonde wracked with sadness.

**MONDAY**  
-Will Schuester-  
As I walked into glee club rehearsal that day, I knew something was wrong. Alex had a bruise on his face that was huge. "Alex, are you okay?" I asked. He nodded. I was going to press further, but his face pleaded me not to. I nodded. "Alright, guys, this week's theme is to create a message that can be spread loud and clear." I said. "To the school? Our peers?" Rachel asked. "Yes. Great idea, but limited. How about to your family? Your parents?" I asked. Mercedes scoffed. "My mom and dad are too busy to pay attention to me." She said. I looked at her, and then Rachel sighed. "My dads are really busy with the fashion magazine they run." She said. Mike and Tina looked around. "Neither of our parents pay attention to us." They said. "Who cares if they do or don't, some of them just pay negative attention." Sam said, and Alex looked at him. He nodded ever-so-slightly. "Whoa, guys, do you all have problems with your parents?" I asked. "No, my mom and Kurt's dad listen to us both." Finn said. "And my parents pay a lot of attention to me." Brittney said. "Me too." Artie said. "I wish my dad paid less." Angel said. "Alright, guys, then I have a lesson. All of your parents are gonna divide up their time, and come in at least one day this week. Friday, all of them are coming. They're gonna hear you all sing. And your messages? To them." I said. "I have a question, Mr. Schuester." Rachel said. "Yes, Rachel?" I answered. "What solo do I get to sing for Regionals?" She asked. "I've been thinking about it, and I've decided that you aren't going to be featured. Look at all of the talent that we have." I said. "But I ALWAYS perform at Regionals, Mr. Schuester." She said. "Not this year." I said. "I'm sick and tired of you pushing me behind everyone else, Mr. Schue. I didn't even get to sing at Sectionals. I'm through with New Directions. Goodbye, Mr. Schuester." She said, and she left. I sighed.

-Alex Guiterrez-  
Oh my God, Mr. Schuester, I don't want my dad to come. He's already a giant dick, and on me all the time for being in Glee Club. Just leave it alone. Puck raised his hand. Mr. Schue looked. "Yes, Puck?" "Um, so you're all gonna pay tribute to me and Quinn? We're parents, and neither of us like our dads that much." "Well, why don't you sing a song to Beth then?" Mr. Schue said, with a smile. "No. I see her. That's enough." Quinn said. Puck looked down. Finn raised his hand. "Um, Mr. Schue, I was wondering...can I sing a song today, for my dad? My real dad, since he can't hear my message?" He asked. "I think that's a good idea, Finn." Mr. Schue said. "Go ahead." Finn headed to the floor, and talked to the band. He walked out, and the music started.

_He said I was in my early forties, with a lot of life before me  
And one moment came that stopped me on a dime  
I spent most of the next days, looking at the x-rays  
Talking bout' the options and talking bout' sweet times.  
I asked him when it sank in, that this might really be the real end  
How's it hit 'cha when you get that kind of news?  
Man what did ya do?_

He said I was finally the husband, that most the time I wasn't  
And I became a friend, a friend would like to have  
And all of a sudden goin' fishin, wasn't such an imposition  
And I went three times that year I lost my dad  
Well I finally read the good book, and I took a good long hard look  
At what I'd do if I could do it all again Finn sang, and he began to cry. I noticed around the room, all of the girls, Kurt, and Blaine were all crying. I saw Mike, Artie, and Sam wipe their eyes quickly, and Mr. Schue was tearing up.

_Like tomorrow was a gift  
And ya got eternity to think about what to do with it  
What could you do with it  
What did I do with it  
What would I do with it  
Skydiving  
I went rocky mountain climbing  
I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Blue Man Chew  
And I loved deeper  
And I spoke sweeter  
And I watched an eagle as it was flyin'  
And he said some day I hope you get the chance  
To live like you were dyin'  
Live like you were dyin'  
To live like you were dyin_ He finished, and he wiped his eyes. My sister got up, and hugged him. She was so tiny compared to him.

"Finn, that was beautiful." Mr. Schuester said. "That is the message. That's it. Now, I'll be calling each and every one of your parents this week. I'm sure they can give up one week for their children." Mr. Schuester said. The bell rang.

**THAT NIGHT**  
Dad was on a rampage. "WHY THE HELL DID YOUR GLEE CLUB TEACHER CALL ME TODAY? I DON'T WANT TO SPEND ANY TIME WITH YOU, OR YOUR GAY CHOIR! A REAL MAN WOULD BE PLAYING FOOTBALL!" "I am on the football team, dad. "I said. He slapped me strongly across the face. "Dad.." I said, but he walked off. I sighed. My mom came over to me. "Honey, just leave him alone. He won't hurt you if you don't talk back. Please, mijo." She said. I nodded.

**TUESDAY**  
-Artie Abrams-  
I rolled into the auditorium, and heard Mr. Schue speaking. "Alright, thank you for joining us today, Mrs. Fabray." Mr. Schuester said. "Please, call me Judy." She said. "Thanks, Judy." "Are we late?" Burt Hummel asked. "No, not all at. Hi, Burt. Hi Carole." The two sat down. "Thanks for coming. Kurt and Quinn were the first to volunteer for songs." "Okay." Burt said, with a smile. The music began, and Quinn and Kurt came out from behind the curtains, and Quinn started.  
_  
She used to be my enemy and never let me be free  
Catching me in places that i knew i shouldn't be  
Every other day i crossed the line i didn't mean to be so bad  
I never thought you would become the friend i never had_ She sang.

_Back then i didn't know why  
Why you were misunderstood  
So now i see through your eyes  
All that you did was love_

Mama i love you mama i care  
Mama i love you mama my friend  
You're my friend The two dueted.

_I didn't want to hear it then but i'm not ashamed to say it now  
Every little thing you said and did was right for me  
I had a lot of time to think about about the way i used to be  
Never had a sense of my responsibility_ Kurt sang, and held Carole's hands.

_But now i'm sure i know why  
Why you were misunderstood  
So now i see through your eyes  
All i can give you is love_

Mama i love you mama i care  
Mama i love you mama my friend  
Mama i love you mama i care  
Mama i love you mama my friend  
You're my friend you're my friend

Ohh my mama my love  
Ohh my mama my love

In love in you in love in me  
And love is true and guaranteed The two finished, with Quinn having sat down next to her mother, holding her, and Kurt holding Carole. The two mothers took time to wipe their eyes.

After the bell had rang, I heard Quinn and her mother talking. "Oh Quinn." Her mom said. "That was so beautiful. I love you so much." She said. Quinn smiled, and hugged her mother. I smiled, and slowly rolled out of the auditorium.

**WEDNESDAY**  
-Quinn Fabray-  
Today, Puck told me he had a suprise. He sat at the on the stage in the auditorium, and that's when I saw her. "Qinn!" She shrieked. She ran towards me, and hugged my legs. "Beth! What are you doing here?" I said. I picked her up, and held her. Mr. Schuester smiled. "Hi, Shelby." He said. She walked onto the stage. "Hi, Will." "Mom." Rachel said. Shelby walked to Rachel, and hugged her. "Honey, Puck asked me to bring Beth so he could sing a song." Mr. Schue looked at Puck. "I know it doesn't fit the parent theme, but I am a dad, and Beth's my daughter." He said. Mr. Schuester smiled. "Go ahead." He said, and all of us left the stage except Puck and Beth, who was nuzzled in Puck's arms. "Go ahead, guys." Puck said, and the band started.

_Gotta hold on easy as i let you go  
Gonna tell you how much i love you  
Though you think you already know_

I remember i thought you looked like an angel  
Wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger  
Since the day you were born Puck sang, looking down at Beth.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road  
That'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be my little girl_

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile  
Could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you i've turned around  
And you've almost grown Puck sang, and I felt the tears. I looked around, and saw that everyone was crying.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road  
That'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be my little girl_

Someday some boy will come  
And ask me for your hand  
But i won't say yes to him unless i know  
He's the half that makes you whole

He has a poet's soul and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me  
He won't be good enough

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road  
That'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be my little girl He finished, and he kissed Beth on the forehead. "I love you, Beth." He said. "I love you too, daddy." She said. He widened his eyes, but just held her closer.

After practice, Beth had given us her goodbye, and everyone else left. "It's times like that when I know I picked the right guy." I said. Puck looked at me. "Really?" He asked. "Yes. You're a beautiful person, Noah. I love you just for being around. There's been two songs that you've sung in your life that truly touched me. The first became the name of our daughter, and the second was this one." I said. He smiled. I leaned in for a kiss. "I'm in love with you." I said. "I'm in love with you too." He said, before our lips melted together.

**THAT NIGHT**  
-Angel Guiterrez-  
"Dad, would you please come to my school tomorrow?" Alex asked. For some reason, he wanted dad to hear him sing. "I guess. But it's probably gonna be stupid and boring. You're just not exciting. You're not perfect. You're not the man I wanted you to be. But I'll still go, so you can dissapoint me more." Dad said. His breath reeked of alcohol.

**THURSDAY**  
-Santana Lopez-  
After I got to glee club rehersal, I saw a big, and I mean big as in 6 foot 5 big, man and a small woman walk in. The way they looked, they had to be Mr. & Mrs. Guiterrez. I sat down and watched as Alex took the stage. The music started.

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
'Cuz it hurst when you disapprove all doing  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spend with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect Alex sang, and he got down on his knees, and looked up into the air.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
'Cuz you don't understand_

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect He finished, and looked down. The entire glee club, and his mother got up, and began cheering. His father stayed down.

After practice, Brittney and I decided walked down the hall next to each other. We saw Ashley Moore coming towards us, and she threw a slushie on Brittney. "Oh HELL no!" I said, and I walked up to her. I punched her in the face, and as she laid on the ground bleeding, I walked back to Brittney. "I love you." I said.

**THAT NIGHT**  
-Alex Guiterrez-  
"Hey, mijo, can I talk to you for a minute?" My dad asked. "Yeah." I said, and I walked out of my room to talk to him. "I..I enrolled in AA today." He said. I looked at him. "You did?" I asked, in awe. "Yes. I'm so sorry, mijo. It's been so wrong of me to treat you this way. I love you so much. I'm going to fight against the bottle. But I'm so afraid I'm going to fall." He said. I thought for a while, and then I said "Don't worry about it. Cause I'll be there to catch you."

-Brittney Pierce-  
"Santana, are we officially a couple?" I asked. "Yeah." Santana said, and she held my hand. She kissed me. "Tomorrow, we're going to walk in that damn school holding hands, and if people don't like it, they can go 'f' themselves." She said. I smiled, and let Santana take control.

**FRIDAY**  
-Will Schuester-  
I stood on the stage, in front of the curtains. "Welcome, all of the parents of New Directions. "Mr. & Mrs. Anderson, Mr. & Mrs. Abrams, Dr. & Mrs. Jones, Dr. & Mrs. Lopez, Mr. & Mrs. Hummel, Mrs. Fabray, Mrs. Puckerman, Mr. & Mrs. Pierce, Mr. & Mrs. Guiterrez, Mr. & Mrs. Zizes, Mr. & Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Chang, Mr. & Mrs. Cohen-Chang, I appreciate it. The kids have a message for you. In the immortal words of Mrs. Bette Midler-" I said, and moved aside as the music started and the curtains opened.

_Ohhhh oh oh oh ohhh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow  
To never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind._ Kurt began with Tina.

_So I was the one with all the glory  
While you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain._ Mercedes, Quinn, and Brittney sang.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero  
And everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle  
For you are the wind beneath my wings._ Santana sang.

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed  
But I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you._

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle  
For you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything everything I wish I could be.  
Oh and I I could fly higher than an eagle  
For you are the wind beneath my wings  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings. New Directions finished.

All of their parents clapped, but then Principal Figgins walked in. "I need to speak with Santana Lopez and Brittney Pierce."

-In Figgin's Office-  
"Brittney, did Santana hit Ashley, or did Ashley hit Santana?" He asked. I looked at the two girls. Brittney and Santana were holding hands. "Ashley hit Santana." She said. "Alright, Ashley, you are explled permanently." Ashley and her father left the office. "Santana, what you did has ramifications as well. As well as paying her doctor's bill, you are hearby suspended from McKinley High School for the next three weeks. "But that's gonna put her three weeks behind on rehearsal!" I said. "I'm sorry, William. But a school must have order, or else there is no balance. Santana, I expect you to pack your things up immediately. Goodbye."

END OF CHAPTER 11

Live Like You Were Dying-Tim McGraw (Sung by Finn Hudson)  
Mama-Spice Girls (Sung by Quinn Fabray & Kurt Hummel)  
My Little Girl-Tim McGraw (Sung by Noah Puckerman)  
Perfect-Simple Plan (Sung by Alejandro Guiterrez)  
Wind Beneath My Wings-Bette Midler (Sung by New Directions) 


	12. Goodbye

Recap:These past few weeks have been hell for New Directions. Riddled with Breakups and Drama, the only good thing was winning Sectionals. Headed to Regionals, New Directions faces adversity and problems. Rachel quit. Santana won't be back until the week before Regionals. Plus, Sue is back with all of the anger she has towards the glee club since the day it started. And that's what you missed on We Haven't Stopped Believin'.

**Chapter 12:Goodbye**  
Prologue:  
**SUNDAY**  
-Will Schuester-  
"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Erik Schuester." I sat there. It was too much. My father had been in perfect shape. An aneurysm. Such a small thing, taken down such a great man. I was sick with grief. I hadn't even known what was happening. My mother called me Friday night, and here we were. All of my Glee Club students were there. They gathered near the casket, and began to sing. I hadn't planned anything, though.  
_  
Going up, she said, uh, huh  
Just as we had started  
To climb together, hoo, hoo_

Looking up, I said  
Hey, look, umm  
Maybe I could see you tonight  
And she said, never

_Thought I was out of luck  
But ten seconds later  
Somehow we got stuck  
In that elevator, woo_

Heaven on the 7th floor  
(Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)  
Heaven on the 7th floor  
(I wanna tell you)  
I've never been so high before  
So don't you rescue me  
Never set me free  
Hey, hey, hey  
I'm in Heaven  
Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo  
Heaven, hoo, hoo, hoo

And as the Muzak played  
Sooner or later I knew  
We'd fall in love in the elevator

Heaven on the 7th floor  
Heaven on the 7th floor  
Heaven on the 7th floor  
Heaven on the 7th floor  
I've never been so high before  
So don't you rescue me  
Never set me free  
Hey, hey, hey

Heaven on the 7th floor  
Heaven on the 7th floor... New Directions finished. My mother clutched my hand after they finished. My father was forever gone just 45 minutes later.

**MONDAY**  
-Will Schuester-  
"Guys, I just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday. You did so great. How did you know that my mother and father had met in an elevator?" I asked. "Wikipedia." Brittney said. I smiled. "Guys, I'm not really feeling so well. If there's any lessons for this week you'd like to do, feel free." I said. "You waiting for an obnoxious outburst too, Mr. Schue?" Artie asked. I looked around. Rachel really was gone. "I'd like to do a Brittney Spears song." Brittney said. "I wanted to do a Police song." Sam said. Finn stood. "Since Brittney's song is a number, and Sam's song is a name, why don't we do names and numbers this week?" He said. "Good idea, Finn. Go ahead and start us off, Brittney." I said. I sat down in my chair as Brittney came up.

_1 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Count em  
1, 2, 3  
San, Artie, and Me  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves (oh)  
Count em_

Hey pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say?

Merry the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
What do you say?

Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!

1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Count em  
1, 2, 3- Brittney sang, but was interrupted.

"That's really offensive." Artie said. "But I thought that song was about hopscotch." Brittney said. "Guys, enough." Finn said. Artie wheeled himself to the band. He whispered to Jackson, the head band kid, and wheeled to the front as the band began to play.

_Hey there delilah what's it like in new york city  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do  
Times square can't shine as bright as you i swear it's true_

Hey there delilah don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen  
Close your eyes listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there delilah i know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl someday i'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good we'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good  
A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if i had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way

Delilah i can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And i'll be making history like i do

You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there delilah here's to you  
This one's for you Artie finished.

"Whoo!" She said. I noticed Mike Chang was on the opposite side of the room. "What happened to Tike?" Santana asked. "Mike & I just decided we weren't right for each other. And Artie and I have gotten back together." "Duh, it was on BookFace last night." Brittney said. "FaceBook, Brit." Quinn said. "Books don't have faces." Brittney said, with an eyeroll. The bell rang, and I put my face in my hands. "I'm so sorry, Will. My condolonces." I heard. I looked up, expecting Emma. I saw Sue. "Sue..oh, thanks." I said lamely. "Will, I'd never wish this on you. Not in a million years. Sure, sometimes I fantasize about me peeing on your grave, but I'm truly sorry. As a gift to you, I will take over Glee club this week. Go ahead and go home." She said. "No, Sue. You'll never have control of this glee club." I said. She looked at me. "Will, I tried to be nice. Be prepared for the horns, Schuester. You've pissed off the bull." I sighed as she left.

TUESDAY  
-Quinn Fabray-  
"Alright, Puck, you're up." Mr. Schuester said. Puck kissed my cheek, and then went to the front. The band started, and Puck did too.

_1-2-1-2-3-4_

Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you

You make it easy  
It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing  
TWO do  
THREE words  
FOUR you...  
(I love you) I love you He finished.

I smiled. Puck was proving to me that he wasn't just that mohawked jerk that I had slept with my sophomore year. He cared about me. He loved me. And I loved him back.

-Alex Guiterrez-  
After all these numbers, I saw Mercedes sitting alone. Kurt was sitting by Blaine, even though they weren't together. "Hi." I said, sitting next to her. "Hi.." She said. "I was wondering...would you like to go out on a date with me?" I asked. She looked at me. "Sure. When?" She answered. "Um, how about tonight?." I said. She smiled. "You got it, Alex." She said.

**THAT NIGHT**  
-Mercedes Jones-  
Alex and I were at BreadstiX. He was being so funny. I smiled. "I really like you, Mercedes." He said. "I like you too, Alex." I said, with a smile. He leaned over the table, and kissed me. Wow. That's what a kiss felt like. I'd never been kissed before. I smiled at Alex. "I'm so singing a song for you in Glee Club." I said. He smiled, and I let him kiss me again.

**WEDNESDAY**  
-Kurt Hummel-  
Mercedes came into glee club with her Lady GaGa outfit on from last year. The club cheered as Mercedes began to sing.

_She's got both hands in her pockets  
And she won't look at you won't look at you  
She hides true love en su bolsillo  
She's got a halo around her finger around you_

You know that i love you boy  
Hot like mexico rejoice  
At this point i gotta choose  
Nothing to lose

Don't call my name don't call my name alejandro  
I'm not your babe i'm not your babe fernando  
Don't wanna kiss don't wanna touch  
Just smoke one cigarette and hush  
Don't call my name don't call my name roberto

Alejandro alejandro  
Ale-alejandro ale-alejandro  
Alejandro alejandro  
Ale-alejandro ale-alejandro  
Don't bother me don't bother me alejandro  
Don't call my name don't call my name bye fernando  
I'm not your babe i'm not your babe alejandro  
Don't wanna kiss don't wanna touch fernando

Don't call my name don't call my name alejandro  
I'm not your babe i'm not your babe fernando  
Don't wanna kiss don't wanna touch  
Just smoke one cigarette and hush  
Don't call my name don't call my name roberto

Alejandro alejandro  
Ale-alejandro ale-alejandro  
Alejandro alejandro  
Ale-alejandro ale-alejandro

Don't call my name don't call my name alejandro  
(alejandro alejandro)  
Alejandro She finished, and then walked over to where Alex was sitting. She sat down next to him, and held his hand. I smiled.

**AFTER CLASS**  
I walked to my car solemnly. I opened the door, and I saw a letter on my front seat. I opened it.

_I Want You Back.  
-Blaine._

I screamed with excitement, and he came around my car with flowers. "You've shown so much growth, Kurt." He said. I smiled, and he took me into his arms, and kissed me.

**THURSDAY**  
-Will Schuester-  
"Finn, Sam, Blaine, Mike." I said. The quartet walked up to the front, and cued the band.

_Roxanne you don't have to put on the red light  
Those days are over You don't have to sell your  
Body to the night Roxanne you don't have to wear  
That dress tonight Walk the streets for money You  
Don't care if it's wrong or if it's right_ Sam and Mike sang.

_Roxanne you don't have to put on the red light  
Roxanne you don't have to put on the red light  
Put on the red light put on the red light Put on  
The red light put on the red light Put on the red  
Light oh_ Finn and Blaine sang.

_I loved you since I knew ya I wouldn't talk down  
To ya I have to tell you just how I feel I won't  
Share you with another boy I know my mind is made  
Up So put away your make up_

Told you once I won't tell you again it's a bad  
Way

Roxanne you don't have to put on the red ligh  
Roxanne you don't have to put on the red light  
You don't have to put on the red light Put on the  
Red light put on the red light  
ROXANNE! They finished.

"Great job, guys!" I said, smiling. I was feeling a little bit better. I knew that this week needed to hurry up and be over, and so I decided. "Guys, I've got our number for tomorrow planned out." I said.

**THAT NIGHT**  
-Finn Hudson-  
"This is so much fun." I said. Angel & I were laying out on her balcony. Her house was so cool. "I love our picnics." She said. She leaned over and kissed me. I felt that bittersweet tang in my mouth that I knew was from me using her. But I kept my mouth shut. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." I replied. She put a grape in my mouth, and I ate it.

-Emma Pillsbury-  
"Will, I'm back." I said. I stood in the door of his apartment. He looked at me from the kitchen. I walked over to him, and I kissed him. We found ourselves lost in our emotion of each other.

**FRIDAY**  
-Will Schuester-  
The alarm clock rang. "Emma?" I said. She rolled around in bed. "I love you." She said. "I love you too. You're my first, of course I always will." She said. I smiled. "Oh, shit! We're gonna be late." I said. She got her clothes on, and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you at school." She said, and she left. I smiled.  
**  
AT REHERSAL**  
Emma & I held hands as New Directions started.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?_

Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You & I New Directions finished.

Emma and I clapped, and after they left, we kissed.

END OF CHAPTER 12

Heaven On The 7th Floor-Paul Nicolas (Sung by New Directions)  
3-Brittany Spears (Sung by Brittney Pierce)  
Hey There Delilah-Plain White T's (Sung by Artie Abrams)  
1,2,3,4-Plain White T's (Sung by Noah Puckerman)  
Alejandro-Lady GaGa (Sung by Mercedes Jones)  
Roxanne-The Police (Sung by Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson, and Mike Chang)  
21 Guns-Green Day (Sung by New Directions) 


	13. PINK Tribute

**Chapter 13:P!NK Tribute**  
**SUNDAY**  
-Rachel Berry-  
I re-evaluated my life. I didn't like not being a part of Glee club, but I was tired of my voice going unheard. But Kurt, Mercedes, & Tina knew where I lived. "Rachel, please come back." They said. I sighed. It was a hard choice. I couldn't go back and see Finn, because he made me so damn jealous with Angel. HER. I hated Angel. She had a remarkable voice, and she was short. Me and her were the same height. So I decided to go back. Get ready, Finn Hudson, you're about to be blown away. My phone was ringing. Sam. I answered. "Hey." I said, with a smile. "Rachel..I know that you're still in love with Finn." Sam said. I sat, shocked. "Not denying it.." He said. "I'm sorry, but it's over." He said, and hung up. I sat there, shocked. I wasn't sad. Just pissed.

**MONDAY**  
-Will Schuester-  
"Alright guys, I was thinking of doing another tribute this week, but the only problem is, I don't know what artist to pick." I said. Rachel raised her hand. "Yes, Rachel?" I asked. She stood up, simply, and she went to the band. She whispered to Jackson, and then walked to the front.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na_

I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent  
I got a brand new attitude and  
I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight!

Na he's gonna start  
A fight  
Na na na na na na na  
Were all gonna get in  
A fight! New Directions sang, following Rachel. Except Sam..

_So So what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what?  
I'm having more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and  
I don't want you tonight  
No no no no  
I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
I'm gonna show you tonight_ Rachel finished, breathing heavily.

"P!nk Tribute it is!" I said, with a smile. The club clapped.

**TUESDAY**  
-Quinn Fabray-  
"Alright, guys, today, Brittney and Kurt are sharing solos with us." Mr. Schue said. Brittney smiled, but looked lonely. Kurt held Blaine's hand. Brittney looked at Mr. Schue, and he said "Go ahead, Brit." Brittney went to the front, and she stopped. "Before I sing this song by Purple, I just want you all to know, I still know I'm more talented than you all. Thank you." Did she just call P!nk Purple?

_I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall_

Pictures framing up the past  
Your taunting smirk behind the glass  
This museum full of ash  
Once a tickle now a rash

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 fun

Echoes knocking on locked doors  
All the laughter from before  
I'd rather live out on the street  
Than in this haunted memory

I've called the movers called the maids  
We'll try to exorcise this place  
Drag my mattress to the yard  
Crumble tumble house of cards Brittney said, and she began to do an elaborate dance.

_This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down_

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down She finished, landing in the splits.

"Good job!" I said, with a smile. The club clapped, and then Mr. Schue went to the front. "Kurt, it's time for you, bud." He said. Kurt smiled, and jumped up. The music started.

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Close your eyes and trust it just trust it  
Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face  
And said I just don't care?_

It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg the sun before the burn  
The thunder before lightning the breath before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way?  
Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone  
Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?

It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table the walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?

La la la la la la la la

There you are sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee calling me sugar  
You called me sugar

Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself  
Will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight Kurt finished, looking at Blaine.

I wiped my eyes, and New Directions clapped. "Good job, guys!" Mr. Schue said. "So tomorrow, I have Finn & Sam down for the duet, and then.." "Me." We heard. "Santana!" Brittney said, and she ran to her. "I heard it's a P!nk Tribute." Santana said. "Yes, it is." Mr. Schue said. "Put me down for a solo. I know the perfect song." She said, and her and Brit walked hand-in-hand back to their seats.

**WEDNESDAY**  
-Rachel Berry-  
Oh my God.

_I don't mind it I don't mind at all  
It's like you're the swing set and I'm the kid that falls_

It's like the way we fight the times I've cried  
We come to blows and every night the passion's there  
So it's got to be right right? Sam sang.

_No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart_

No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all Finn sang.

_No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all_

Just don't stand there and watch me fall  
Because I 'cause I still don't mind at all

It's like the way we fight the times I've cried  
We come to blows and every night the passion's there  
So it's got to be right right?

No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart

No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to not love me at all oh  
I don't believe They finished. I looked at Angel, who was giving me a death glare.

"You bitch." She said to me. I looked at her. She stood up, and she walked to Finn. "How DARE you." She said. She walked out of the room. Alex ran out after her. I sighed. When no one was looking, I smiled.

**THURSDAY**  
-Brittney Pierce-  
Santana was dressed so hot today. Oh my GOD. She stood up in front of the class, and her music started.

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the mornin'  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

Ah the sun is blindin'  
I stayed up again  
Oh I am findin'  
That's not the way I want my story to end

I'm safe up high nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside you're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
'Cause I won't remember save your breath  
'Cause what's the use?

Ah the night is callin'  
And it whispers to me softly "Come and play"  
But I I am fallin'  
And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame

I'm safe up high nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

Comin' down comin' down comin' down  
Spinnin' 'round spinnin' 'round spinnin' 'round  
I'm lookin' for myself sober

Comin' down comin' down comin' down  
Spinnin' 'round spinnin' 'round spinnin' 'round  
Lookin' for myself sober

When it's good then it's good it's so good 'til it goes bad  
'Til you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry 'never again'  
Broken down in agony just tryin' find a friend oh oh  
I'm safe up high nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober? She finished, and she got down on one knee. She was breathing heavily. Rachel started the clap, and soon, New Directions joined in too. I smiled.

**AFTER CLASS**  
-Noah Puckerman-  
Artie rolled over to me. "Puck, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. "Sure." I said, and I walked down to where he was. He looked at his hands. "You okay, dude?" I asked. Artie looked sad. "I don't know what to do. Tina keeps looking at Mike. I feel like she's just with me to make him jealous." "Just be you, dude." I said. He looked at me. "I don't know it I'm enough." He said. "Well, you could call her on her bluff. Tell her if she wants to be with you, she has to quit Mike. Abandon all thoughts of him." I said. He smiled. "Good idea. Thanks, Puck." He said. "No prob, man. You're my friend." I said. He wheeled off, a grin on his face.

-Quinn Fabray-  
"Are you okay?" I asked Rachel. She was in the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. I put my arm around her. "Rachel, Angel's just jealous of what you and Finn have." "No, I'm not." Angel said, coming out of a stall. She looked at Rachel. "I've taken enough of you. You can't just walk right in trying to take the spotlight, Rachel. I'm on my way there, and I'm gonna beat you there." Angel said. She left. "That's a bitch." I said, and Rachel laughed. I hugged her. "Chin up." I said. She looked at me. "You're a lot better at singing, anyways." I said, and as I walked out my door, I saw her straightening herself up in the mirror, a smile on her face.  
**  
FRIDAY**  
-Angel Guiterrez-  
"Mr. Schuester, I'd like to sing another song." Rachel said. Ooh, suprise. Taking all of the solos. "Al..alright." He said. She went to the front, and I sighed.

_Never win first place I don't support the team  
I can't take direction and my socks are never  
Clean  
Teachers dated me my parents hated me  
I was always in a fight 'cause I can't do nothin'  
Right_

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
I can't take the person staring back at me 'cause I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
It's bad when you annoy yourself so irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more I wanna be somebody else

I wanna be somebody else yeah

LA told me "You'll be a pop star all you have to change is everything you are."  
Tired of being compared to damn Britney Pierce  
She's so pretty that just ain't me  
So doctor doctor won't you please prescribe me something? A day in the life of someone else 'cause I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me (ooh)  
I'm my own worst enemy (noo)  
It's bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating (no)  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
Yeah

Don't let me get me (don't let me)  
I'm my own worst enemy (oooh)  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

So doctor doctor won't you please prescribe me something?  
A day in the life of someone else

Don't let me get me

(oooh)  
I'm a hazard to myself (yeah)  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself (yourself)  
So irritating (so irritating)  
Don't wanna be my friend no more (don't don't)  
I wanna be somebody else  
Don't let me get me (don't let don't let don't let me get me)  
I'm my own worst enemy  
It's bad when you annoy yourself (yourself it's so bad) Rachel sang, looking solemn.

Wow. This was big of her. I smiled, and then Mr. Schue asked if we were ready for our next performance. After everyone said yes, we went to the auditorium.

_Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated misplaced missundaztood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look I'm still around..._

Pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're are perfect to me

You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it

Pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like your less than  
less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel  
Like your nothing

You're ' perfect to me  
The world stares while I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I tried tried  
But we try too hard it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes they don't get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?

Ooh pretty pretty pretty  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then less then perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're so perfect to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you're so perfect to me We finished.

**AFTER PRACTICE**  
-Sam Evans-  
"So we can't work this out?" I asked Rachel. "No. I'm done with you. I'm sorry, Sam. Regionals is next week, and the songs barely got picked out. I'm doing me for Regionals. Goodbye." She said, and she walked off.  
"You're not done with me yet, Berry." I said.

END OF CHAPTER 13

So What-P!nk (Sung by Rachel Berry)  
Funhouse-P!nk (Sung by Brittney Pierce)  
Glitter In The Air-P!nk (Sung by Kurt Hummel)  
I Don't Believe You-P!nk (Sung by Finn Hudson & Sam Evans)  
Sober-P!nk (Sung by Santana Lopez)  
Don't Let Me Get Me-P!nk (Sung by Rachel Berry)  
Perfect-P!nk (Sung by New Directions) 


	14. Regionals, Part 1

**Chapter 14:REGIONALS, PART 1**

**WEDNESDAY**  
"Guys, I want to do some "for fun" numbers before Regionals. If there's anything that you'd like to do, then go ahead." Mr. Schue said. Kurt raised his hand. "Blaine and I do!" He said. Blaine smiled. "Brad, would you please play it for us?" He said. Brad began to play. Blaine started.

_Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
You've put me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg I beg and plead (singing)  
Come out of things unsaid shoot an apple off my head (and a)  
Trouble that can't be named a tiger's waiting to be tamed (singing)  
You are you are  
Confusion never stops closing walls and ticking clocks (gonna)  
Come back and take you home I could not stop that you now know (singing)  
Come out upon my seas curse missed opportunities (am I)  
A part of the cure or am I part of the disease (singing)  
And nothing else compares  
Oh no nothing else compares  
Oh and nothing else compares_

You are [continues in background]  
Home home where I wanted to go (I went)  
Home home where I wanted to go (I went)  
Home home where I wanted to go Kurt and Blaine finished. They held hands, and everyone clapped.

**THURSDAY**  
-Santana Lopez-  
"Mr. Schue, you know how you said we could sing whatever we wanted?" Finn asked. "Yeah." Mr. Schue said. "Well, Alex, Artie, Puck, Sam, & I have been planning a song." "Go ahead guys." He said, with a smile. Finn sat at the drums, and Puck and Sam picked up guitars.

_On a dark desert highway cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance i saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night_

There she stood in the doorway i heard the mission bell  
Then i was thinking to myself this could be heaven or this could be hell  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor i thought i heard them say

"welcome to the hotel california  
Such a lovely place  
(such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the hotel california  
Any time of year  
(any time of year)  
You can find it here"  
So i called up the captain "please bring me my wine"  
He said "we haven't had that spirit here since 1969"  
And still those voices are calling from far away  
Wake you up in the middle of the night just to hear them say

"welcome to the hotel california  
Such a lovely place  
(such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face  
They're living it up at the hotel california  
What a nice surprise  
(what a nice surprise)  
Bring your alibis"

Mirrors on the ceiling the pink champagne on ice  
And she said "we are all just prisoners here of our own device"  
And in the master's chambers they gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knives but they just can't kill the beast

Last thing i remember i was running for the door  
I had to find the passage back to the place i was before  
"relax" said the night man "we are programmed to receive  
You can check out any time you like but you can never leave" The group finished.

"That was phenomonal, guys, but I want to show you all something before Regionals." Mr. Schue said. He turned on the TV, and put a DVD in. It was the 2010 Ohio State Regionals. He played New Directions act. "I've got it." Puck said. "I know what song we have to sing for the duet." He said his idea. "Journey's the way to go." He said. Mr. Schue smiled. "You got it." Schue said.

**FRIDAY**  
-Finn Hudson-  
"Alright guys, for the third time, IT'S REGIONALS WEEK!" Mr. Schuester said. Glee club cheered. "I'm so proud of all of you. For some of you, this is your third Regionals. Some second, and some, first. But no matter what, we are going up on that stage as a TEAM, and we're going to WIN this thing." The whole group cheered again. "Alright, guys, we're going to open with the duet, and then go to the mash-up, and finally, the ballad." I smiled.

**SATURDAY**  
-Will Schuester-  
"Guys, we've drawn performance slot number three. The Hipsters start, then the Showstoppers, and us. Don't let them psyche you out. You will do good. You'll go to the Green Room after the Showstopper's first performance." I said. New Directions agreed, and we all went to sit down. "WELCOME TO THE 2012 OHIO REGIONAL SHOW CHOIR COMPETITON! YOUR JUDGES TODAY ARE:MARIA CONSUELO, ROD REMINGTON, AND SUE SYLVESTER!" I gulped. "AND NOW," The Emcee said. "FROM THE Warren Township Continuing Education Program, THE HIPSTERS!"

_Let's dance in style lets dance for a while  
Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst  
Are you going to drop the bomb or not?  
Let us die young or let us live forever  
We don't have the power but we never say never  
Sitting in a sandpit life is a short trip  
The music's for the sad men  
Can you imagine when this race is won  
Turn our golden faces into the sun  
Praising our leaders we're getting in tune  
The music's played by the madman_

Forever young i want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever forever forever  
Forever young i want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever  
Forever young  
Forever young i want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever forever forever  
Forever young i want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever forever forever  
Forever young i want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever forever forever  
Forever young i want to be forever

The audience cheered, and The Hipsters launched into their second song.

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

Because the drugs never work  
They gonna give you a smirk  
'cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They say that teenagers scare the living heck out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me

Teenagers scare the living heck out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me

Teenagers scare the living heck out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me

"That was really offensive." Rachel said, as the crowd cheered. "Quinn, Puck, you two go ahead and get ready." The two left, since they were the starting number.

"AND NOW, FOR OUR FIRST INTERMISSION!"

I went straight to Sue. "How the hell did you manage this?" I asked. "Easy. I took out the competition. Just like I'm gonna do to you." She said, and she walked off. I stood there as the The Showstoppers began.

_What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I'm might tear you apart  
Told you from the start baby from the start  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
What is love  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold  
Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone  
If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart  
Told you from the start_

I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart

I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa uh uh  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa uh uh

What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more

Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love? They finished.

**GREEN ROOM**  
-Brittney Pierce-  
"Santana, I'm scared. I don't know if I'm ready for this." I said. "Don't worry, honey. You're great. You'll do great." She said. She kissed me, and I felt better. I held her hand for support.

-Finn Hudson-  
To be honest, I was a little pissed that Rachel and I didn't get the Journey duet once again, because that's what proved our love.

-Sam Evans-  
I wanted to piss off Rachel. And I knew a pissed off Puck would make a pissed off Quinn, and a pissed off Quinn would make a pissed off Rachel. So I knew what to do. "Hey, Lauren." She looked at me. "Wanna go out on a date?" I asked. She looked at me, and smiled. "I guess. Only cause of the Beiber-do." She said. I smiled. Puck looked angry already.

-Emma Pillsbury-  
I got to Regionals right before the second number of The Showstoppers. I ran, looking for Will. I went to the Green Room. "Will!" I said, but he wasn't in there. "Erma." Sue said. I turned. She smiled at me, and pushed me back into the room I had gone in. She locked the door behind me. "Will! Sue's going to cheat! She's gonna change the votes! WILL!" I yelled. But it was no use. I was locked in. And Will was going to fall right into her trap.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Pre-Regionals:**  
Clocks-Coldplay (Sung by Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson)  
Hotel California-The Eagles (Sung by Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman, Alex Guiterrez, & Sam Evans)  
**On Video:**  
Faithfully-Journey (Sung by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson)  
Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' (Sung by New Directions)  
Don't Stop Believin' (Sung by New Directions)  
**At Regionals:**  
**THE HIPSTERS:**  
Forever Young-Alphaville (Sung by The Hipsters)  
Teenagers-My Chemical Romance (Sung by The Hipsters)  
**THE SHOWSTOPPERS:**  
What Is Love/Break Your Heart-Haddaway/Taio Cruz (Sung by The Showstoppers) 


	15. Regionals, Part 2

Last Time On "We Still Haven't Stopped Believin'"...  
It's time for REGIONALS. New Directions headed to Regionals with confidence. It was a hard blow finding out that Sue was a judge this year, and even harder to see the competition didn't suck. The Hipsters started off, and then it went to The Showstoppers. New Directions is up next, and Emma Pillsbury, who found out that Sue Sylvester was going to influence the votes, is now locked in a greenroom.

**Chapter 15: REGIONALS, PART 2**  
-Will Schuester-

_Gotta get-get gotta get-get  
Gotta get-get gotta g-g-g-get-get-get get-get_

Boom boom boom gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom gotta get-get

Boom boom boom now  
Boom boom boom now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom

Yo I got that hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow

That digital spit  
Next level visual, shh...  
I got that boom boom pow  
How the beat bang boom boom pow

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shh.. now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Here we go here we go satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Spittin' on y'all with the boom boom

Spittin' on y'all you with the boom boom  
Spittin' on y'all you with the

This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
This beat go boom boom

Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock

This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
This beat go boom boom

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom gotta get-get

Boom boom pow

Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat)  
Let the beat  
(Let the beat rock rock rock rock) The Showstoppers finished. I left my seat quickly, and headed backstage.

-Noah Puckerman-  
"Are you ready?" I asked Quinn. She looked at me nervously. "Yeah." She said. "You'll do fine. You did great at Sectionals last year. Just imagine that you're Rachel." "Ew." She said. I smiled. I kissed her on the cheek. "I'm in love with you." I said. She smiled, and then the music started. I opened the curtain, and began.

_Lying beside you here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine_ I sang.

_Softly you whisper you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind_ Quinn sang, coming out of her curtain.

_We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side_ She sang, and we met in the middle.

_So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms_ We sang together, and we held hands as we sang this. The crowd was silent.

_Living without you living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home_ She sang. We left each other, and headed to the stage.

_But now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay_ I sang.

_So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide believe what I say_ She sang. We met on stage.

_So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_ I sang, and we held each other.

_Open arms_ We finished, with a kiss. The crowd went wild.

Quinn took the microphone. "And now, with pleasure, I present...NEW DIRECTIONS!" The curtains opened, and the crowd cheered. I walked to Finn as we got into place. "Let's win this thing." I said, and he started.

-Will Schuester-  
I smiled as the music started. The kids had worked so hard for this, and it was paying off.

_There's a lady who's sure  
All that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

When she gets there she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven and then she's

Knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door  
Knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door  
Knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door  
Knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door

Mama put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore  
That long black train is pullin' on down  
Feel like I'm knockin' on Heaven's door

And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How everything still turns to gold  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll

Knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door  
Knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door  
Knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door  
Knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door New Directions finished.

The crowd cheered, and then I got ready. Rachel's solo was next. She looked happy. She was a Regionals performer. Last year, it was Original Songs, and then Journey. The other 15 members of New Directions left the stage as Rachel took the microphone.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you i feel you  
That is how i know you go on_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near far wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when i loved you  
One true time i hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near far wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here there's nothing i fear  
And i know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on Rachel finished, with her head down. The crowd went wild. Thousands of people stood up, cheering for Rachel. And that was the moment that I knew we won Regionals.

**JUDGING ROOM**  
-Sue Sylvester-  
"Alright, I think we should vote New Directions last, with The Showstoppers in lead, and the Hipsters in second." I said. Rod looked at me. "I don't know, Sue. I liked that mash-up the New Directions did." he said. "And I enjoyed the Celine Dion tribute." Maria said. I rolled my eyes. "What about The Showstoppers? They did a mash-up too." I replied. "It was contradicting. Singing to someone begging them to not break your heart, and then singing about breaking someone's heart? Makes no sense." Maria said. I looked at her. "Are you mentally ill?" I asked. "Did you get cholera when you swam here ILLEGALLY?" I asked. Maria scoffed. "I'm American." She said. "No proof." I said. "Let's vote already." I said, and I smiled as I wrote on my ballot:

**1st-Showstoppers  
2nd-Hipsters  
3rd-New Directions**

"I've made my decision, Sue." Rod said. "I have as well." Maria said. I took the two ballots, and headed to the auditorium. I looked at them. Oh no. This wouldn't do. As I was about to tear them up and replace them with my copies, I saw a ginger streak past, snatching them up. "IRMA!" I bellowed.

-Emma Pillsbury-  
I won't divulge how I got out of that room. Let's just say windows and toilet seats are not clean at all. I ran to the auditorium, and I handed the final ballots to the Emcee. He smiled. "So you're Sue Sylvester?" He asked. "Yeah." I said, trying to act tough. He sniffed. "You could use a bath." He said, and he printed out the winning sheet. He gave it to Maria, who was to read it out loud. Sue ran up to me, but Maria was already on stage. "This isn't over, Irma. How dare you do that to me." She said. She walked off in a huff.

**ON STAGE**  
-Artie Abrams-  
"Hello, everyone. I'm Maria Consuelo, and I'm the writer of 'So you think you can sing'. I'm here to announce the winner of this year's Regionals. This year's runner up is...THE HIPSTERS! Congradulations, you're now able to be in the Sectionals next year." "And now..the Winner of the 2012 Western Ohio Show Choir Regional Conference is..."

"NEW DIRECTIONS!"

The crowd cheered, but they weren't half as loud as us. We were going to NATIONALS! AGAIN!

**Lima, Ohio, William McKinley High School-Choir Room THAT NIGHT**  
-Emma Pillsbury-  
"Guys, I just have to say that I'm so proud of all of you. You really stood your ground, and I'm super proud of that." Will said. "Mr. Schue?" Finn said. "Yes, Finn?" Will replied. "We have a song..actually." "Let's go to the auditorium." Will said, with a smile.

_I Can See  
When You Stay Low  
Nothing Happens  
Does It Feel Right?  
Late At Night  
Things I Thought I'd Put Behind Me  
Haunt My Mind_

I Just Know There's No Escape Now  
Once It Sets It's Eyes On You  
But I Wont Run  
Have To Stare It In The Eyes

Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In  
No More Denying  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will  
Stand My Ground

It's All Around  
Getting Stronger, Coming Closer Into My World  
I Can Feel That It's Time For Me To Face It  
Can I Take It?

Though This Might Just Be The Ending  
Of The Life I Held So Dear  
But I Won't Run  
There's No Turning Back From Here  
Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In  
No More Denying  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will  
Stand My Ground

All I Know For Sure Is That I'm Trying  
I Will Always Stand My Ground

Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In, (I Won't Give In)  
I Won't Give Up, (I Won't Give Up)  
No More Denying (Ahh-hhhh)  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will

Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In  
No More Denying  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will  
Stand My Ground New Directions finished.

Will and I clapped as hard as possible. This was really going somewhere. I smiled. Will carried the two trophies up to the stage. "Guys, I've decided that this year's MVP are going to be the ones behind our duet. Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray." He said. Quinn and Puck took the trophies, and smiled. "Now, go home and get some rest. Be ready for Monday." I noticed as Will walked off the stage, he stumbled a bit. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah..just feeling a little...woozy." He said. He fell, and hit the floor. "Will!" I said. "Are you okay!" "Don't feel good.." He said, and went back to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 15 (AND THE REGIONALS STORY ARC)

Boom Boom Pow-Black Eyed Peas (Sung by The Showstoppers)  
NEW DIRECTIONS:  
Open Arms-Journey (Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray)  
Stairway To Heaven/Knocking On Heaven's Door-Led Zepplin/The Alarm (Sung By New Directions)  
My Heart Will Go On-Celine Dion (Sung by Rachel Berry)

Post-Regionals:  
Stand My Ground-Within Temptation (Sung by New Directions) 


	16. Sue Directions

**MONDAY**  
-Sue Sylvester-  
I walked into the stupid room five minutes before the bell rang. The losers had sat around for a whole practice. "Alright, losers, guess what!" I said. That annoying Berry girl raised her hand. "What am I supposed to guess?" Brittney looked confused. "IS THIS CHARADES!" She said, excited. I scoffed. "No, losers. I'm taking over Glee Club for the next week! Welcome to SUE DIRECTIONS!"

-Rachel Berry-  
Horror. That was my first thought. SUE, taking over the Glee club. The bell rang, and I left quickly from the room. I ran into Ms. Pillsbury on the way out. "WHERE IS MR. SCHUESTER!" I demanded. She smiled, and nodded towards the parking lot. I followed her. "Come on. I'll take you to him." She said, and I got in with her. The drive took less than 15 minutes, Mr. Schue only lived 5 minutes away, but Ms. Pillsbury drove like a grandma.. "Mr. Schuester!" I said, walking into his apartment. "R..chel." He said, quietly from his room. Ms. Pillbury handed me a mask like painters wore, and I put it on. As I opened his door, the humidifier steam rushed out. Mr. Schuester was hooked up to an IV. "Where did you get one of those?" I said, my voice muffled. "The hospital staff loves me." Ms. Pillsbury said.

-Emma Pillsbury-  
"Mr. Schue, Sue took over gleee club!" Rachel said. I looked on with horror. How could she have done it? Why hadn't Figgins let me take over for the week? I wanted to do a Eagles tribute week..

-Kurt Hummel-  
"Oh Blaine." I said. Blaine and I had just..done the deed. "I love you so much." I said. "You were my first." He said. "Mine too." I replied. That's when we began to kiss.

**TUESDAY**  
-Finn Hudson-  
Sue was on time today. "Alright, losers, I-" "Shut up, Sue." Lauren said. "What was that, young lady?" Sue said. "I'm singing my solo today, Schue or Sue. I don't give a damn." Sue smirked. "Go ahead.." She said, and sat down. The music started. The Waitresses? Again?

_Needed new posters, so I bought them  
I know the cost of stamps now  
The thirty-first is when I pay the phone bill  
I told them I don't even know anybody in Toronto_

Everyday at seven I've been watching Walter  
I've been reading more and looking up the hard words  
I met people who get me on the guest list  
My parents said that they would help me pay for grad school

You know I have never washed a sweater  
I never knew when my hair was to long  
I got the cab calls out of my hi-fi  
I learned a lot since you've been gone  
I've done a lot since you've been gone  
I know someone who really met belushi  
I fixed the toilet so it doesn't always run  
I moved a chair over by the window  
I feel better if my laundry's done

Getting by on less sleep then I used to  
I had no trouble setting up a desk  
I learned the reason for a three-pronged outlet  
I got 100 on my drivers test

I got a trick to get them to deliver  
I called the landlord when the water turned brown  
Did you know I own some valuable records?  
I've done a lot since you've been gone  
I've learned a lot since you've been gone

No mad-beat a vicious cycle  
Typecast as the model couple  
I'm sorry but I dont feel awful Lauren finished.

The club clapped awkwardly. I didn't really understand what was going on, so I just clapped too. "This lesson is, losers!" Sue said. "Been there, done that." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Sue, we all know that you aren't a good glee instructor. You lost to us at Regionals." Santana said. "Plus, aren't you sick of being such a horrible person?" Tina said. Sue looked angry. "Berry. Cohen-Loser." She said, and then she walked out. The club just sat there.

**WEDNESDAY**  
-Artie Abrams-  
"Are you positive?" I asked Sue. She nodded solemnly. "She's cheating on you with that Chang boy. Are you sure they aren't related?" I felt so sick. "I can't believe she'd do that to me, though..." Sue patted my shoulder, and walked off.

-Santana Lopez-  
"Why would Berry talk mess on me, though? I don't understand." I said. "She just told me that you sucked as a singer, and never had a chance at being a leader. She said you haven't even sung any solos." "Can she not remember Valerie! Or Trouty Mouth!" I said. "It's on." I said, and went to find Rachel.

-Rachel Berry-  
"I thought we had become friends." I said. "Nope, apperently. San told me that you were lacking as a leader, and you couldn't even beat her in a diva off. She said the only way you could was if it was a showtune." Sue said. "Oh, it's on." I said, and I ran into Santana. "I can so beat you in a diva-off." I said. "That's a great idea. Plus, I'll compete for more solos." She said. "Fine. You pick the song for the diva-off. Let me know tonight. Hell, make it easier for you. Make it a BOY'S song." "Sounds great. See you tomorrow."

-Tina Cohen-Chang-  
"Are you sure?" I asked Sue. "Yep. That Abrams kid is cheating on you. Plus, Chang was telling me about how he wants to be with you." "Alright." I said, and I walked over to Mike's locker. I began to kiss him, and I started to make out. He pulled me closer. "How could you?" Artie asked. "You cheated on ME." I said. "No I didn't." Artie said. By the solemn look on his face, I could tell that he was telling the truth. He wiped a tear, and then rolled away.

**THURSDAY**  
-Rachel Berry-  
Finn came up to me before Glee Club. "Hey. I wanna be with you." He said. "I want to be with you, too, Finn. And I know that I'm ready." I said. He smiled. "Are you and Angel broken up?" I asked. "Yes." He answered, quickly.

-Sue Sylvester-  
It worked. I got everyone back that messed with me. "Alright kids," I said. "Diva-Off today." I replied. "Can I sing a song first, Sue?" Wheelchair asked. "Um, sure." I said. I sat down, and the band began to play.

"I don't understand why  
See it' s burning me to hold onto this  
I know this is something I gotta do  
But that don't mean I want to  
What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just  
I feel like this is coming to an end  
And it's better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you  
I gotta let it burn" Artie said.

_It's gonna burn for me to say this  
But it's comin from my heart  
It's been a long time comin  
But we done been fell apart  
I really wanna work this out  
But I don't think it's gonna change-e  
I do but you don't  
Think it's best we go our separate ways  
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship  
When I'm hurtin' baby I ain't happy baby  
'Cause there's so many other things I gotta deal with  
I think that you should let it burn  
When the feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go  
'Cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
You know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta Let it burn  
When the feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go 'cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn

Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn Artie finished.

"We're done." He said, and Tina left the room, crying. I smirked. "Alright, Loser-Off time. I mean Diva-Off." I said. Rachel and Santana walked to the front of the room as the piano player, Chad or something, began to play.

_I found god  
On the corner of first and Amistad  
Where the west was all but won  
All alone smoking his last cigarette  
I Said where you been he said ask anything_ Santana sang.

_Where were you?  
When everything was falling apart  
All my days were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of first and Amistad_ Rachel sang.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded surrounded  
Whyd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me you found me_ The two dueted.

_Early morning City breaks  
Ive been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never send me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want_ Rachel sang, beaming.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Where were you where were you?_ Santana sang, beginning to smile..

_Lost and insecure  
You found me you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded surrounded  
Whyd you have to wait?  
Where were you where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me you found me  
Why'd you have to wait  
To find me to find me_ The two finished. They smiled. They hugged each other. Damn it!

-Santana Lopez-  
"Rachel, I wanna help you pick the set list for Nationals." I said. She smiled. "Thank you so much, Santana. But no. I want to sing a duet with you." I said. "Sounds good to me!" I said, and smiled. "NO! YOU STUPID GLEE CLUBBERS SHOULD HATE EACH OTHER BY NOW!" Sue screamed, and she left. "Guys, I have an idea.." I said, standing up. I smiled.

-Finn Hudson-  
"I love you so much." I said. I held Rachel in my arms. "You should have been my first." I said. We held each other's bodies, so closer now than ever before. "What about Angel?" Rachel asked. "What about her?" I said.  
**FRIDAY**  
-Will Schuester-  
I don't exactly know what Emma put in that IV, but I feel better than before I was sick. I got to class late, and my Glee Club. They were on stage, so I sat quietly in the back, and Sue was in the front of the stage. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" She exclaimed. But my New Directions had already started.

_You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet, but I just cannot stand still!_

'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round  
And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums, and I found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since this whole world began  
A woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today  
'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna, but I'll never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That You Can't Stop the Beat!

You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea  
You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be!  
And if they try to stop us, Seaweed, I'll call the N double A C P

Cause the world keeps spinnin round and round  
And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way  
Cause you can't stop the beat!

Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today  
Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise were dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay  
'Cause you can't stop the beat!

You can't stop my happiness, cause I like the way I am  
And you just can't stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas Ham!  
And if you don't like the way I look, well, I just don't give a damn!

Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round  
And my hearts keepin time to the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way

Cause you can't stop the beat...

Ever since this whole world began  
A woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today!  
Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna but I'll never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!

Oh, Oh, Oh  
You can't stop today [No! ]  
As it comes speeding 'round the track [oooh, child yes! ]  
Yesterday is hist'ry [be gone! ]  
And it's never comin' back! [Look ahead, cause...]  
Tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black [Yeah! ]

'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round  
And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the beat!

Ever since we first saw the light,  
A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today!  
Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above  
And you can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay  
'Cause you can't stop the beat!

Aah, aah, aah,  
Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh, ahh ahh

Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman like to shake it on a saturday night  
But now we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today!  
Cause you can't stop the Motion of the ocean or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise were dreamin of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay!  
Cause you can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat  
You can't stop the beat  
You can't stop the beat! New Directions finished, and then all of them screamed "SUE CAN'T STOP THE BEAT!" Sue ran from the auditorium.

"Way to go, guys!" I said, from the back. All 16 of my kids ran towards me, enveloping me in a group hug. "Don't ever leave us again, Schue!" Finn said. "I won't." I said. That was a promise.

END OF CHAPTER 16

No Guilt-The Waitressess (Sung by Lauren Zizes)  
Burn-Usher (Sung by Artie Abrams)  
You Found Me-The Fray(Sung by Rachel Berry & Santana Lopez)  
You Can't Stop The Beat-Hairspray (New Directions) 


	17. Emotion

**PROLOGUE:SUNDAY**  
-Mercedes Jones-  
"I can't believe you did this." I say, and I hang the phone up. How could Alex have done this to me? Seriously. All I wanted was a night out, and he ditched me to hang with Puck and Sam. Dickhead. I shivered in the early February chill. I laid down, and found myself falling asleep.

**MONDAY**

-Will Schuester-  
"Alright, guys, I just want to let you all know how proud I am of you all standing your ground against Sue. That was a great number, and it was full of the emotion you all felt. Which is what I want this lesson's week to be. Emotion. Explain to me how you feel. I'll take a piece of the lesson from the "Hello" assignment. The emotion you sing of, has to be in the title. And you have to explain why you feel that way. Who wants to do a song?" Kurt stood up quickly. "Blaine and I will be doing a duet." He said. Blaine smiled. "Finn and I will, too." Angel said. "I need to do one.." Alex said, quietly. "I'll do one." Quinn said, with a grin. Tina raised her hand. "I'll do one, too, Mr. Schue." Mike said. "Alright. Anyone else?" I said. "Rachel?" I asked. She shook her head. "Alright. Alex, Tina, Mike, and Quinn are doing solos. Blaine and Kurt, and Finn and Angel are doing duets. Everyone else is singing in the group number." I said. Everyone nodded. "Great! Anyone have a song planned out for today?" "I do." Tina said. She wiped her face. "I was going to sing this anyways, but it fits the emotion theme. It's about my stupidity." She went over to the band, whispering in Jackson's ear. He nodded, and the music began.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out_

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do oh  
Oh yeah

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do ooo Tina finished, sobbing the whole way through.

"Um, Tina, that song was..I don't understand how it has to do with stupidity." I said, confused. She nodded, and sat down, her head in her hands. "Mr. Schue, can I sing my song?" Alex asked. "Sure, Alex." I said, and I sat down. "Alright, my song is about how I personally believe that you should never go to bed mad at someone, because they may not be there when you wake up." I nodded, and on that note, he began.

_She's starin' at me  
I'm sittin' wonderin' what she's thinkin'  
Nobody's talkin' 'cause talkin' just turns into screamin'  
And now it?s I'm yellin' over her, she yellin' over me  
All that that means is neither of us is listening_

And what's even worse?  
That we don't even remember why we?re fighting  
So both of us are mad for

Nothing, fighting for  
Nothin', crying for  
Nothing, whoa  
But we won?t let it go for

Nothing, no not for  
Nothing, this should be  
Nothing to a love like what we got

Oh baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain  
But baby, can we make up now?  
'Cause I can't sleep through the pain  
Can't sleep through the pain

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
Oh no no no

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
Oh no no no

Oh, baby this love ain't gonna be perfect  
Perfect, perfect, oh oh  
And just how good it's gonna be  
We can fuss and we can fight  
Long as everything?s all right between us  
Before we go to sleep  
Baby, we're gonna be happy, oh

Baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain  
But baby, can we make up now?  
'Cause I can't sleep through the pain  
Can't sleep through the pain

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
Oh no no no Alex finished, and then Mercedes went to him.

I smiled as the two hugged, and then held hands after sitting down. "Alright guys, tomorrow will be our other two soloists, and Wednesday will be our duets. Thursday, we'll work on Friday's song." I smiled after the bell rang. My 16 kids left. Emma walked in. "Hey." She said. "Hi." I said. She smiled. "I really love you, you know that?" She said. "Yeah, I know." I said. I was planning on proposing at Nationals.

**TUESDAY**  
-Noah Puckerman-  
"Alright, guys, today is the day! Mike, Quinn, you ready?" Both of them nodded their heads. The magic hat will decide who goes first! He drew a name. "Mike Chang!" He said. Mike grinned, and got up. He stood. "This song is about how I feel about a certain someone. And how she makes me...smile." He said, and then the music began.

_You're better then the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that's right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Lets me know that it's ok yeah it's ok  
And the moments where my good times start to fade_

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you  
Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile Mike finished.

"That was great Mike, but who was it directed to?" Mr. Schuester asked. "This girl knows that I've liked her for a while, but she's with someone else at the moment." Mike said. He looked to the left side of the room, in which Mercedes, Angel, and Quinn sat. He smiled, and then sat down. Quinn looked at the other two girls. None of them were sure which one he was talking about. Quinn got up, and walked to the front of the room. "My song is about me being happy with my life. I'm in love with the father of my child, and he's been basically the rock that's kept me anchored to life. So I chose this song. I'm singing it, from his point of view, but the title is how I feel." The music began after Quinn qued the band.

_Eh-eh eh-eh yeha yeha  
Eh-eh eh-eh aha aha  
Eh-eh eh-eh yeha yeha  
Eh-eh eh-eh aha aha_

I am as vain as i allow  
I do my hair i gloss my eyes  
I touch myself all through the night  
And when something falls out of place  
I take my time i put it back  
I touch myself 'til i'm on track

Just give in don't give up baby  
Open up your heart and your mind to me  
Just know when that glass is empty  
That the world is gonna bend yeah

Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time  
Eh-eh eh-eh so happy i could die  
Be your best friend yeah i'll love you forever  
Up in the clouds we'll be higher than ever  
Eh-eh eh-eh so happy i could die and it's alright

So happy i could die and it's alright  
So happy i could die and it's alright She sang, and that's when she walked to Puck, and held his hands.

_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time  
Eh-eh eh-eh so happy i could die  
Be your best friend yeah i'll love you forever  
Up in the clouds we'll be higher than ever  
Eh-eh eh-eh so happy i could die and it's alright_ She finished, and she kissed Puck.

"That's so moving." Rachel said in her monotone voice, rolling her eyes. "Jealous, Rachel, Jealous." Quinn said. "Of What?" Rachel asked. "Not having a man." Quinn shot back. "I do have a man." Rachel replied. "Really. Who?" Quinn asked. Rachel looked at Finn, but then looked away. She left the room quickly. "Oh.." Santana said. Angel looked down at the ground.

**WEDNESDAY**  
-Quinn Fabray-  
_  
If I were a rich man  
With a million or two  
I'd live in a penthouse  
In a room, with a view_

And if I were handsome  
Well, It could happen  
Those dreams do come true

I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you  
I Wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you  
Wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have  
Wouldn't have nothing Finn sang.

_For years I have envied  
Your grace and your charm  
Everyone loves you, you know?_ Angel sang.

"Yes, I know." Finn said.

_I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you (yea)  
You and me together  
That's how it should always be  
One without the other  
Don't mean nothing to me, nothing to me._ Angel sang, and Finn began to frown.

_I wouldn't have noting nothin  
If I didn't have you  
I wouldn't know where to go, no no no_ Finn sang, but stopped.

"I can't do this anymore." He said. "What?" Angel said. The music stopped. "I'm with Rachel. I'm cheating on you." He said. I covered my mouth. Poor Angel.. Angel looked at Finn, and then Rachel. She walked up to Rachel, and slapped her. "How dare you. Bitch." She said, and she ran out of the room. Alex walked up to Finn, and began to hit him repeatedly. "You son of a bitch! How could you do that to my sister!" "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mr. Schuester said, pulling Alex and Finn apart. I left the room, going after Angel.

-Angel Guiterrez-  
I sat in the restroom, crying. I was so stupid. Finn had been cheating on me. I knew it, too. But I just overlooked it. "Hello?" Quinn said, walking in. "Go away, please." I asked. She sat next to me. "If I were you, I'd sing about it. To get over it. Sing a song tomorrow." She said, and she hugged me. I smiled. She gave me a grin, and left. I think I have a new best friend.

**BACK IN THE CHOIR ROOM**  
-Mike Chang-  
Kurt and Blaine walked up to the front of the room, even though Quinn, Angel, Rachel, and Finn were all gone. Quinn walked back into the room, but Rachel and Finn were arguing in the hallway. Kurt smiled as the music started.

_you make me happy whether you know it or not  
We should be happy that's what i said from the start  
I am so happy knowing you are the one  
That i want for the rest of my days for the rest of my days  
Through all of my days_ Kurt sang, with a smile.

_You're looking so cool you're looking so fly  
I can't deny that when i'm staring you down right dead in the eye  
I wanna try to be the person you want  
The person you need it's hard to conceive  
That somebody like you could be with someone like me_ Blaine sang, and Kurt began to blush.

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine  
The grass is greener on the other side  
The more i think the more i wish  
That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce_

On the good the bad the ugly  
The smiles the laughs the funny  
Or all the things we put each other through  
It's for you for you for you

You make me happy whether you know it or not  
We should be happy that's what i said from the start  
I am so happy knowing you are the one  
That i want for the rest of my days for the rest of my days

I'm happy knowing that you are mine  
The grass is greener on the other side  
The more i think the more i wish  
That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce  
Uh oh oh The two sang, holding hands.

"You go, Kurt and Blaine!" Mercedes said, with a smile.

**THURSDAY**  
-Finn Hudson-  
I was so confused. As far as I knew, I was still dating Angel, but also with Rachel. Then I saw Angel stomp into the choir room, and she yelled "HIT IT!" to the band. And the music began.

_I never knew perfection till  
I heard you speak and now it kills me  
Just to hear you say the simple things_

Now waking up is hard to do  
Sleeping's impossible too  
And every thing's reminding me of you  
What can I do?

It's not right not okay  
Say the words that you're saying  
Maybe we're better off this way

I'm not fine I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way  
It's better that we break

A fool to let you slip away  
I'll chase you just to hear you say  
You're scared enough  
You think that I'm insane She sang, and she looked at me.

_Saw you sitting on the lawn  
You're fragile and you're cold  
But that's all right_

The lie these days is getting rough  
Knocked you down and beat you up  
But it's just a roller coaster anyway yeah

It's not right not okay  
Say the words that you're saying  
Maybe we're better off this way

I'm not fine I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way

I'm not fine I'm not okay  
Say the words that you're saying  
Maybe we're better off this way

I'm not fine I'm not okay  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way  
It's better that we break baby Angel sang, and she looked down.

"That song was about me giving up what was one of the hardest things for me to give up." Angel said, and Mr. Schuester nodded. She quietly went to her seat. I sat there, feeling miserable.

**AFTER PRACTICE**  
-Rachel Berry-  
"So we can be a full couple now." I said to Finn. He nodded his head. "Yeah. Of course." He said. I smiled, and we kissed.

**FRIDAY**  
-Emma Pillsbury-  
I met will in the auditorium. He smiled, and kissed me after I sat down. The music began to play. "This is the first time they've sang Aerosmith this year, right?" I asked. Will nodded.

_Sweet Emotion  
Sweet Emotion_

You talk about things that nobody cares  
You're wearing out things that nobody wears  
You're calling my name but I gotta make clear  
I can't say baby where I'll be in a year

When Some Sweat Hog mama with a face like a gent  
Said my get up and go musta got up and went  
Well I got good news, she's a real good liar  
'Cause the backstage boogie set your pants on fire  
Sweet Emotion  
Sweet Emotion

When I pulled into town in a police car  
Your daddy said I took it just a little too far  
You're telling me things but your girlfriend lied  
You can't catch me 'cause the rabbit done died  
Yes it did

You stand in the front just a shakin' your rear  
I'll take you backstage, you can drink from my beer  
I'll talk about somethin' you can sure understand  
'Cause a month on the road and I'll be eaten from your hand New Directions finished, and Emma & I clapped.

"Good job, guys!" I said. I drove Emma home, and I heard a song on the radio.

_All my life I've been good, but now, ohohohohoh..._ I smiled as I knew next week's assignment.

END OF CHAPTER 17

What Hurts The Most-Rascal Flatts (Sung by Tina Cohen-Chang)  
Mad-Ne-Yo (Sung by Alejandro Guiterrez)  
Smile-Uncle Kracker (Sung by Mike Chang)  
So Happy I Could Die-Lady GaGa (Sung by Quinn Fabray)  
If I Didn't Have You-Mitchel Musso & Emily Osment (Sung by Finn Hudson & Angel Guiterrez)  
Happy-NeverShoutNever (Sung by Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel)  
Better That We Break-Maroon Five (Sung by Angel Guiterrez)  
Sweet Emotion-Aerosmith (Sung by New Directions) 


	18. Avril Lavigne Tribute

**MONDAY**  
-Will Schuester-  
"Alright, guys, I've decided it's time for yet ANOTHER tribute!" I said, excitedly. "A lot of you are going to be excited for this one. This week's tribute is to Avril Lavigne. Friday's the big assembly, and I want to use one of her songs for the number." I said. Most of the girls, Kurt, and Blaine all cheered. The other boys looked a little bummed out. "I just hate how any time you pick a big artist, it's never just a guy." Puck said. "Good. Most of the time, he leaves the girls out. But Avril Lavigne sucks anyways.." Quinn said. "No, Mr. Schuester doesn't." Artie said. "Madonna? Lady GaGa? That was him leaving the BOYS out." Finn said. "Who's Avril Lavigne?" Lauren asked. I thought about it. "Alright, guys, I'll pick a guy for the next tribute.." I said. The boys cheered. "Anyways, to our first song. Brittney had the good fortune of running into me on Saturday, and she's planned out the first number. Ready, Brit?" I asked. She smiled, and got up. She went to the front.

_Chill out what you yellin' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see_

I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talkin' to me one on one  
But you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no Brittney sang.

"I don't remember the rest of the words." Brittney said. I smiled. "Well, that was a great job, Britt. I'm really proud of you." I replied. Rachel and Angel quit talking quietly, as it got louder. "I hate you so much!" Angel said. "The feeling is VERY mutual." Rachel said. "Girls!" I said. "If you're gonna fight, then Diva-Off. Seriously." I replied. "Fine. I know the perfect song." Angel said. "And it fits the theme." She said, and stormed out of the room.

**TUESDAY**  
-Finn Hudson-  
Oh God.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend Angel started.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(feel alright feel alright feel alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the more talented princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(know I'm right know I'm right know I'm right)_ Rachel sang.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_ Angel sang.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend The two sang.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way Hey Hey..._ They finished.

I put my head in my hands. "Jesus, Mr. Schue, you created a monster.." I said. Rachel and Angel looked as though they were gonna go at each other's throats. "Angel, Rachel, sit down on opposite sides of the room. Tina, are you ready?" Mr. Schuester asked. Tina moved to the front of the room.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lied  
Is made up on your side.  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you._ Tina started, and I raised my head.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah!  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me...  
Yeah!_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you! Tina finished, looking at Artie.

The bell rang, singaling the end of Glee Club. I took Rachel's hand, and we left.

**THAT NIGHT**  
-Mercedes Jones-  
"Come on, babe." Alex said. "No. I'm not ready to lose it yet, Alex." I said. He looked at me. "Please?" He asked. "No. I can't." I answered. "Why are we together, then?" He yelled. "You don't even show me any romance in school. I gave you flowers, and you gave them to Ms. Pillsbury!" He shouted. "It was her birthday." I said. "You show me nothing in exchange for the love I show you. I'm done, Mercedes." He said, and he left. I put my head in my hands, and cried.

**WEDNESDAY**  
-Alex Guiterrez-  
Mercedes gave me the ugliest look ever, and then she started.

_You held my hand and walked me home I know  
Why you gave me that kiss  
It was something like this and made me go oh oh  
You wiped my tears got rid of all my fears why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust_

Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away yeah

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do don't try to tell me what to say  
You're better off that way yeah  
Don't think that you're charmin'  
The fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass  
And make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop thought I liked you a lot but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah that's what I said

Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who throws it all away

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do don't try to tell me what to say  
You're better off that way yeah

This guilt trip that you put me on  
Won't mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do don't try to tell me what to say  
You're better off that way yeah  
You're better off that way I'm better off alone anyway She finished, and she looked at me.

"What the hell was that?" I said aloud. "Alex!" Mr. Schuester said. "No. She's rubbing it in my face. I didn't ask you to be easy, I asked you to show some damn intimacy!" I yelled. Mercedes looked angry at me. "Whatever, Mercedes. I quit." I said, and I left the room.

-Kurt Hummel-  
"Aren't you gonna go too, Angel?" I asked. She shook her head. "Hmph. Weird how he always goes out looking for you.." I said. "I have a solo, okay, _RACHEL_?" She said. I looked at her angrily, but she took to the front of the room. "I've been experimenting with a mash-up, and this was the best I could think of." She said. The music started.

_Oh Oh  
So Much for my happy ending_

Oh Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

There's not much going on today.  
I'm really bored it's getting late.  
What happened to my Saturday?  
Monday's coming the day I hate

You were everything everything that I wanted be  
We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought no.  
He wouldn't even opened up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.

He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought no.  
He wouldn't even opened up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
Like I was special.  
Cause I was special. Oh oh.  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh.  
He was everything everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending She finished.

"I know it isn't very long, but I worked hard." She said. I laughed, and Mr. Schuester smiled. "Good job, Angel." He said. "Alright, tomorrow, the boys have all agreed to do a song that doesn't sound too girly." Mr. Schue said. I grinned.

**THURSDAY**  
-Quinn Fabray-  
The boys gathered at the front.

_Trippin out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down_ Kurt started.

_I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh oh_ Finn and Blaine sang.

_I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry  
I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet, on the ground  
Is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end_

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry Mike and Puck sang.

_I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, and I won't cry_ The boys finished.

I smiled, and began to clap. The other 14 members did as well. I met with Angel after class. "Is Alex coming back?" I asked, as we headed to my car. "I don't think so." She said, with a small frown. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I don't think anyone likes me." She said. I smiled. "You remind me of a girl who used to wear sweaters with animals on them.." I said. We got in my car, and I drove her home. "Remember. It's not about how many people like you. If they don't like you, that just means they care enough to have an opinion." I said. She smiled, and went into her house.

**FRIDAY**  
-Emma Pillsbury-  
I sat in the auditorium, waiting for Figgins to start the Assembly. Will sat down next to me. "I really hope this boosts the kids' popularity." He said. Figgins walked out. "And now, New Directions will be singing What The H-E-Double Hockey Sticks by Avril Lavi-gne. Welcome to the 2012 Pep Assembly. I smiled, and the music started.

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
All cause I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun_

You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell

So what if I go out on a million dates  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong  
I just need some time to play  
You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell

Lalalala la la  
Whoa Whoa  
Lalalala la la  
Whoa Whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy I like messing in your bed  
Yeah I am messing with your head when  
I'm messing with you in bed  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell

Lalalalalalalalalala  
Lalalalalalalalala New Directions finished.

The crowd jumped up and cheered.

**END OF CHAPTER 18**

Complicated-Avril Lavigne (Sung by Brittney Pierce)  
Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne (Sung by Rachel Berry and Angel Guiterrez)  
When You're Gone-Avril Lavigne (Sung by Tina Cohen-Chang)  
Don't Tell Me-Avril Lavigne (Sung by Mercedes Jones)  
He Wasn't/My Happy Ending-Avril Lavigne/Avril Lavigne (Sung by Angel Guiterrez)  
Alice(Underground)-Avril Lavigne (Boys of New Directions)  
What The Hell-Avril Lavigne (Sung by New Directions) 


	19. Rhythm Of Love

**Chapter 19:...I Love You**  
**MONDAY**  
-Artie Abrams-  
"Alright guys, this week is going to be themed towards Valentine's Day, seeing as it is this Friday!" Mr. Schuester said. I smiled, and I looked at Mercedes, who was sitting next to me. I held her hand. "Mr. Schuester?" Angel asked. "Yes, Angel?" He said. "Alex..is coming back. He said he'd be in rehersal on Wednesday." Mr. Schuester nodded. Great. That douche was going to try to take Mercedes back from me. I knew that he would try it. "So, Love Songs?" I asked. "Yes. And since you've been telling me that you had a number, Finn, why don't you start us off?" Mr. Schue said, with a smile. "Alright." Finn said, and he went to the front. The music started.

_Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take, I'll be watching you  
Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
Oh can't you see you belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take  
Every move you make and every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you  
Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night  
I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take, I'll be watching you  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take, I'll be watching you_ Finn finished, and that's when he ended next to Rachel. Angel sighed.

"Good job, Finn." Mr. Schue said. "Wasn't that like, a stalker song?" Santana asked. I smiled. "Well..maybe we could get to the point of the songs better, Finn." Mr. Schue said. "But you're good for the week. Any other takers for today?" He asked. Brittney raised her hand. "I've been planning out a song." She said. She went to the band, and told them. They smiled, and she went to the front.

_She's cool and she's cruel,  
But she knows what she's doing.  
She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion.  
She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter.  
Strange as it seems,  
She's the one I'm after._

She can't keep a secret for more than an hour.  
She runs on one-hundred proof attitude power.  
And the more she ignores me,  
The more I adore her.  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her.  
'Cause she's bittersweet.  
She knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself.  
I don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm looking for.

But when she sees it's me  
On her Caller ID,  
She won't pick up the phone.  
She'd rather be alone.  
But I can't give up just yet,  
'Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringing in my head.  
Still ringing in my head.  
She's cool and she's cruel,  
But she knows what she's doing.  
Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined.

'Cause she's bittersweet.  
She knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself.  
I don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more Brittney sang, and Santana smiled. She stood up, and hugged Brittney.

"I love you too." She said, and she embraced her for a long time.

**TUESDAY**  
-Angel Guiterrez-  
"So you and Artie?" I asked Mercedes. "Yep." Mercedes said. "Weren't you just with my brother?" I asked. "Two weeks ago. And then Artie asked me out." She said, with a smile. "Hm." I said, and I sat down in glee club. Why had she jumped to the Artcedes ship from the Alercedes ship? It confused me. Mr. Schue walked into the room. "Hey guys, it's about time for our performances for today. I have..Rachel and then All of the boys down for today, is that right?" He asked. Rachel said yes, and then the other guys did. She walked to the front. "Alright, before I begin, I just want to say that this is about Finn. We're already together, but-" "JUST SING ALREADY!" I said. She gave me an ugly look, but the music started then.

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that i am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That i will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or i won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what i intended  
I always swore to you i'd never fall apart  
You always thought that i was stronger  
I may have failed but i have loved you from the start

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in i'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That i will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or i won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That i will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or i won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find Rachel finished. "Scene." She said. I clapped along with the glee club.

She came over to me, and sat down. "Listen, about the whole 'Finn' thing. I wanted to help you get a boyfriend." She said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. You like dancers, right?" She asked.

-Quinn Fabray-  
So I can be Faberry, and I can be Quinngel, but to see Rangel as friends makes me sicker than the fact that I spent time to think of our pet names together. Puck smiled, and kissed me. That's when he went to the front, and I noticed the boys atire. Puck, Finn, Sam, and Mike were all dressed nicely, looking like the "Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind" outfits, and Blaine, Kurt, and Artie were dressed in more gangster clothes. It was weird, but as soon as I heard the music start, I understood.

_i've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside i've got the month of may.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._ Finn and Puck dueted.

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da ba ba da da)_ Artie sang.

_It's been some time since we last spoke  
This is gonna sound like a bad joke (bad joke)  
But momma I fell in love again  
It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend (girlfriend)_

And I know it sounds so old  
But cupid got me in a chokehold (chokehold)  
And I'm afraid I might give in  
Towels on the mat my white flag is waving (ba da da da) Kurt and Blaine sang.

_I don't need no money fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._ Artie sang.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of may  
With my girl (fade) _Mike and Sam sang.

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da ba ba da da)_ They finished.

I smiled. "Good job, guys!" Mr. Schuester said. "Girls, I hope you bring it, cause that was great." "THIS WAS A COMPETITON!" Rachel said. "If you want it to be." She grabbed her binder, and began to write down ideas. Thank you, Mr. Schuester..

**WEDNESDAY**  
-Artie Abrams-  
"Welcome back, Alex." Mr. Schue said. Alex had been dogging me all day. Before Glee Club, he had come up to me. "I'm gonna get Mercedes back, you know." He said. "Didn't you break up with her?" I asked. "It doesn't matter. She's mine." He said. So..I decided to make Mercedes...musically turned on. "Mr. Schue, can I sing my song?" I asked. "Sure, Art." Mr. Schue said. I rolled to the front, and the music played.

_Baby are you down down down down down?  
Down down  
Even if the sky is falling down?  
Down down_

You oughta know  
Tonight is the night to let it go  
Put on a show  
I wanna see how you lose control

So leave it behind  
'cause we have a night to get away  
So come on and fly with me  
As we make our great escape

So baby don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only  
No need to worry

Baby are you down down down down down?  
Down down  
Baby are you down down down down down?  
Down down  
Even if the sky is falling down?  
Down like she 'posed to be  
She gets down low for me  
Down like her temperature  
'cause to me she zero degrees

She cold over freeze  
I got that girl from overseas  
Now she's my miss america  
Now can i be her soldier please?

I'm fightin' for this girl  
On the battlefield of love  
Don't it look like baby cupid  
Sent her arrows from above?  
Don't you ever leave the side of me  
Indefinitely not probably  
And honestly i'm down like the economy

Baby don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only  
No need to worry I finished. Mercedes smiled.

I rolled by her, and she held my hand. Alex raised his. "Mr. Schue, I'd like to go today too." He said. "Go ahead, Alex." Mr. Schue said, with a smile. Alex grinned at me, and went to the front of the room.

-Mercedes Jones-

_For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing (oh yeah)_

For the ending of my first begin  
(Ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)  
And for the rare and unexpected friend  
(Ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)  
For the way you're something that I never choose  
But at the same time something I don't wanna lose  
And never wanna be without ever again (oh oh)  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed (oh)  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed (that I needed)  
So now it's so clear I need you here always

Who'd knew that I'd be here (who'd knew that I'd be here oh oh)  
So unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh oh)  
Undeniably happy (hey)  
Said with you right here, right here next to me (oh)  
Girl you're the...

You're the best thing I never knew I needed (said I needed oh oh)  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed (needed oh)  
So now it's so clear I need you here always  
Baby baby  
Now it's so clear I need you here always Alex finished.

I wiped my eyes. Artie. Alex. I had to choose. UGH!

**AFTER CLASS**  
"Alright, guys, I can't do this. You two can't do that to me. Quit fighting over me. Seriously." I said. Alex scoffed. "You're MY girlfriend, Mercedes." He said. "No. I chose Artie. So you can get screwed." I said. Artie smiled. "And you, you need to quit getting so jealous. I didn't even choose him. So we're singing that trio tomorrow. You know which one." I said.

**THURSDAY**  
-Quinn Fabray-  
Mercedes had been telling me about how her and Alex and Artie were in some gay love triangle. I felt bad for her, because that must have sucked. Just last year, we were in that Finchel/Fuinn thing. But then I found Puck..speaking of which, we were double-dating with Sam and Lauren to Breadstix tomorrow. Mercedes started off her song, and I payed attention.

"Not again..this ain't happening to me.."

_Keep rockin and keep knockin whether your louie viottonin it up or reebokin you see the hate that they serving on a platter so what we gon' have desert or disaster _Artie sang.

_never thought id be in love like this when i look at you my mind goes on a trip then you came in and knocked me on my face feels like im in a race but i already won first place  
I never thought i fall for you as hard as i did (as hard as i did ya)  
You got me thinking about our life our house and kids  
Every morning i look at you and smile cause boy you came around and you knocked me down ( knocked me down)  
Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down just get back up when it knockes you down_ Mercedes sang.

_I used to be commander in cheif for my pimp ship flying high till i met this pretty little missile who shot me outta the sky so now im crashing dont know how it happened but i know it feels so damn good said if i could go back and make it happen faster dont you know i would baby if i could  
Miss independent to the fullest the load never too much she helped me pull it she shot the bullet that ended that life i swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight girl sometimes love_ Alex sang.

_I never thought id be in love like this when i look at you my mind goes on a trip then you came in and knocked me on my face feels like im in a race but i already won first place  
I never thought i fall for you as hard as i did (as hard as i did ya)  
You got me thinking about our life our house and kids  
Every morning i look at you and smile cause boy you came around and you knocked me down ( knocked me down)  
Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down just get back up when it knockes you down_ The trio finished.

Mercedes still looked conflicted. Alex sat at the top left, Artie at the bottom left, and Mercedes sat at the piano. Rachel, Santana, Brittney, Angel, Tina, Lauren, and I all got up. Mercedes didn't. I guess she wasn't singing with us today.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of Heaven turns too dark_ I sang.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_ Rachel sang.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_ Tina and Angel dueted.

_And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind  
_Brittney sang.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before_

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart  
Listen to your heart  
Listen to your heart The girls and I finished.

"That was great, girls." Mr. Schuester said.

-Mercedes Jones-  
It really was. It helped me decide who I was going to choose.

**FRIDAY**  
-Emma Pillsbury-  
Will & I held hands. Everyone in the glee club was here at Breadstix, and they were all performing.

_My head is stuck in the clouds she begs me to come down  
Says "Boy quit foolin' around"  
I told her "I love the view from up here warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above as it turns to the rhythm of love"_

We may only have tonight  
But 'til the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love

Well my heart beats like a drum guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song to be sung  
She's got blue eyes deep like the sea that roll back when she's laughin' at me  
She rises up like the tide the moment her lips meet mine  
We may only have tonight  
But 'til the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love

When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion  
And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry

And long after I've gone you'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind the way to make love so fine

We may only have tonight  
But 'til the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love

Play the music low  
And sway to the music of love  
Yeah sway to the music of love New Directions finished.

They went off into their separate pairings. Brittney sat with Santana, Rachel sat with Finn, Quinn and Puck sat together, Lauren and Sam, Kurt and Blaine, Artie and Mercedes, and Alex and Tina. Angel looked around nervously for somewhere to sit, and Mike Chang invited her to come with him. It was so cute how everyone was pairing off. I kissed Will. This was the best Valentine's ever.

-Mike Chang-  
"So, Angel, I was wondering...would you like to see a movie...as in..a date...with me?" I asked. She smiled. "You mean our second date. This is our first." She said, and I smiled hugely.

-Alejandro Guiterrez-  
I was so mad at Mercedes, but Tina had approached me. She had asked if I would go with her. Of course I said yes. At first, I thought it was just to get Mercedes back, but...Tina was pretty cute.

-Will Schuester-  
"Alright guys, get ready for next week. We'll be in New York all week...FOR NATIONALS!"

END OF CHAPTER 19

Every Breath You Take-The Police (Sung by Finn Hudson)  
Just The Girl-The Click Five (Sung by Brittney Pierce)  
Fall For You-Secondhand Serenade (Sung by Rachel Berry)  
Cupid's Chokehold/My Girl-Gym Class Heroes/The Temptations (Sung by New Directions Boys)  
Down-Jay Sean (Sung by Artie Abrams)  
Never Knew I Needed-Ne-Yo (Sung by Alejandro Guiterrez)  
Knocks You Down-Keri Hilson (Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, & Alejandro Guiterrez)  
Listen To Your Heart-Roxette (Sung by New Directions Girls)  
Rhythm Of Love-Plain White T's (Sung by New Directions) 


	20. Nationals, Part 1

**MONDAY**  
-Will Schuester-  
"Thanks, Em, for coming with us. New Directions wants to do a number before we leave." I said. Tonight we were to leave for New York, where we'd compete in Nationals for the second time. We were supposed to leave in a few hours, and New Directions requested to sing a song before we left, to pump themselves up. "What is this year's setlist for New Directions, anyways?" Emma asked. "Well, we're opening with Rachel singing 'Love Song' by Sara Baresilles, Then Finn's gonna sing 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith, we redid 'Empire State Of Mind', and we're ending with 'Thunderstruck'." I finished. "That's a really good setlist, Will!" She said. I smiled. "So, are you two ready?" Brittney asked. I smiled, and took Emma's hand, and we sat down. "Go ahead." Brittney closed the curtain, and the music started. The curtains swung open once again, and Brittney began to sing.

_hot and dangerous*  
If you're one of us then roll with us  
'cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough  
And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
And no you don't wanna mess with us  
Got jesus on my necklace_ Brittney sang.

_I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (let's go!)_

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are! New Directions sang.

_I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (let's go!)_

Dj turn it up  
Dj turn it up  
Dj turn it up  
Dj turn it up

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

Ow! They finished. Emma and I clapped. "NATIONALS, HERE WE COME!" I said, with a smile.

**THAT NIGHT**  
-Rachel Berry-  
The plane ride sucked, but that night, at the hotel, I met with Finn in the boys room. Mr. Schue, Puck, Mike, Sam, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, and Alex weren't in there, so we were alone. I sat on the bed. "Oh, Finn, I love you." I said. He did that half-smile. "Rachel..I think..I have feelings for Angel." He said. He looked at me. "WHAT!" I said. I was just so..angry. "They aren't strong. I love you too. I just..I can't walk around feeling guilty. Are you sure you love me?" He asked. I took a while to think. "I don't know anymore. I'm done." I said, and I left the room, looking for Mr. Schuester.

-Finn Hudson-  
A few hours later, after Rachel..dumped me..Mr. Schue came back. "Hey, I..I don't feel like doing Nationals anymore. I'll go for support..but I can't sing my solo. Give it to Sam or Puck. Hell, even Artie." I said. Mr. Schue nodded. "Rachel gave her solo up too.." He said. I gasped. Rachel didn't want to sing a solo for Nationals?

**TUESDAY**  
-Quinn Fabray-  
So it was settled that Santana was going to sing Rachel's song, and Sam was going to sing Finn's. And then the bomb was dropped on us. "PERFORMING FIRST AT THE 2011 NATIONALS, FROM SAVANNAH, GEORGIA, FRANKENSOUND!"

_Head under water and they tell me  
To breathe easy for awhile  
The breathing gets harder even i know that_

Made room for me it's too soon to see  
If i'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well  
But you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you ask for it  
'cause you need one you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute

Babe i'll walk the seven seas  
When i believe that there's a reason  
To write you a love song today today Frankensound finished.

My jaw was dropped. Seriously? I didn't even pay attention when they sang "Right Round". They had used one of our songs. Mr. Schuester looked angry. We left for the day, since it was just Frankensound. Tomorrow was Vocal Adrenaline and The Rock-Its, Thursday was SING! and Sonic Voice, Friday was just us, and Saturday was the judging.

**WEDNESDAY**  
-Artie Abrams-  
Sunshine walked out on the stage, and the music started.

_Go away give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye it'll make me want to kiss you  
I love you so much more when you're not here  
Watchin' all the bad shows drinking all of my beer_

I don't believe Adam and Eve  
Spent every damn day together  
If you give me some room  
There will be room enough for two

Tonight leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight

I don't wanna wake up with another  
But I don't wanna always wake up with you either  
No you can't hop into my shower  
All I ask for is one hour She sang, holding her arms out.

_Tonight  
(Go away give me a chance to miss you)  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
(Say goodbye it'll make me want to kiss you)  
Alone I'm lonely_

I'm tired  
(Go away give me a chance to miss you)  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
(Say goodbye it'll make me want to kiss you)  
Alone I'm lonely

Tonight  
(Go away give me a chance to miss you)  
(Say goodbye it'll make me want to kiss you) Sunshine finished.

As the crowd was clapping, the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline, Ryan George walked out on stage. He stood opposite Sunshine. The girls gathered behind her, and the boys gathered behind him.

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control_ Ryan sang.

_She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild_

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad bad bad  
Good girls go bad bad bad  
Good girls go Vocal Adrenaline sang.

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy you're dangerous  
Yeah you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control_ Sunshine sang.

_Oh she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance_

I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad bad bad  
Good girls go bad bad bad  
Good girls go Vocal Adrenaline finished.

We cheered. Hey, we were good sports. They didn't suck like Frankensound. They didn't steal our songs. The music began. I needed to take that comment back..

_I was Caught  
In the middle of a railroad track (Thunder)  
I looked round  
And I knew there was no turning back (Thunder)  
My mind raced  
And I thought what could I do (Thunder)  
And I knew  
There was no help, no help from you (Thunder)  
Sound of the guns  
Beatin' in my heart  
The thunder of guns (it)  
Tore me apart  
You've been - thunderstruck  
[Rode | Went] down the highway  
Broke the limit, we hit the town  
Went through to Texas, yeah Texas  
And we had some fun  
We met some girls  
Some dancers who gave a good time  
Broke all the rules, played all the fools  
Yeah, yeah, they, they, they blew our minds_

THUNDERSTRUCK! Vocal Adrenaline finished.

"What the hell!" I said. Quinn, who was next to me, agreed. "Mr. Schuester, they're singing our songs!" I said. He nodded. "I know. And I think I know why." He said, gruffly. He nodded towards the front left corner. Sue Sylvester was sitting over there. "We need a new set list. Soon." He said.

**THURSDAY**  
**AT THE MOTEL:**  
-Rachel Berry-  
After New Directions (minus Finn and I) left, the motel was quiet. I went down to the hotel's grand ballroom. As I walked around, I sang the song I had written and saved last year's Regionals with.

_What can you do when your good isnt good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh how many times will it take for me to get it right to get it right?_ I hummed lightly, and I looked out the window.

If I was more attentive, I would have noticed the six foot 2 man weeping and walking out behind me.

**AT NATIONALS:**  
-Mercedes Jones-  
"Are they even allowed to sing E.T., Mr. Schuester?" I asked. "They just did." He said, with a sigh. I was suprised that this team didn't open with one of OUR songs. After they finished E.T. (By Katy Perry), they sang Shake It (by Metro Station), they sang their last song. That's when I got really pissed off.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming_

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well every moment spent with you  
Is a moment i treasure

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'cause i'd miss you babe  
And i don't wanna miss a thing

'cause even when i dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And i don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And i'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then i kiss your eyes and thank god we're together  
And i just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever forever and ever  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'cause i'd miss you babe  
And i don't wanna miss a thing

'cause even when i dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'cause i'd still miss you babe  
And i don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'cause i'd miss you babe  
And i don't wanna miss a thing

'cause even when i dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And i don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing The Rock-Its finished.

"Oh, HELL TO THE NO!" I said. I got up, and left the auditorium. I walked out. Kurt followed, along with the rest of New Directions. Mr. Schue chased us. After we got to the motel, I just went to my room. "I don't even wanna do this anymore, Schue!" I said. He looked at me. "Guys. Come on. You can beat this." He said. "We have to do solos. Multiple solos." Kurt said. Mr. Schue said. "No, he's right." Arite said. "Mostly, they'll be expecting Rachel, or Finn. Or romantic duets. We have to do solos, and then a final ground number that blows them away." Artie said. "So who gets the solos?" Tina asked. "We need two boy ones, and two girl ones." Mr. Schue said. "I'm doing one." Kurt said. "I think Artie should too." I said. "Well, then, Mercedes deserves one too." Artie replied. I smiled. "And Brittney." Santana said. "Alright. We have our soloists. Now what's our group song gonna be?" Mr. Schue said. "I've got it. It's the perfect thing to make them remember our name." Artie said, with a grin.

-Finn Hudson-  
"Mr. Schue, I've decided..that I want to be in the New Directions number. But I think you should give tiny solos to Mike and Lauren, since they don't get competition solos." I said. "I agree." Mr. Schue said. "I want to be back in too." Rachel said. "That's fine. Alright, we compete Friday. We'll start our number off with Kurt's solo, and then go to Artie's, then Mercedes', then Brittney's, and we'll finish with the group number." Mr. Schuester said. We all cheered. We had a plan. And set list or not, we were gonna win this thing.

-Will Schuester-  
That night, I went back to my room with Emma. "Hey, Em, it's a beautiful night." I said. "Yeah, it is." She replied, with a smile. "Let's look for something dumb to do." I said, and she giggled. "What, Will?" She asked. "Hey Emma?" I said. She turned, and smiled. I got down on my knee, and pulled out the small box. "I think I wanna marry you."

END OF CHAPTER 20

Pre-Nationals:  
We R Who We R-Ke$ha (Sung by New Directions)

NATIONALS:

Frankensound  
Love Song-Sara Bareilles (Sung by Frankensound)  
Right Round-Flo Rida Ft. Ke$ha (Sung by Frankensound)

Vocal Adrenaline  
Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)-P!NK (Sung by Sunshine Corazon)  
Good Girls Go Bad-Cobra Starship (Sung by Sunshine Corazon & Ryan George)  
Thunderstruck-AC/DC (Sung by Vocal Adrenaline)

NOT AT NATIONALS:  
Get It Right-Rachel Berry (Sung by Rachel Berry)

NATIONALS:  
Rock-Its  
E.T.-Katy Perry (Sung by The Rock-Its)  
Shake It-Metro Station (Sung by The Rock-Its)  
I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing-Aerosmith (Sung by The Rock-Its) 


	21. Nationals, Part 2

Recap:  
New Directions is in New York for the 2012 NATIONALS! Upon getting there, they are greatly disturbed by two things: one, Finchel leaves the competition, and Sue Sylvester is there. Vocal Adrenaline, The Rock-Its, and Frankensound demolished New Directions setlist, causing them to have to come up with one just days before they competed. After Rachel and Finn came back, New Directions began to come up with a new setlist. And that's what you missed on "We Still Haven't Stopped Believin'"

**Chapter 21:NATIONALS, PART 2**  
**THURSDAY**  
-Emma Pillsbury-  
"Oh, Will." I said. I began to cry. "I'm sorry..maybe another time." He said. "Yes." I replied. He gasped, and then he smiled. He hugged me, and kissed me. And I kissed him back.

**FRIDAY**  
-Rachel Berry-  
Mr. Schuester was in a great mood today, none of us knew why. And then I saw it. "Ms. Pillsbury has a wedding ring on!" I said. "That's an engagement ring, Rachel." Kurt said. I rolled my eyes. "WHO CARES!" I said. He smiled, and patted my shoulder. "WELCOME TO DAY FOUR OF THE 2012 NATIONAL SHOW CHOIR COMPETITION. TODAY, SING! AND SONIC VOICE WILL BE PERFORMING. FIRST, SING!, FROM WINTER PARK, COLORADO!" We clapped, and the music started.

_I see you  
And I'm waiting to make my move  
But I'm scared  
And I know that you got  
Better things to do  
I'll touch your hand  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
It's cliche I know  
But baby it's the price we pay  
To get the things we've wanted  
To get the things we've left behind  
It's what you've wanted  
What you needed  
What you've always dreamt about  
Don't take another step  
And don't breathe another breath  
Unless you're coming back to me_

I'm trusting you  
And I'm taking the long way home  
I'm leaving  
And it's not because of you  
Will you just hold me tight  
And never let me go?  
I know this whole things wrong  
But baby, we're invincible SING! finished.

I was confused. I didn't know that song. But it wasn't long until they launched into their next one.

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as i fell asleep_

'cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But i would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that i'd rather stay  
Awake when i'm asleep  
'cause everything is never as it seems

'cause i'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread They finished.

Alright, I knew Owl City. What was next? My question was answered soon enough.

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling I wish you were here They finished.

And because they weren't cheaters, and they had a sweet ballad setlist, I stood and cheered. "ATTENTION CONTESTANTS AND AUDIENCE, IT IS TIME FOR THE FIRST INTERMISSION. AFTER THIS HOUR, SONIC VOICE WILL PERFORM THEIR "WE" MEDLEY." The MC announced. We went to the lobby. Not everyone wanted to stay. "Guys, at least half of you need to be here to watch the next ones." Mr. Schue said. Puck and Quinn said "We're going..sightseeing." They said, and they were holding hands. "I'm going to the room." Lauren said, and Sam said "Me too." "No, Sam, stay here." Lauren said. "Why? I want to spend time with you!" He said. "You're too clingy, Sam. I'm sick of it. We're over." Lauren said, and she left. "I'm going." I said. Finn looked at Mr. Schue. "I'll stay." Angel and Mike were holding hands. I guess it was official now. "We're both leaving." Angel said, with Mike. The final tally was:  
Leaving: Puck, Quinn, Lauren, Brittney, Santana, Mike, Angel, and me. Staying: Sam, Finn, Artie, Mercedes, Alex, Tina, Kurt, and Blaine. Eight left, and the eight that stayed went with Mr. Schuester. Ms. Pillsbury went with us.

-Tina Cohen-Chang-  
"AND NOW, ALL THE WAY FROM AUSTIN, TEXAS, SONIC VOICE!" The announcer said. He had an annoying voice. Sonic Voice went out on stage, and began to sing the "We" medley.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'_

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you SV sang.

_Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on your face  
A big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place_

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleading with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
Big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you They sang, and the music rapidly changed.

_There comes a time  
When we hear a certain call  
When the world  
Must come together as one_

There are people dying  
And it's time to lend a hand to life  
The greatest gift of all

We can't go on  
Pretending day by day  
That someone, somehow  
Will soon make a change  
We are all a part of  
God's great big family  
And the truth, you know,  
Love is all we need

We are the world,  
We are the children  
We are the ones  
Who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me

Send them your heart  
So they'll know that someone cares  
So their cries for help  
Will not be in vain  
We can't let them suffer  
No, we cannot turn away  
We are the world,  
We are the children  
We are the ones  
Who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving (Nou se mond la)  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me Sonic Voice finished. As The Music Rapidly Changed, Their Head Singer, Lynn McClanahan took the microphone.

_We are family I've got all my sisters with me  
We are family get up everybody and sing  
We are family I've got all my sisters with me  
We are family get up everybody and sing_

Everyone can see we're together as we walk on by  
And we fly just like birds of a feather I won't tell no lie  
All all of the people around us

They say can they be that close?  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose

We are family I've got all my sisters with me  
We are family get up everybody and sing  
We are family I've got all my sisters with me  
We are family get up everybody and sing Lynn sang.

_We are family I've got all my sisters with me  
We are family get up everybody and sing  
We are family I've got all my sisters with me  
We are family get up everybody and sing_

We are family I've got all my sisters with me  
We are family get up everybody and sing  
We are family I've got all my sisters with me  
We are family get up everybody and sing

We are family I've got all my sisters with me  
We are family get up everybody and sing  
We are family I've got all my sisters with me  
We are family get up everybody and sing  
We are family I've got all my sisters with me Sonic Voice finished.

I stood up, clapping. I liked them. But, New Directions were tomorrow. The Last Performers.

-Santana Lopez-  
"Britt Britt, can I talk to you?" I asked. She smiled. "What's up?" She asked. "I..I can't do this anymore." I said. "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked, a sad look on her face. "Yes." I said. "Why?" She said. "Are you a lesbian? Fully? Like do boys gross you out?" I asked. She hesitated, and then said "No." I looked down. "If you aren't a lesbian, what are you?" I asked. "I like boys, and I like girls." She said. "But I love you." "Bi-Sexual?" I sighed. "No, Brittney. Until you're a full lesbian, until you can be fully mine, then we can't do this anymore." I said. It was the lamest excuse ever, but as I walked away, I realized it was solely that I was in love with someone, it just wasn't Brittney.

-Rachel Berry-  
I followed Quinn and Puck, because I was curious. I found that they stopped at a motel. I followed them inside, and saw that they went up to the third floor on the elevator. I followed. When I got upstairs, I saw that my mom and Beth were in the hall with Quinn and Puck. "Mom?" I said. "Rachel!" She said, and she handed Beth to Quinn. "How could you not tell me you were coming?" I asked. "Rachel, I.." She started. "No. You don't get to talk. You must not love me very much, because you totally ditched me, when you could have made me a star. You could give me everything you've owed me for 18 damn years now. But no. You throw it all away for that bastard child. You must not love me very much. And now, I'm going to do something you did to me, and walk out, slamming the door right in your face." I said, and I left. The tears didn't flow until I got down to the first floor. I sat in the lobby. 30 minutes later, Quinn came slamming through the stairway door.

-Quinn Fabray-  
"Shelby, are you okay?" I asked. Shelby was standing, quietly. "Quinn..she didn't even listen. I was going to suprise all of you at the end of Nationals..I just want..I want to go home." Shelby said. She went inside, and 30 minutes later, she was packed. "Kiss Beth goodbye." Shelby said, and I kissed my daughter. Puck did too, and then Shelby left. And that's when I blew up. I took off downstairs. I saw Rachel, and I walked up to her. "You're a bitch, Rachel." I said. She looked up at me, as if her tears were going to flow. "You just lost any chance of us ever being friends. I'm sick and tired of you being all about yourself. Your mother was going to suprise everyone. The only reason she told Puck and I that she was here was so we could see Beth. Speaking of my daughter, if you EVER call her a bastard, I will not hesitate to knock that nose right off of your face. Don't talk to me again, Berry." I said, and I walked off. "Quinn!" Puck said, and after I was outside, stopping a cab, I waited for him. We got into a cab. "Quinn, just, listen." He said. "Don't talk about her. I don't want to hear it." I said. "LISTEN." He said. "I love you. You, and me, and Beth are the only ones that matter." He said, and he kissed me. "I love you." He said, again. "I love you too." I said, and we kissed again.

**FRIDAY**  
-Emma Pillsbury-  
Right before New Directions were to perform, Will and I sat down. We clapped as the curtains opened, and Kurt was at the microphone. New Directions stood behind him, and he began to sing.

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
To say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between  
Everyone knows  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm over my head

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind Kurt finished. New Directions kept their heads down, but that was when Artie rolled up to the microphone.

New Directions exploded with the beginning part.

_I-I-I-I came to dance dance dance dance  
I hit the floor 'cause thats my plans plans plans plans  
Im wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands  
Give me space for both my hands hands hands hands_

Ye ye

'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on...

Yeaaah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO! gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO! baby lets go!

'Cause we gon rock this club  
We gon go all night  
We gon light it up  
Like its dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon light it up  
Like its dynamite!  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO! gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO! baby lets go!

'Cause we gon rock this club  
We gon go all night  
We gon light it up  
Like its dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon light it up  
Like its dynamite!

Im gonna take it all out  
Im gonna be the last one standing.  
Im over it all and I  
Im gonna be the last one landing.  
Cause I I I.. believe it  
And I I I .. I just want it all...  
I just want it all...  
Im gonna put my hands in the air!  
Hands hands in the air!  
Put your hands in the air!  
'Cause we gon rock this club  
We gon go all night  
We gon light it up  
Like its dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon light it up  
Like its dynamite! Artie finished, and New Directions returned to their spots with their heads down. This time, Mercedes stepped up.

_Hurry up and wait  
So close but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face and the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting  
We live and we learn to take

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time Mercedes sang, welling on the last note.

_One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_ Mercedes finished, and then she and Brittney quickly changed spots. New Directions were to dance to this one.

Brittney began to dance as the music began to play, and then she started.

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby i'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat gotta be first_

I'm a like the ringleader i call the shots  
(call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker i make it hot  
When i put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and i'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When i crack that whip everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me follow me show me what you can do  
Everybody let go we can make a dancefloor just like a circus  
Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah like a what? like-like-like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When i crack that whip everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me follow me show me what you can do  
Everybody let go we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When i crack that whip everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me follow me show me what you can do  
Everybody let go we can make a dancefloor just like a circus Brittney finished.

She stepped back into the darkness of the stage, and that's when the kids stepped up. Each of them had a white shirt with a huge black letter on it, but it unseeable what word it was. And then the music began.

_You ready? Let's go  
Yeah for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all come on_

This is ten percent luck twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name

Mike he doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him

But forget 'em he knows the code  
It's not about the salary it's all about reality and makin' some noise  
Makin' the story makin' sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tina's pickin' it up let's go

Who the hell is he anyway? He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leavin' them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact  
That many misjudge him because he makes a livin' from writin' raps

Put it together himself now the picture connects  
Never askin' for someone's help to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote his will is beyond reach  
And now when it all unfolds the skill of an artist

This is twenty percent skill eighty percent fear  
Be a hundred percent clear 'cause Sam is ill  
Who would've thought he'd be the one to set the west in flames?  
And I heard him wreckin' with the crystal method name of the game  
Came back dropped Mercedes took 'em to church  
I'm like 'Alex man why you have the stupidest verse?  
This dude is the truth now everybody givin' him guest spots  
His stock's through the roof I heard he screwin' with S-dot

This is ten percent luck twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name

They call him Artie the sick and he's spittin' fire an' mike  
Got him out the dryer he's hot found him in Fort Minor with Finn  
A freakin' annihilist porcupine he's a prick he's a jerk  
The type women want to be with and rappers hope he gets shot

Eight years in the makin' patiently waitin' to blow  
Now the record with Santana's takin' over the globe  
She's got a partner in crime her stuff is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of stuff that comes out of this kid's throat

Britt, she's not your everyday on the block  
She knows how to work with what she's got  
Makin' her way to the top  
People think it's a common owners name  
People keep askin' her was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym?

No Angel's livin' proof got him rockin' the booth  
He'll get you buzzin' quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they doin give a hundred percent  
Forget Puck nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he writes every note and he writes every line  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind

It's like a design is written in his head every time  
Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those mother trucks he runs with those kids that he signed  
Ridiculous without even tryin' how do they do it?

This is ten percent luck twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name

This is ten percent luck twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name New Directions finished.  
"AND THE NAME TO REMEMBER IS!" Artie yelled  
"NEW DIRECTIONS!" New Directions yelled

The crowd went crazy cheering. It was amazing the magnitude these kids had.

**LATER**  
-Will Schuester-  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the 2012 National Show Choir Competiton is-A TIE! VOCAL ADRENALINE AND NEW DIRECTIONS, YOU'RE GOING TO THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS!" The Emcee yelled. My Kids went wild with happiness.

**SATURDAY**  
-Santana Lopez-  
After that long plane ride, everyone was glad to be back in the choir room. "Alright, kids, I'm SO proud of you. The National MVPs is a 2 way split on boy and girl. The boys are Kurt and Artie!" He said, and the room clapped. Artie and Kurt took their trophies. "The girls, Mercedes and Brittney!" Once again, the room clapped. "Alright, before we start to talk about our World Championship setlist, I-" "Um, excuse me." A voice came from the doorway. "Hi, Sunshine." Mr. Schue said. "Listen..I'm transferring back to McKinley on Monday..Dustin Goolsby kicked me out..for Vocal Adrenaline not being the winner. But I love glee club. If you'll take me, I'd love to be in Glee." Sunshine said. "That's..that's great, Sunshine. You'll be a great addition to the club." Mr. Schue said. "But you have to listen to the song that we've had planned for the next member." Alex said. Sunshine smiled, and then we all went to the auditorium.

-Sunshine Corazon-  
"Sunshine, if you're gonna be in New Directions, you'd better get ready for the storm of hate that hits us everyday." Finn said. "It makes us stronger, but we have to let you know what you're getting yourself into." Rachel said. I smiled, and nodded. That's when New Directions began.

_Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey  
We got your disease_

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun na na na na na na na knees knees  
I wanna watch you bleed

Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want to you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
Very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get there for free  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my my my serpentine  
I wanna hear you scream  
Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here everyday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun na na na na na na na knees knees  
I'm gonna watch you bleed

When you're high you never  
Ever want to come down so down so down so down YEAH!

You know where you are  
You're in the jungle baby  
You gonna die  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun na na na na na na na knees knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my my my my serpentine  
Jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun na na na na na na na knees knees  
Down in the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
It's gonna bring you down! New Directions finished.

"Well, what do you say, Sunshine?" Tina asked. "I say..bring it on." I said.

-Finn Hudson-  
I caught up to Rachel after Mr. Schue told us goodnight. "Rachel, listen, I'm..I'm in love with you." I said. She stopped, and looked in my eyes. She kissed me, and I kissed back. Passion ignited through our lips. She finished, and looked at me. "That is so songwriting material. I love you too, Finn. You and only you." She said. I smiled. "Are we back together?" I said. "Duh." She said, and she hugged me. We got in my car, and I drove her home.

-Emma Pillsbury-  
"Will, I have something to say before we go any further in our relationship." I said. He looked at me. "What is it, Emma?" He asked. "Well, do you remember..do you remember that night when I..lost it to you?" I asked. He nodded, still confused. "And how..we'd had a little bit too much to drink?" I asked. He nodded once more.

-Will Schuester-  
"I'm Pregnant, Will." Emma said.

**END OF CHAPTER 21**

NATIONALS:  
SING!  
Baby, We're Invincible-A Rocket To The Moon (Sung by SING!)  
Fireflies-Owl City (Sung by SING!)  
Vanilla Twilight-Owl City (Sung by SING!)

Sonic Voice  
We Will Rock You-Queen (Sung by Sonic Voice)  
We Are The World-Multiple Artists (Sung by Sonic Voice)  
We Are Family-Sister Sledge (Sung by Sonic Voice)

New Directions  
Over My Head(Cable Car)-The Fray (Sung by Kurt Hummel)  
Dynamite-Taio Cruz (Sung by Artie Abrams)  
One Step At A Time-Jordin Sparks(Sung by Mercedes Jones)  
Circus-Brittany Spears (Sung by Brittney Pierce)  
Remember The Name-Fort Minor (Sung by New Directions)

Post-Nationals:  
Welcome To The Jungle-Guns N Roses (Sung by New Directions)

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Thank you so much. Without you all, I'd never had gotten as far as I have. But sadly, as Glee does, I'm taking a hiatus. The back nine chapters are going to take me a while to write, but I am going to write them all, and then post them one by one, leading up to World Championships, Graduation, and the Epilogue. If you're truly in love with this story, you have nothing to worry about. As soon as I finish the Graduation Chapter (Chapter 30[Final Chapter]), I will begin posting the chapters. I hope you respect my decision, just as you respect Glee's, as you have to wait forever.**_


	22. Musicals & The Radio

THIS TAKES PLACE 2 MONTHS AFTER NATIONALS, IT'S SPRINGTIME IN LIMA.

**CHAPTER 22:WEEK 1**

**MONDAY**

-Sunshine Corazon-

"HAPPY MONDAY, EVERYONE!" Mr. Schuester bellowed. Everyone was in a chill mood, no one answered. "Alright, guys, just so everyone knows, this week's lesson is going to make both Kurt and Rachel very happy. "BARBARA!" Rachel said. "PATTI!" Kurt said. "No, guys. Musicals." Mr. Schuester said. Rachel and Kurt looked beside themselves with happiness. I smiled. I liked musicals too. "So do we all individually do songs, or do a few people do songs?" I asked. I wasn't familar with New Directions. "Well, instead of telling you..how about I get someone to SHOW you?" Mr. Schuester asked. "Alright." I said. "Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked. "You know it." Kurt said, and he went to the front.

_Give 'em the old razzle dazzle_

_Razzle dazzle them_

_Give 'em an act with lots of flash in it _

_And the reaction will be passionate_

_Give 'em the old hocus pocus_

_Bead and feather 'em_

_How can they see with sequins in their eyes?_

_What if your hinges all are rusting?_

_What if in fact... you're just disgusting?_

_Razzle dazzle them_

_And they'll never catch wise_

_Give 'em the old razzle dazzle_

_Razzle dazzle them_

_Give them a show that's so splendiferous_

_Row after row will grow vociferous[/i] Kurt sang._

_[i]Razzle dazzle them and ya got a romance_

_Give 'em the old razzle dazzle_

_Razzle dazzle them_

_Show 'em the first-rate sorceror you are_

_As long as you keep 'em way off balance_

_How can they spot you've got no talents_

_Razzle dazzle them_

_(Razzle dazzle them)_

_Razzle dazzle them_

_And they'll make you a star_ He finished.

"Alright, so just a few people do songs." I said. Mr. Schuester nodded. "Get with someone, do a duet, or even a solo." I looked around. The only person who could match the song I wanted to do was Mercedes. "Hey Mercedes." I said, and I sat next to her. "Hey Sunny, what's up?" She asked. "I want to do a song. From Dreamgirls." I said, with a smile. "Sounds like fun." She said. "I'm game. Let's sing on Thursday." She said. "That's cool!" I said, and I walked off, smiling.

-Kurt Hummel-

"Mercedes, I cannot wait for this!" I said. "Whatever, Kurt, Brittney and I could whup you AND Florida here." "Bring it. Diva-Off. Tomorrow." I said. "I'll be there." Santana said.

**TUESDAY**

-Noah Puckerman-

Finn & Rachel met at the front of the room. I still felt bad for Rachel, cause Quinn had bitched her out. I didn't say anything, though. I love Rachel, but I'm not gonna fight Quinn over Rachel. The music started, and Rachel began.

_Ooooooohhhhh_

_Kiss me too fiercely _

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight._

_My wildest dreamings _

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_. Rachel sang.

_Maybe i'm brainless_

_Maybe i'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

_Somehow i've fallen _

_Under your spell_

_And somehow i'm feeling_

_It's up that i fell_ Finn sang.

_Every moment_

_As long as your mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time_

_Say there's no future _

_For us as a pair_

_And though i may know_

_I don't care_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know i'll be here _

_Holding you_

_As long as you're mine_

_What is it_

_It's just for the first time_

_I feel...wicked_ Rachel sang.

The glee club clapped. "Alright, guys, it's time for another DIVA-OFF, this is the first time it's been two teams. The first team, by request, is Kurtcedes, and the second it Brittana." Mr. Schue said. "Whatever that means." He said, and I smiled. It was so gay that people mashed up our names. Oh crap, I think Quinn knows I'm thinking that..

"DON'T GO WASTING YOUR EMOTION, LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON MEEEE!" The quartet started.

_I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every woman i see is a potential threat_

_And i'm possessive it isn't nice_

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

_But now it isn't true now everything is new_

_And all i've learned has overturned i beg of you_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_

_A little small talk a smile and baby i was stuck_

_I still don't know what you've done with me_

_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_

_I feel a kind of fear when i don't have you near_

_Unsatisfied i skip my pride i beg you dear _ Kurt and Mercedes sang.

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_I've had a few little love affairs_

_They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_

_I used to think that was sensible_

_It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

_'cause everything is new yeah and everything is you_

_And all i've learned has overturned what can i do?_ Brittney and Santana sang.

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_ The four finished, laughing and all hugging.

-Kurt Hummel-

I went up to Blaine after class. "Hey Blaine?" I asked. He smiled at me. "What's up?" He asked. He put his hand in mine as we left the classroom. "I was thinking of a song we could do..just for us. Mr. Schuester said we could use the auditorium." I said. He smiled. "Let's do it." He said, and we walked to the auditorium. "Full out theatricality." I said, and I held his hand.

_Live In My House_

_I'll Be Your Shelter_

_Just Pay Me Back_

_With One Thousand Kisses_

_Be My Lover - I'll Cover You_ I sang, and he grabbed my other hand.

_Open Your Door_

_I'll Be Your Tenant_

_Don't Got Much Baggage_

_To Lay at Your Feet_

_But Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare_

_I'll Be There - I'll Cover You _Blaine sang, and I smiled.

I_ Think They Meant It_

_When They Said You Can't Buy Love_

_Now I know You Can Rent It_

_A New Lease You Are My Love_

_On Life - Be My Life_

_Just Slip Me On_

_I'll be Your Blanket_

_Wherever - Whatever - I'll Be Your Coat_ We sang, and Blaine smiled.

_Oh Lover I'll Cover You_

_Oh Lover I'll Cover You_ We finished, and we started kissing. He held me gently, and I smiled. Then, a door slammed. I saw the last flash of a McKinley High letterman leaving the room. I knew who it was.

**WEDNESDAY**

-Angel Guiterrez-

"Mike's doing a solo." I said, smiling as I walked into the glee club. "HE IS!" Most of the glee club said. "Yeah. It didn't take much urging." I said, and Tina shot a glance at me. Mike walked in, and he pointed at the band. "Hit it!" He said, and he began.

_Been working so hard _

_I'm punching my card _

_Eight hours. For what? _

_Oh, tell me what I got _

_I've got this feeling _

_That time's still holding me down _

_I'll hit the ceiling _

_Or else I'll tear up this town _

_Tonight I gotta cut _

_We got to go cutloose, footloose _

_Kick off your Sunday shoes _

_Please, Louise _

_Pull me offa my knees _

_Jack, get back _

_C'mon before we crack _

_Lose your blues _

_Everybody cut footloose_ Mike sang, and he took my hand. We began to dance.

_You're playing so cool _

_Obeying every rule _

_Dig a way down in your heart _

_You're burning, yearning for some_

_Somebody to tell you _

_That life ain't passing you by _

_I'm trying to tell you _

_It will if you don't even try _

_You can fly You can Fly_

_If you'd only cut_

_Footloose whoa whoa _

_Cut foot loose_ Mike finished, and he ended holding me.

The glee club exploded with applause. "Mike, you've gotten a lot better! Good job, buddy!" Mr. Schue said. "That was astounding, the dancing, the singing, we may just have a number for World Championships in the making." Mr. Schuester said. Mike and I smiled, and we sat down. Alex and Tina got up, and headed to the front. The slow music played.

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here with you beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you_ Alex sang, quietly.

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me_ Tina sang.

_Then say you'll share with me one love one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you here beside you_

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_Tina, that's all I ask of you_ Alex sang, and I wiped my eyes.

_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you _The two sang, and they held hands, looking into each other's eyes.

_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me each night each morning..._ They finished, and they kissed.

The glee club clapped. Alex really felt strongly for Tina. That was apparent. I smiled, because my brother had found happiness.

**THURSDAY**

-Quinn Fabray-

Mercedes left my side, and went to the front. "Sunshine and I are going to sing a song from the movie-" Mercedes started. "Musical production first." Rachel said, and I glared at her. "Dreamgirls." Mercedes finished.

_Ev'ry man has his own special dream _

_And your dream's just about to come true. _

_Life's not as bad as it may seem _

_If you open your eyes to what's in front of you!_ Sunshine sang.

_We're your Dreamgirls, boys! _

_We'll make you happy. _

_Yeah... _

_We're your Dreamgirls, boys! _

_We'll always care. _

_We're your Dreamgirls... _

_Dreamgirls will never leave you! _

_No, no... _

_And all you have to do is dream, baby, _

_We'll be there!_ Mercedes sang.

_Dream... _

_Dreamgirls will help you through the night! _

_Dream... _

_Dreamgirls will make you feel alright! _

_Dreamgirls keep you dreamin' your whole life through... _

_Yeah, Dreamgirls can make your dreams come true_! The two dueted.

_I'm not the dream that you've had before. _

_I'm the dream that'll give you more and more... _Sunshine sang.

_We're your Dreamgirls, boys... _

_We'll make you happy. _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah... _

_We're your Dreamgirls, boys... _

_We'll always care. _

_We're your Dreamgirls... _

_Dreamgirls... _

_Dreamgirls will never leave you! _

_And all you've got to do is dream... _

_All you've got to do is dream... _

_All you've got to do is dream... _

_Baby, _

_We'll be there! _

_We're your Dreamgirls...ooh ooh ooh, _

_Dreamgirls. _

_Yeah, yeah... _

_All you've got to do is dream... _

_All you've got to do is dream... _

_All you've got to do is dream! _

_Just dream and baby, _

_We'll be there! _

_We'll be there! _

_We'll be there!_ The two finished, and they were hugging as they did.

I stood up. I began to clap, and the rest of the glee club did too. I cheered, and the two took a bow. "Thank you so much!" Sunshine said, and she hugged Mercedes. She had joined our circle, but suprisingly Rachel wasn't really in it anymore. Tina, Mercedes, Angel, Sunshine, Kurt, Blaine, and I sat together, Puck wasn't in our "circle" but he stayed next to me. "Alright guys, is everyone ready for tomorrow's mashup?" Mr. Schuester asked. The answer was the cheering.

**FRIDAY**

-Emma Pillsbury-

I walked into the auditorium, and Quinn came up to me. "How far along are you?" She asked, with a smile. I smiled back. "Six months. You can't already tell?" I asked, with a smile. "Let me know when the morning sickness kicks in." She said. "Um..this morning." I said, with a smile. Quinn laughed. "We're going to have a lot more in common now." She said, and she went up to the stage. New Directions gathered, and I sat next to Will. "So, I've been thinking of a light blue and white themed wedding." I said. "Whatever you want." He said, and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed, and New Directions began.

_If you change your mind_

_I'm the first in line_

_Honey, I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_If you need me let me know_

_Gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go_

_When you're feeling down_ New Directions sang.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure measure a year_? The girls sang, while the boys kept the melody.

_If you're all alone_

_When the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey, I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best_

_And it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test_

_If you let me try_

_Take a chance on me_

_Take a chance on me_ New Directions sang, beginning to do an elaborate dance number.

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_Measure in love_ The boys sang, this time the girls took the melody.

_Remember the love_

_(Oh you got to you got to remember the love)_

_Remember the love_

_(You know that life is a gift from up above)_

_Remember the love_

_(Share love give love spread love)_

_Measure in love_

_(Measure measure your life in love)_

_Seasons of love_

_Seasons of love_

_(Measure your life measure you life in love)_ They finished, with Mercedes singing the last note.

Will stood up, and I cheered from the seat. "WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS, GET READY FOR NEW DIRECTIONS!" Mr. Schue said, and the glee club cheered.

**END OF CHAPTER 22 WEEK 1**

Razzle Dazzle-Chicago (Sung by Kurt Hummel)

As Long As You're Mine-Wicked (Sung by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson)

Lay All Your Love On Me-Mamma Mia (Sung by Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, & Brittney Pierce)

I'll Cover You-Rent (Sung by Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson)

Footloose-Footloose (Sung by Mike Chang)

All I Ask Of You-Phantom Of The Opera (Sung by Alex Guiterrez & Tina Cohen-Chang)

Dreamgirls-Dreamgirls (Sung by Mercedes Jones & Sunshine Corazon)

Seasons of Love/Take A Chance On Me-Rent/Mamma Mia (Sung by New Directions)

**CHAPTER 22:WEEK 2**

**MONDAY**

-Will Schuester-

"Alright, guys, I've got this lesson planned out." I said, after all the kids were in there. "You all complain about how we never do oldies. So this week's lesson is oldies." I said, with a grin. "I still miss all the Top 40 the Warblers would do." Blaine said. Kurt smiled. "Well, maybe we can do..some oldies, some top 40." I said. "But we have to do a oldies group number, and a top 40 group number." I said. "Mr. Schue." A raspy voice said. It was Angel. "Yeah?" I replied. "I want to do a top 40 song." I said. "Are you sure? You sound a little..sick." I replied. "Yes, I'm sure." Angel replied. "Alright.." I said. "Mr. Schuester?" I heard from the doorway. I turned. "Hi, Dave.." I said. "I'd like to audition for Glee club." He replied. "You..you do?" I said. "NO!" Kurt said. "Hell no." Mercedes said. "Get out." Blaine said. "Guys, stop." I said. "Yes, Mr. Schue..I'm ready to audition.." He offered. "Alright, Dave.." I said. The glee club relocated to the auditorium.

-Noah Puckerman-

I was not cool with this. What the hell was Mr. Schuester thinking! Dave took the stage, and took off his letterman. Underneath was a vest that had studs all over it, and he put on a fedora, with a sparkled glove. Wait..was Dave gay? Dave began.

_Your butt is mine_

_Gonna tell you right_

_Just show your face_

_In broad daylight_

_I'm telling you_

_On how i feel_

_Gonna hurt your mind_

_Don't shoot to kill_ Dave sang. Damn, he was acutally pretty good.

_Because i'm bad i'm bad._

_Shom-on!_

_You know i'm bad i'm bad._

_You know it._

_D-ah!_

_You know i'm bad i'm bad._

_Shom-on you know._

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_Just to tell you once again_

_Who's bad? _Dave sang, and he began to moonwalk across the stage. New Directions began to clap along.

_You know i'm bad i'm bad._

_You know it you know._

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_(hoooo!)_

_Just to tell you once again_

_Who's bad..._

_Because i'm bad i'm bad._

_Shom-on_

_You know i'm bad i'm bad._

_You know it._

_You know i'm bad i'm bad._

_You know it you know._

_Whoo! whoo! whoo!_

_You know i'm bad i'm bad._

_Shom-on_

_You know i'm bad i'm bad._

_You know it ya know it_

_Ya know ya know ya know _

_Come on_

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_Just to tell you once again_ Dave finished. New Directions hesitantly clapped.

"Well, Dave, you're in." Mr. Schuester said. "Wait." Dave said, and he walked down the stairs. He went to Kurt. "Get away from me." Kurt said. "Kurt, I'm truly sorry for any harm I've ever caused you. Really." He said, and he sounded sincere. "And Blaine, I'm sorry. Kurt's yours, I have no right to even speak to him." He held out his hand. Blaine shook it. "Alright.." Kurt said.

**BACK IN THE CHOIR ROOM**

-Blaine Anderson-

"Alright, guys, Dave's started it off with the first Oldies number. Today and Tomorrow will be dedicated to Oldies. Wednesday will be our Oldies group number, and some Top 40. Thursday will also be dedicated to Top 40, and Friday will be our Top 40 group number." Mr. Schue said. "Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked. "Yes, Rachel?" He replied. "I'd like to pay tribute to Barbara by performing one of her songs. It's not modern, so it's an oldie." Rachel said. She went to the front of the room, and, after whispering in the ear of Jackson, the music began.

_Mmm. mmm._

_Memories light the corners of my mind_

_Misty watercolor memories of the way we were._

_Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind_

_Smiles we give to one another_

_For the way we were._

_Can it be that it was all so simple then_

_Or has time rewritten every line?_

_If we had the chance to do it all again_ Rachel sang.

_Tell me would we? could we?_

_Memories may be beautiful and yet_

_What's too painful to remember_

_We simply choose to forget_

_So it's the laughter we will remember_

_Whenever we remember_

_The way we were. _Rachel finished, and she smiled. She sat next to Finn.

"What was that about?" Finn asked. "Nothing, I just love that song." Rachel said, with a smile. "Oh." Finn said, and he laughed. Wow.

**TUESDAY**

-Noah Puckerman-

Quinn kissed me on the cheek. "This is all for you." She said, and I smiled. She went to the front, and the jazz band began to play.

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On a-jupiter and mars_

_In other words hold my hand_

_In other words baby kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing for ever more_

_You are all i long for_

_All i worship and adore_

_In other words please be true_

_In other words i love you_

_Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing for ever more_

_You are all i long for_

_All i worship and adore_

_In other words please be true_

_In other words in other words_

_I love ... you _Quinn finished, and I smiled.

"Woo!" I said, and she grinned. "That's a real woman!" I said, and she outright laughed. "Girls?" Mr. Schuester asked. The other girls joined Quinn up in the front of the room, and the music began to play.

_I was a fool to ever leave your side_

_Me minus you is such a lonely ride_

_That break-up we had has made me lonesome and sad_

_I realize I love you 'cuz I want you back hey-hey_

_I spent the evening with the radio_

_Regret the moment that I let you go_

_Our quarrel was such a way of learning so much_

_I know now that I love you 'cuz I need your touch hey-hey_ The girls sang.

_I sat here starin' at the same old wall_

_Came back to life just when I got your call_

_I wished I could climb right through the telephone line_

_And give you what you want so you would still be mine hey-hey_ They sang.

_I can't go cheatin' honey I can't play_

_I found it very hard to stay away_

_As we reminisce on precious moments like this_

_I'm glad we're back together 'cuz I missed your kiss hey-hey_ Mercedes sang.

_Reunited and it feels so good_

_Reunited 'cuz we understood_

_There's one perfect fit and sugar this one is it_

_We both are so excited 'cuz we're reunited hey-hey_ The girls finished.

"Well, that's definitely an oldie. I haven't heard that in years. Boys, didn't you say that you had a song too?" He asked. "Yeah." Artie said. "Well, go ahead. Dave, you can watch for today, but I'd love it if you'd perform tomorrow."

-Lauren Zizes-

The boys all went up to the front, and that's when the steady guitar beat started. Sam and Puck held the guitars, and were playing.

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_

_I keep my eyes wide open all the time_

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_

_Because you're mine I walk the line_

_I find it very very easy to be true_

_I find myself alone when each day is through_

_Yes I'll admit that I'm a fool for you_

_Because you're mine I walk the line_ The boys sang in unision.

_As sure as night is dark and day is light_

_I keep you on my mind both day and night_

_And happiness I've known proves that it's right_

_Because you're mine I walk the line_

_You've got a way to keep me on your side_

_You give me cause for love that I can't hide_

_For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide_

_Because you're mine I walk the line_

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_

_I keep my eyes wide open all the time_

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_

_Because you're mine I walk the line_ The boys finished, and we clapped.

"Way to go, guys! Tomorrow's our group number, and then-TOP 40!" Mr. Schuester said.

**WEDNESDAY**

-Emma Pillsbury-

It was weird to be in the auditorium on Wednesday and not Friday, but I didn't say anything. As I headed over there, I could've sworn I noticed two blondes lurking behind me, but I ignored it. New Directions began as I went into the auditorium.

_Take me down to the Paradise City where the grass is green and the girls are pretty_

_Oh won't you please take me home?_

_Take me down to the Paradise City where the grass is green and the girls are pretty_

_Oh won't you please take me home?_

_Just an urchin livin' under the street_

_I'm a hard case that's tough to beat_

_I'm your charity case so buy me something to eat_

_I'll pay you at another time_

_Take it to the end of the line_

_Rags to riches or so they say_

_You gotta keep pushin' for the fortune and fame_

_You know it's all a gamble when it's just a game_

_You treat it like a capital crime_

_Everybody's doin' the time_

_Take me down to the Paradise City where the grass is green and the girls are pretty_

_Oh won't you please take me home?_

_Take me down to the Paradise City where the grass is green and the girls are pretty_

_Take me home_

_I wanna go_

_I wanna go_

_Oh won't you please take me home?_

_I wanna see_

_How could it be?_

_Oh won't you please take me home?_

_Take me down to the Paradise City where the grass is green and the girls are pretty_

_Take me home_

_Take me down to the Paradise City where the grass is green and the girls are pretty_

_Oh won't you please take me home?_

_Take me down_

_Take me 'round_

_Oh won't you please take me home?_

_I wanna see_

_How could it be?_

_Oh take me home_

_Take me down to the Paradise City where the grass is green and the girls are pretty_

_Oh won't you please take me home?_

_I wanna go_

_I wanna go_

_Oh won't you please take me home? _New Directions finished, and they headed back to the choir room.

-Kurt Hummel-

"I cannot believe you." I said, to Blaine. "What?" He asked. "That you didn't do something. About Karofsky. Blaine, you've really dissappointed me." I said, and I walked off, headed to the room.

-Alex Guiterrez-

"Tina, you need to quit talking to Mike. Or I'm gonna think that you're cheating." I said. "That's totally unfair!" She said. "Do it, or else." I said. "Whatever!" She said, and she walked off.

-Mercedes Jones-

"Artie, you aren't being romantic enough." I said. "How!" He said. "I don't know. I just feel like I have to love you, and you don't love me." I said. "Mercedes, I would do anything for you. Would you return the favor?" He asked "No." I said. "I know.." He said, and he rolled off.

-Lauren Zizes-

"Leave me alone, Sam." I said. "But I want to be with you!" He said. I ignored him and walked off.

**IN THE CLASSROOM**

-Will Schuester-

"Mr. Schue, I have a song." Blaine said, his hand raised. "Me too." Tina said. "Me three." Artie said. "Alright, you can all go, Blaine first." I said. Blaine went to the front of the room, queing the band, and he started.

_hey slow it down_

_Whataya want from me? whataya want from me?_

_Yeah i'm afraid_

_Whataya want from me? whataya want from me?_

_There might have been a time i'd give myself away_

_Ooh once upon a time i didn't give a damn_

_But now here we are so_

_Whataya want from me? whataya want from me?_

_Just don't give up i'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in i won't let you down_

_It messed me up need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey whataya want from me? whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_ Blaine sang, and he went to Kurt.

_When i would let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try_

_I think you could save my life_

_Just don't give up i'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in i won't let you down_

_It messed me up need a second to breathe_

_Just keep comin' around_

_Hey whataya want from me? whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me? whoa whoa whoa yeah yeah yeah_

_Just don't give up on me_

_I won't let you down_

_No i won't let you down_

_So just don't give up i'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in i won't let you down yeah_

_It messed me up need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey whataya want from me? whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me? whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me? want from me_ Blaine finished, and Kurt wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said. "It's okay.." Blaine said. They hugged. "Tina?" I said. She walked to the front of the room quickly. She whispered to Jackson, and she began as the music did.

_Keep drinking coffee stare me down across the table_

_While I look outside_

_So many things Id say if only I were able_

_But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by_

_Youve got opinions man_

_Were all entitled to em but I never asked_

_So let me thank you for your time and try not to waste anymore of mine_

_And get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to you babe but Im not drowning_

_Theres no one here to save_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be?_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_And who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be?_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_All my life Ive tried to make everybody happy_

_While I just hurt and hide_

_Waiting for someone to tell me its my turn to decide_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be?_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be?_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Let me hold your crown babe._ Tina finished, looking at Alex. He looked down.

"That was great, Tina." I said. "Alright, Artie, are you ready?" I said. Artie rolled up. "Bruno Mars IS the top 40." He said, and that's when the music started.

_Easy come easy go_

_That's just how you live oh_

_Take take take it all_

_But you never give_

_Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah yeah yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah yeah yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah yeah yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah yeah yeah)_

_Oh oh_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for ya baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire ooh_

_You'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me you're a liar_

_Cause you never ever ever did baby_

_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya (yeah yeah yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah yeah yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah yeah yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah yeah yeah)_

_Oh oh_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for ya baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Ooh you'll never do the same_

_No no no no_ Artie finished, looking at Mercedes. She looked as if she was guilty.

"Artie, that was really good. I felt your emotion." I said. "Alright, guys, tomorrow we're having 2 solos, and then Friday it's time for our group top 40!" I said, with a smile.

**THURSDAY**

-Mercedes Jones-

"Are we broken beyond repair?" I asked Artie. "I don't know. I need time. We aren't breaking up yet, but I don't want to act all lovey dovey.." He said. "Alright.." I said, with my stomach clenched. Sam went to the front, and Brad began to play at the piano.

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think_

_I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all i have_

_You're all i have_

_At night when the stars_

_Light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon_

_Try to get to you_

_In hopes you're on_

_The other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am i a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon_ Sam sang, looking at Lauren.

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

_Cause every night_

_I'm talking to the moon_

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on_

_The other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am i a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon_

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_ Sam sang, and Lauren went to him.

"Alright, but just because you were persistant." She said. She kissed him. I sighed. I wanted Artie to still love me too..Angel walked to the front, and with a very raspy voice, she began to sing.

_I hopped off the plane at lax_

_With a dream and my cardigan_

_Welcome to the land of fame excess (woah)_

_Am i gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab_

_Here i am for the first time_

_Look to the right and i see the hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

_So i put my hands up_

_Theyre playing my song_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah_

_And i got my hands up_

_Theyre playin my song_

_I know i'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah it's a party in the usa-_ She sang.

"Um, Angel, I think you've lost your voice..better let it get back in shape." Mr. Schue said. Thank God..

**FRIDAY**

-Will Schuester-

"Alright, guys, go ahead and start." I said. Emma held my hand as the music started.

_So we back in the club_

_Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)_

_Thank God the week is done_

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)_

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up_

_No control of my body_

_Ain't I seen you before?_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Keep downing drinks like this_

_Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now_

_Gonna set the roof on fire_

_Gonna burn this mother f**ker down, down, down, down, down, down_

_Hands up, when the music drops_

_We both put our hands up_

_Put your hands on my body_

_Swear I seen you before_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again!_ New Directions finished.

As we cleared out to leave, I heard a voice. "Hey Will." She said. I gasped.

"Hi, Holly." I said.

**END OF CHAPTER 22, WEEK 2**

Oldies:

Bad-Michael Jackson (Sung by Dave Karofsky)

The Way We Were-Barbara Seistrand (Rachel Berry)

Fly Me To The Moon-Frank Sinatra (Sung by Quinn Fabray)

Reunited-Peaches & Herb (Girls of New Directions)

Walk The Line-Johnny Cash (Boys of New Directions)

Paradise City-Guns N Roses (New Directions)

Top 40:

Whataya Want From Me-Adam Lambert (Sung by Blaine Anderson)

King Of Anything-Sara Bersailles (Sung by Tina Cohen-Chang)

Grenade-Bruno Mars (Sung by Artie Abrams)

Talking To The Moon-Bruno Mars (Sung by Sam Evans)

Party In The U.S.A.-Miley Cyrus (Sung by Angel Guiterrez)

DJ Got Us Falling In Love-Usher Ft. Pitbull (Sung by New Directions)


	23. Michael Jackson Tribute

Recap: Last Chapter on "We Still Haven't Stopped Believin'", New Directions went through 2 months of seldom glee club, because Mr. Schue was busy with Emma, planning the wedding. When everyone got back together, Mr. Schuester laid the assignments on them. First week was Musicals, Second week was Oldies/Top 40. Artie & Mercedes apperently are having problems, and Quinn and Emma are becoming friends. Just when everything was getting back to normal, Holly Holliday walked back into Mr. Schue's life.

**MONDAY**

-Artie Abrams-

"Hey, everyone." Mr. Schuester said as the bell finished ringing. "We have a special guest this week." He said, excitedly. "HOLLY HOLLIDAY!" He said, and Ms. Holliday walked in. "Hey kids!" She replied. We cheered. "She's going to start off this week's lesson." Mr. Schue said, and he sat down. "HIT IT!" Holly yelled, and the band began to play.

_There's a ghost down in the hall_

_There's a ghoul upon the bed_

_There's something in the walls_

_There's blood up on the stairs_

_And it's floating through the room_

_And there's nothing I can see_

_And I know it's bless the tune_

_Because now it's haunting me_

_Don't understand it_

_Don't understand it_

_There's a thumpin' in the floor_

_There's a creak behind the door_

_There's a rocking in the chair_

_But there's no-one seem there_

_There's a ghostly smell around_

_But nobody to be found_

_And a coffin inlay open_

_Where a restless soul is pokin'_

_Don't understand it_

_Don't understand it_

_(Got a ghost_

_Got a break in the walls_

_Got a ghoul_

_Got a break in the halls_

_Got to see it_

_Want to)_

_And who gave you the right to scare my family?_

_And who gave you the right to shame my baby? She needs me!_

_And who gave you the right to shake my fablic tree?_

_You put a knife in my back_

_Shot an arrow in me_

_Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy_

_The ghost of jealousy_

_Come on!_

_But it's dynamite_

_A peace of mine_

_Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy_ Holly finished.

We all cheered. Michael Jackson! Oh HELL yes! "So, guys, as you can tell, this week is a tribute to the King of Pop!" Mr. Schuester said. The majority of the club cheered. "It may not be so easy, because Lauren's out of town for her grandfather's funeral." "Is there anyone who'd like to go today?" Mr. Schuester asked. Finn raised his hand. "I would, Mr. Schue." Finn said. "I've been planning a MJ song for a while.." He said. "Go ahead, Finn." Mr. Schuester said. "Before I start, I just want everyone to know, it's lowered a lot to fit into my vocal range." Finn said. And then he went to the band, who began to play. Finn turned around, and began to sing.

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene _

_I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one _

_Who will dance on the floor in the round _

_She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round _

_She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene _

_Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one _

_Who will dance on the floor in the round _

_People always told me be careful of what you do _

_And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts _

_And mother always told me be careful of who you love _

_And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth _

_Billie Jean is not my lover _

_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one _

_But the kid is not my son _

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son _

_Billie Jean is _

_Billie Jean is _

_Billie Jean is not my lover _

_Billie Jean is not my lover _

_Billie Jean is _

_Billie Jean is _

_Billie Jean is not my lover _

_Billie Jean is not my lover _

_Billie Jean is _

_Billie Jean is _Finn sang. He did a weak attempt at dancing, but the vocals were good enough so no one noticed.

Glee club cheered. "Good job, Finn." Mr. Schuester said. "Alright, guys, get those numbers ready for tomorrow."

-Kurt Hummel-

After the bell rang, Santana stopped me and Blaine. Dave was with her. "Hi Santana." I said, ignoring Dave. Dave looked at me, with a sad look in his eyes, and left. "Listen, guys, Dave's still too scared to come out. He's gay, he just doesn't know what to do about it..so I think we should sing a Michael Jackson song letting him know he isn't the only one who went through this." Santana said. "What do you have to get out of it?" I said. "Nothing. I just know this was a hard time for me, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone else." Santana said, and she walked off. "She's right." Blaine said. "What!" I said. I sighed. "Alright Blaine. But just for you. Not Santana or Karofsky. Just because I love you." I said.

**TUESDAY**

-Dave Karofsky-

I sat in glee club, and I was just minding my own business when Santana, Kurt, and Blaine went to the front of the room. "This song's dedicated to Karof-to Dave." Kurt said. I looked up at him. And the music started.

_Another day is gone_

_I'm still all alone_

_How could this be_

_When you're not here with me _Kurt sang.

_You never said goodbye_

_Someone tell me why_

_Did you had to go_

_And leave my world so cold_ Blaine sang.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away?_

_Something whispers in my ear and says _Santana sang.

_That you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_That you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone_

_'Lone 'lone_

_Why 'lone_

_Just the other night_

_I thought I heard you cry_

_Asking me to come_

_And I hold you in my arms_ The trio sang, and I began to cry.

How the hell did they know that I was having such a hard time admitting I was gay to anyone? The only people who knew were Kurt, Blaine, and Santana.

_You just reach out for me boy_

_In the morning in the evening_

_Not alone not alone you and me not alone oh_

_Together together_

_Cant stop being alone_

_Cant stop being alone_

_You will be with me_

_Cant stop livin' alone_

_Cant stop livin' alone_

_Cant stop livin' alone_

_Not alone oh_ They finished.

I stood up. Santana and Blaine walked over to me, hugging me, offering me support. I looked at Kurt. He smiled, and he came and gave me a hug. I held him in my arms, a smile on my face and tears going down it. "I'm gay." I said, aloud for the first time ever. Kurt looked at me. "I know." He said, and he hugged me again. The four of us sat down then. "Alright, Mercedes, Quinn." Mr. Schuester said, smiling at us. The two went to the front, and the music started.

_I Took My Baby _

_On A Saturday Bang _

_Boy Is That Girl With You _

_Yes We're One And The Same_ Quinn started.

_Now I Believe In Miracles _

_And A Miracle _

_Has Happened Tonight _

_But, If _

_You're Thinkin' _

_About My Baby _

_It Don't Matter If You're _

_Black Or White_ Mercedes sang, and her and Quinn had begun to dance.

_They Print My Message _

_In The Saturday Sun _

_I Had To Tell Them _

_I Ain't Second To None _

_And I Told About Equality _

_An It's True _

_Either You're Wrong _

_Or You're Right _

_But, If _

_You're Thinkin' _

_About My Baby _

_It Don't Matter If You're _

_Black Or White_ The two sang.

_I Said If _

_You're Thinkin' Of _

_Being My Sister_

_It Don't Matter If You're Black Or White _

_I Said If _

_You're Thinkin' Of _

_Being My Brother _

_It Don't Matter If You're _

_Black Or White _

_Ooh, Ooh _

_Yea, Yea, Yea Now _

_Ooh, Ooh _

_Yea, Yea, Yea Now _

_It's Black, It's White _

_It's Tough For You _

_To Get By _

_It's Black , It's White, Whoo _

_It's Black, It's White _

_It's Tough For You _

_To Get By _

_It's Black , It's White, Whoo_ The two finished, hugging and laughing. I smiled.

**WEDNESDAY**

-Quinn Fabray-

Puck was dressed in a fedora, with a white suit. He was really channeling Michael for this one.

_As he came into the window _

_It was the sound of a crescendo._

_He came into her apartment _

_He left the bloodstains_

_On the carpet._

_She ran underneath the table _

_He could see she_

_Was unable._

_So she ran into the bedroom _

_She was struck down _

_It was her doom._

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you_

_Ok are you ok _

_Annie_ Puck sang, and he began to dance.

_You've been hit by _

_You've been struck by _

_A smooth criminal_

_(Annie are you ok)_

_(will you tell us that_

_You're ok)_

_(he left a sign in the window_

_That he struck you a crescendo Annie)_

_(he came into your apartment)_

_(left the bloodstains on the carpet)_

_(then you ran into the bedroom)_

_(you were struck down)_

_(it was your doom)_ Puck finished, spinning around.

I smiled. "WOO!" I yelled, and Glee club cheered happily. Ms. Holliday was laughing. "Good job, Puckerman." She said, and she winked at him. I looked at her angrily. "Dave?" Mr. Schuester asked. Dave smiled, and walked to the front of the room. He cued the band, and they started.

_I'm Gonna Make A Change_

_For Once In My Life_

_It's Gonna Feel Real Good_

_Gonna Make A Difference_

_Gonna Make It Right . . ._

_As I Turn Up The Collar On My_

_Favourite Winter Coat_

_This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind_

_I See The Kids In The Street_

_With Not Enough To Eat_

_Who Am I To Be Blind?_

_Pretending Not To See_

_Their Needs_

_A Summer's Disregard_

_A Broken Bottle Top_

_And A One Man's Soul_

_They Follow Each Other On_

_The Wind Ya' Know_

_'Cause They Got Nowhere_

_To Go_

_That's Why I Want You To_

_Know_

_I'm Starting With The Man In_

_The Mirror_

_I'm Asking Him To Change_

_His Ways_

_And No Message Could Have_

_Been Any Clearer_

_If You Wanna Make The World_

_A Better Place_

_(If You Wanna Make The_

_World A Better Place)_

_Take A Look At Yourself And_

_Then Make A Change_

_(Take A Look At Yourself And_

_Then Make A Change)_

_(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Nah)_ Dave sang, his arms raised, him looking at the rest of the club.

_Stand Up! Stand Up!_

_Stand Up!_

_(Yeah-Make That Change)_

_Stand Up And Lift_

_Yourself Now!_

_(Man In The Mirror)_

_Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!_

_Aaow!_

_(Yeah-Make That Change)_

_Gonna Make That Change . . ._

_Come On!_

_(Man In The Mirror)_

_You Know It!_

_You Know It!_

_You Know It!_

_You Know . . ._

_(Change . . .)_

_Make That Change._ He finished, and he put his arms down.

The glee club exploded with applause. "Thank you so much." He said, with a smile, and he sat down. The bell rang.

-Brittney Pierce-

I saw Sam sitting with Santana, and so I went over there. "Listen, Santana. I still love you. A whole lot. The fact that I'm not a full lesbian shouldn't matter if you really like me." I said. "Maybe I'm not a full lesbian either." Santana said, putting Sam's arm around her. "Get away from her, Brittney." Sam said. I was pissed off. How dare her. "It's on, Sam. We're singing tomorrow." I walked off quickly, to my seat.

**THAT NIGHT**

-Will Schuester-

As I was closing up the choir room, Holly stopped me. "Hey sexy." She said. "Hi, Holly." I said. I didn't want to get into this at the moment. I didn't even like Holly anymore. She leaned in, as if to tell me a secret. She kissed me. I pushed her off. "What the hell, Holly!" I said, as she hit the floor. "I'm with Emma now. Leave me the hell alone." I said. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Said a voice from the doorway. It was Emma. She walked towards me. "Will? How could you?" She asked. "I pushed her off!" I said. "No, how could you not tell me that she was here so I could kick her ass? I hated that bitch before, and now it's my turn." She said, turning around. She punched Holly in the face, and Holly fell back. "Whoa, Emma, stop!" I said, and I held her. "You're pregnant, Emma." I said. "I know." She said. Holly stood up. "You'll regret this, Will. You will too, Ginger." Holly said, and she left the room. Emma turned around, and closed in on my arms. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." I said, and I kissed her.

**THURSDAY**

-Rachel Berry-

"As the new director of New Directions, I'd like to start by giving myself all of the solo-MR. SCHUESTER!" I said, as he walked in. "Yeah, Rachel?" He said. "You're alive!" I said. "Um, yeah?" He said. "Ms. Holliday said you'd been eaten by a grizzly bear!" Brittney said. He looked angry. He sighed. "Brittney, Sam, go ahead and start us off." He said. Brittney and Sam went to the front of the room. The music started.

_Every Night She Walks Right In My Dreams_

_Since I Met Her From The Start_

_I'm So Proud I Am The Only One_

_Who Is Special In Her Heart_ Brittney sang.

_I Don't Understand The Way You Think_

_Saying That She's Yours Not Mine_

_Sending Roses And Your Silly Dreams_

_Really Just A Waste Of Time_ Sam sang.

_I Know She'll Tell You I'm The One For Her_

_'Cause She Said I Blow Her Mind_

_The Girl Is Mine_

_The Doggone Girl Is Mine_

_Don't Waste Your Time_

_Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine _Brittney sang.

"Brittney, We're Not Going To Fight About This, Okay" Sam said.

"Sam, I Think I Told You, I'm A Lover Not A Fighter" Brittney replied.

"I've Heard It All Before, Britt She Told Me That I'm Her Forever Lover, You Know, Don't You Remember" Sam said.

"Well, After Loving Me, She Said She Couldn't Love Another" Brittney said.

"Is That What She Said?" Sam said.

"Yes, She Said It, You Keep Dreaming!" Brittney said.

"I Don't Believe It!" Sam sang.

_The Girl Is Mine! Mine, Mine, Mine_ The two dueted.

It was really astounding, the whole glee club clapped. Except for Santana. "I can't choose between Sam's friendship and Brittney's love!" Santana said, and she ran from the room. Brittney looked at Sam. "She's mine." She said, and she left the room. "That's fine, I have Lauren anyways!" He yelled at Brittney, but she was long gone. "Really, Sam?" Finn said. "Shut the hell up, Finn.." Sam said, and he sat down. Artie rolled to the front of the room, and the music began.

_She's Out Of My Life_

_She's Out Of My Life_

_And I Don't Know Whether To Laugh Or Cry_

_I Don't Know Whether To Live Or Die_

_And It Cuts Like A Knife_

_She's Out Of My Life_

_It's Out Of My Hands_

_It's Out Of My Hands_

_To Think For Two Years She Was Here_

_And I Took Her For Granted I Was So Cavalier_

_Now The Way That It Stands_

_She's Out Of My Hands_

_So I've Learned That Love's Not Possession_

_And I've Learned That Love Won't Wait_

_Now I've Learned That Love Needs Expression_

_But I Learned Too Late_

_She's Out Of My Life_

_She's Out Of My Life_

_Damned Indecision And Cursed Pride_

_Kept My Love For Her Locked Deep Inside_

_And It Cuts Like A Knife_

_She's Out Of My Life_ Artie finished, and Mercedes looked at him.

"So we're over?" She said. "Yeah." He said, and he rolled back to where he sat, not saying another word.

**FRIDAY**

-Emma Pillsbury-

I walked into the auditorium, and sat down next to Will. I was silent. I was still pissed over Holly trying to barge in, but I stopped. I was getting married to Will in a month. Nothing else mattered. New Directions started.

_Lovely Is The Feelin' Now_

_Fever, Temperatures Risin' Now_

_Power (Ah Power) Is The Force The Vow _

_That Makes It Happen It Asks No Questions Why (Ooh)_

_So Get Closer (Closer Now) _

_To My Body Now Just Love Me _

_'Til You Don't Know How (Ooh)_

_Touch Me And I Feel On Fire_

_Ain't Nothin' Like A Love Desire (Ooh)_

_I'm Melting (I'm Melting) _

_Like Hot Candle Wax Sensation (Ah Sensation) _

_Lovely Where We're At (Ooh) _

_So Let Love Take Us Through The Hours _

_I Won't Be Complanin' _

_'Cause This Is Love Power (Ooh)_

_Heartbreak Enemy Despise_

_Eternal (Ah Eternal) _

_Love Shines In My Eyes (Ooh) _

_So Let Love Take Us Through The Hours _

_I Won't Be Complanin' (No No)_

_'Cause Your Love Is Alright, Alright_

_Keep On With The Force Don't Stop_

_Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough_

_Keep On With The Force Don't Stop_

_Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough_

_Keep On With The Force Don't Stop_

_Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough_

_Keep On With The Force Don't Stop_

_Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough_

_Keep On With The Force Don't Stop_

_Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough_

_Keep On With The Force Don't Stop_

_Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough_

_Keep On With The Force Don't Stop_

_Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough_

_Keep On With The Force Don't Stop_

_Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough_ New Directions finished.

I clapped, and then, when I turned, I saw HER. "What the hell are YOU doing here?" I said. "Ah, just back for my man." Terri said.

END OF CHAPTER 22

Ghost-Michael Jackson (Sung by Holly Holliday)

Billie Jean-Michael Jackson (Sung by Finn Hudson)

You Are Not Alone-Michael Jackson (Sung by Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, & Santana Lopez)

Black Or White-Michael Jackson (Sung by Mercedes Jones & Quinn Fabray)

Smooth Criminal-Michael Jackson (Sung by Noah Puckerman)

Man In The Mirror-Michael Jackson (Sung by Dave Karofsky)

The Girl Is Mine-Michael Jackson & Paul McCartney (Sung by Sam Evans & Brittney Pierce)

She's Out Of My Life-Michael Jackson (Sung by Artie Abrams)

Don't Stop Til You Get Enough-Michael Jackson (Sung by New Directions)


	24. A Night To Remember

CHAPTER 24

**THURSDAY**

-Quinn Fabray-

"Mr. Schuester, I'd like to talk about what the lesson plan will be for this week. Since all of your lessons are boring and predictable, let's just cut to the chase. You're going to do songs about prom. So just go ahead, and let Rachel take her solo...but when she has no date for prom, then we'll be good." Lauren said. Rachel looked at her. "Lauren, you're a real bitch." Rachel said. She turned back around, and Lauren looked really suprised. "You're calling me a bitch, Berry!" Lauren shouted. I smiled. "Lauren, quit it." Puck said. "Why are you defending her?" I asked. "Because Rachel's my friend, Quinn." I said. Sam stood up. "Lauren, I'm sick of you being such a bitch to everyone." Sam said. He walked off, and sat down next to Sunshine. "So who's all going to prom?" I asked, since Mr. Schuester still wasn't answering. "Mike and I." Angel said. "Artie and I." Brittney said. Santana looked over at Brittney. "Alex and I are." Tina said, with a smile. "Blaine and I." Kurt said. "Dawson's taking me." Mercedes said. He was her new boyfriend. "Sunshine, would you like to go with me?" Sam asked. Unbelieveable. Wasn't he dating Lauren? Puck and I were going, and Finn and Rachel were too. Which left out Dave and Santana. And Lauren.

-Will Schuester-

I was going to say something back to Lauren, but my phone rang. It was Emma. "Is the baby coming!" I said, freaked out. She laughed. "No. We're good. Just tell the girls to remember that the baby shower is this weekend." Emma said, her voice soothing me. "Better yet..tell the boys too." She said, and she hung up. "Alright, everyone, Emma's baby shower is at my house. You're all invited." I said, with a smile. The glee club cheered. "You rule, Mr. Schue!" Sunshine said. I grinned. "Alright, before I was interrupted, I wanted to say, we're not doing songs ABOUT prom. We're doing them AT prom. I've already got them picked out. We take over the shift until that band gets there. We have time for about six songs, so we only have..30ish minutes. The rest of the prom is yours." I said. Rachel sighed. "Alright, guys, start preparing those songs, because prom is tomorrow night."

-Rachel Berry-

After Glee Club, I began to walk to my car. Finn wasn't going to ask me. He just must not love me. After I got in my car, I wiped my eyes. No. I wasn't going to give him this. I wasn't going to cry over him. As I pulled into my house, I saw my dads on the left end of my garage..and Finn and the other end. "What the hell?" I said. Then I saw the banner on the garage that said **RACHEL, WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?**

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

-Noah Puckerman-

The prom was stupid. We had to be there early, because, well, we were the entertainment. As the people began to arrive, Artie took the stage. He was the first one to sing, so he was waiting. After everyone got there, Figgins took the stage. "WELCOME TO MCKINLEY HIGH'S 2011 JUNIOR AND SENIOR PROM. TODAY, THERE WILL BE A FEW SONGS BY NO DIRECTIONS..I MEAN, NEW DIRECTIONS. THEN...THE SIMPLETONS!" He said, and the crowd cheered. Whatever man. Artie took the stage, and began to sing.

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink no_

_I've been on the brink so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God_

_Amazing that we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars _Artie sang, and the couples were slowdancing, Quinn & I included.

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm ick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_ Artie finished, and I dipped Quinn, kissing her.

-Mercedes Jones-

I clapped, letting go of Dawson's hand. "GO ARTIE!" I yelled. He grinned, and wheeled himself offf the stage. "It's your turn, babe." Dawson said. I smiled. I walked up to the stage, meeting all the other girls of New Directions. "Hit it!" Brittney said, and we began to dance.

_Back door cracked we don't need a key_

_We get in for free no vip sleaze_

_Drink their kool-aid follow my lead_

_Now you're one of us you're coming with me_

_It's time to kill the lights and shut the dj down_

_This place's about to_

_Tonight we're taking over no one's getting out_! Brittney sang.

_This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_This place's about to blow _The rest of us sang.

_Now what? we're taking control_

_We get what we want_

_We do what you don't_

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor_

_We're pretty and sick_

_We're young and we're bored_

_It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out_

_This place's about to_

_Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around_ Brittney sang, and the rest of us were hardcore dancing.

_This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_This place's about to blow_ We sang, and Figgins rushed on the stage.

"Thank you, New Directions!" He said. The other girls and I walked off the stage. He came up to us after announcing the boys, minus Finn, and he said "That's not an appropiate song, ladies. Haven't you seen the music video?" "UNICORNS!" Brittney said. The boys began to sing, and we all turned around.

_You are young and so am i_

_And this is wrong but who am i to judge?_

_You feel like heaven when we touch_

_I guess for me this is enough_

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

_You are young and i am scared_

_You're wise beyond your years but i don't care_

_And i can feel your heart beat_

_You know exactly where to take me_

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_ The boys sang, and they were dancing around the stage in the gym.

_"Will you remember me?"_

_You ask me as i leave_

_"remember what?" i said_

_Oh how could i oh how could i forget?_

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_ The boys finished, and I wiped my eye.

Dawson held me, and I smiled, kissing him. He hugged me, and he kissed me back. "Isn't it the Suncedes duet?" He said, smiling. "It's DAWSEDES, babe. I'm not Santana." I said, and I headed up to the stage.

_Please don't stop the music music music music music music. _

_It's gettin late _

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place _

_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away _

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way _

_Possible candidate (yeah) _

_Who knew _

_That you'd be up in here lookin like you do _

_You're makin' stayin' over here impossible _

_Baby i must say your aura is incredible _

_If you don't have to go don't _Sunshine started.

_Do you know what you started _

_I just came here to party _

_But now we're rockin on the dance floor _

_Acting naughty _

_Your hands around my waist _

_Just let the music play _

_We're hand in hand _

_Chest to chest _

_And now we're face to face _ I sang, Sunshine and I face to face. We turned to the audience.

_I wanna take you away _

_Lets escape into the music _

_Dj let it play _

_I just can't refuse it _

_Like the way you do this _

_Keep on rockin to it _

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the music _

_I wanna take you away _

_Lets escape into the music _

_Dj let it play _

_I just can't refuse it _

_Like the way you do this _

_Keep on rocking to it _

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the music_ We sang together.

_I wanna take you away _

_Lets escape into the music _

_Dj let it play _

_I just can't refuse it _

_Like the way you do this _

_Keep on rockin to it _

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the music _

_I wanna take you away _

_Lets escape into the music _

_Dj let it play _

_I just can't refuse it _

_Like the way you do this _

_Keep on rocking to it _

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the music _

_Ma ma say ma ma sa ma ma coo sa _

_Ma ma say ma ma sa ma ma coosa_ We sang, smiling.

"Please don't stop the music!" We finished.

The crowd went **CRAZY.**

-Emma Pillsbury-

Will & I were standing together, watching. I saw one of those blonde bimbos there again, and this time, Terri was alone when I confronted her. "What the hell do you want?" I said, angrily. "I..Will." She said. I pointed down to my stomach. "No, see, we belong together. You have no chance, you crazy bitch." I said. She, out of anger, lunged at me.

-Finn Hudson-

The rest of the glee club was joining up on stage-I noticed Santana and Dave holding hands, what the hell-and then we heard the giant boom from the back. I ran back there, to see what it was. Lauren was holding Mrs. Schuester..well, Terri, back from Ms. Pillsbury. Mr. Schue had caught Emma. "TERRI, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" Will yelled. "EMMA IS GOING TO BE MY WIFE IN A MONTH, SO DEAL WITH IT." He yelled, and she looked shocked. She ran out, and we heard a car driving off. "Lauren, Finn, go to the stage and perform." Mr. Schue said. I nodded, and Lauren followed me. "So, Lauren, who'd you come with?" I asked. "Jacob Ben-Isreal." She said. We got up on stage, and the music began.

_Turn up the music_

_Let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it_

_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me gettin' physical_

_And out of control_

_There's people watchin' me_

_I never miss a beat_

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Everybody in the club_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Everybody in the club_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_My body's aching_

_System overload_

_Temperatures rising_

_I'm about to explode_

_Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show_

_It's got me hypnotized_

_Everybody step aside_

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Everybody in the club_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Everybody in the club_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_Push it to the top_

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track_

_That got everybody in the club going mad_

_So everybody in the back_

_Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang_

_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_

_Let me see you wreck that thang_

_And drop it down low, low_

_Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_

_Everybody in the club_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Everybody in the club_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Everybody in the club_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Everybody in the club_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Everybody in the club_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_ We finished.

-Kurt Hummel-

The rest of the prom went by relatively fast, and the final song, Mr. Schuester went to the stage. "Alright, kids, this is one for you." He said. "Get with your love." He said. I got with Blaine. Finn and Rachel got together. Artie and Brittney got together. Tina and Alex got together. Angel and Mike got together. Sam and Sunshine got together. Puck and Quinn got together. Mercedes and that Dawson guy got close. Jacob and Lauren were close. And then, Santana and Dave were together. What the hell?

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_ Mr. Schuester finished.

Blaine kissed me. I was crying. "AND NOW...YOUR 2012 PROM KING IS...NOAH PUCKERMAN!" Puck went up to the stage, not wanting to let go of Quinn, but being reminded that she'd join him in a minute. "AND YOUR 2012 PROM QUEEN IS...RACHEL BERRY!" The room was silent. No one spoke a word. Rachel went up and accepted the crowd. Quinn looked devastated, but then Puck walked out into the audience, and got down on one knee in front of Quinn.

**SATURDAY**

_The Schuester Residence_

-Santana Lopez-

"Before we start, I'd like to say congratulations to Puck and Quinn." Ms. Pillsbury said. Everyone clapped, because Quinn was going to be Quinn Puckerman. Her engagement ring shone. I smiled. "The first thing we want to do is open the sonogram. Will thinks it's a girl, but I have a feeling it's a boy." She said. "But, we decided..we wanted to put our thoughts together into a song, so our child knows that whatever it is, we love it." She finished, and Mr. Schue and her sat down, and began to sing to a CD.

_Isn't she lovely _

_Isn't she wonderful _

_Isn't she precious _

_Less than one minute old _

_I never thought through love we'd be _

_Making one as lovely as she _

_But isn't she lovely made from love_ Mr. Schue sang.

_Beautiful beautiful beautiful_

_Beautiful boy_

_Beautiful beautiful beautiful_

_Beautiful boy_ Ms. Pillsbury sang.

_Isn't she lovely?_ Mr. Schue sang.

_Before you go to sleep_

_Say a little prayer_

_Every day in every way_

_It's getting better and better_ Ms. Pillsbury sang.

_Isn't she pretty _

_Truly the angel's best _

_Boy, I'm so happy _

_We have been heaven blessed _

_I can't believe what God has done _

_Through us he's given life to one _

_But isn't she lovely made from love_ Mr. Schuester sang.

_Before you go to sleep_

_Say a little prayer_

_Every day in every way_

_It's getting better and better_ Ms. Pillsbury sang.

_Isn't He Lovely?_ Mr. Schue sang.

_Beautiful Beautiful Girl_. Ms. Pillsbury sang.

Everyone clapped, because it was a beautiful number. Then Ms. Pillsbury was too anxious. "Santana, will you open this?" She said, and handed me the sonogram envelope. I opened it, and gasped.

-Sam Evans-

"What is it?" I asked. "It's not a it. It's a they." Santana said. "TWINS?" Rachel said. "Yes. And neither of your songs are right, together they're right." Santana said. "So it's a boy and a girl?" Ms. Pillsbury asked. Santana nodded. Mr. Schue smiled, and held Emma. "Mr. Schue?" Dave said. "Yes, Dave?" Mr. Schue replied. "The Glee Club has put together a song for you and Ms. Pillsbury." He said. Mr. Schue smiled. "You did?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "And we made sure that whatever gender your baby was, we'd have it right." Tina put the CD in the CD player, and we began.

_He's got a smile that it seems to me_

_reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything_

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I'd stare too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Sweet love of mine_

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain_

_I hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain_

_His hair reminds me of a warm safe place_

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder_

_And the rain_

_To quietly pass me by_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Sweet love of mine_

_Oh Oh Oh yeah_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Sweet love of mine_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Oh_

_Sweet love of mine_ We finished.

"Thank you so much." Mr. Schuester said, and the sonogram he held had a tear fall on it.

END OF CHAPTER 24

-Prom-

Secrets-OneRepublic (Sung by Artie Abrams)-Dedicated to gleefan_2010

Blow-Ke$ha (Sung by Brittney Pierce [With Girls of New Directions])

Seventeen Forever-Metro Station (Sung by Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, and Alejandro Guiterrez)

Don't Stop The Music-Rihanna (Sung by Sunshine Corazon & Mercedes Jones)

Evacuate The Dance Floor-Cascada (Sung by New Directions)

Can You Feel The Love Tonight?-Elton John (Sung by Will Schuester)

-Baby Shower-

Isn't She Lovely/Beautiful Boy-Stevie Wonder/Elton John (Sung by Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury)

Sweet Child O' Mine-Guns & Roses (Sung by New Directions)


	25. Smile

**CHAPTER 25:Smile **

**MONDAY**

-Sam Evans-

As I walked into glee club with Sunshine, Lauren was there waiting. "Hi..Lauren." I said. She looked mad, and that's when she slapped me. "What the hell!" I said. "That's for saying 'at least I had Lauren'." She said, and she walked off. "What the hell! Who told you?" I said, but she was already sitting down and ignoring me. I walked over to her. "Lauren, who told you that!" I said. She shot a glance to the left, and I knew exactly who it was. "Finn, I thought we were bros." I said. "We are. But you can't treat girls like trash, PUCK." He said. "Hey. I don't treat girls like trash!" Puck said. "I didn't wait until the last minute to ask MY date to prom." Puck said, and Rachel looked down. "You told him!" Finn said. "Well.." Rachel said. "It was obvious. Even more obvious that Mercedes and Alex lost their virginity to each other." Tina looked at Alex. "You did?" She asked, and she was clearly hurt. "You told me you were a virgin." She said. "Shut up, Santana." Mercedes said. "You couldn't even get Brittney to go to prom with you, so you had to take Dave so you wouldn't look bad." She said. "You said it was so we could get to be better friends!" Dave said, angrily. "Dave, chill out." Kurt said. "Shut up, Hummel. Pay more attention to your boyfriend. Get out of my life." Dave said, gruffly. "Don't talk to my boyfriend like that." Blaine said. "Yeah, you're such a good boyfriend. You broke up with Kurt for being selfish. You need to learn a lesson from Finn." Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "Hey, Rachel, leave Blaine alone. At least he isn't totally into himself. He has some humbleness in him." Quinn said. "Oh, Quinn, you're talking to me, too scared to yell?" Rachel asked. "It's on!" Quinn said. "Quinn, stop, now." Puck said. "RACHEL, FU-" Quinn tried to yell, but was interrupted. "GUYS, ENOUGH!" Mr. Schuester said. "This week is your final Thunderclap's portraits. You still need to take one for Glee Club. Ever since the disbanding of the Cheerios, Sue's been trying to kill off the Glee Club. But Figgins gave us a two page spread." Mr. Schuester said, with a smile. "Oh God." Kurt said. "Hypocrite." Santana said. "GUYS." Mr. Schuester said. "You know what? You're all going to do yearbook themed stuff. Smile. And when you do this, you're smiling at each other. I'm sick of the hostility in this room." He said. Oh my God! Beiber had a song with Smile in it! "I'll go first, Mr. Schue." I said. He nodded, and we headed to the auditorium after I told the band what song. I took the stage. "This song's dedicated to Sunshine." I said, and I smiled, and began.

_I wait on you forever any day hand and foot_

_Your world is my world yeah_

_Ain't no way you ever gonna get_

_Any less than you should_

_'cause baby you smile i smile oh_

_You smile i smile_

_Your lips my biggest weakness_

_Shouldn't have let you know_

_I'm always gonna do what they say_

_If you need me i'll come runnin' from a thousand miles away_

_When you smile i smile_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

_You smile i smile_

_Baby take my open heart and all it offers_

_This is as unconditional as it'll ever get_

_You ain't seen nothing yet_

_I won't ever hesitate to give you more_

_'cause baby you smile i smile_

_Oh 'cause whenever you smile i smile whoa_

_You smile i smile whoa_

_You smile i smile_

_Baby you won't ever want for nothing_

_You are my ends and my means now_

_With you there's no in between i'm all in_

_And the cards are on the table_

_And i'm willing and i'm able_

_But i fold 'cause your wish is my command_

_You smile i smile whoa_

_You smile i smile hey hey hey_

_You smile i smile i smile i smile i smile_

_You smile i smile_

_Whenever you smile i smile. _I finished, and Sunshine stood up, smiling.

The glee club cheered. I grinned. This was going to be a fun assignment.

**TUESDAY**

-Will Schuester- "Alright guys, is anybody prepared for today?" I said. No one responded. "Seriously, guys?" I said. I was shocked. Most of the time, my glee club was very well prepared. What was going on with everyone lately? I sat down at my chair, astounded. "Hey kids." I heard. Jesus. Holly was back? Seriously? "HIT IT!" She yelled, and the music began.

_Bent at the knees a last resort_

_Backfired and made things worse_

_Once on the bus it was quite possible_

_You'd be the jail house queen_

_Jury and judge were screaming to hang_

_You spat the sweat from brow_

_He shrugged his shoulders nothing would work_

_It had to end right now_

_I can't drive straight_

_Counting your fake frowns_

_Focusing in details a must_

_Trying to make each one count_

_All on your fingers stopping at ten_

_Magistrate keyed in now_

_I can't drive straight_

_Counting your fake frowns_

_I can't drive straight_

_Counting your fake frowns_

_We can't keep your interest now_

_In increasing pixels and sound_

_We can't keep your interest now_

_Increasing pixels and sound_

_Jury and judge were screaming to hang_

_You spat the sweat from brow_

_He shrugged his shoulders nothing would work_

_It had to end right! _Holly finished, looking at New Directions.

"Um, why did you sing that?" Rachel asked. "Because the assignment was about smiling, right?" Holly said. "Yeah." Finn said. "But I don't remember you being a student here." Quinn said, and she was texting. "By the way, Emma's on her way." Quinn said. "Holly, I'm marrying Emma on Sunday." I said. She looked at me, shocked. "You..you are?" She said. "Yes." I said. "Forget you, Will." She said, and she left the room. That's when the next suprise guest came in. "Hey, handsome!" She said. "APRIL!" I said, and I got up, and hugged her. "I heard you're gettin' hitched, and I just had to come..well, I was invited." She said, with a smile. "I'm so happy for you!" She said. Emma walked in. "Congrats, Emma!" She said, and her and Emma hugged. Emma looked shocked, but April looked pretty comfortable. "I'm so happy for the two of you. You two make a great couple. Emill, or something like that." She said. "It's Wemma." Angel said. I looked at her, quizzacly. "Well, we needed something to do while you were gone those two months." I grinned. "So, glee kids, what's the assignment this week?" April said, with a grin. "Songs about smiling. And we have to smile." Lauren said, with an eyeroll. "Ooh, I think I have a number just for that." April said, and then, after she looked up the music for the band, she began to sing.

_You know i can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh and i can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything _

_You see i feel sad when you're sad_

_I feel glad when you're glad_

_If you only knew what i'm going through_

_I just can't smile without you_

_You came along just like a song_

_And brightened my day_

_Who would have believed_

_That you were part of a dream_

_Now it all seems light years away_

_And you see i can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh and i can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see i feel glad when you're glad_

_I feel sad when you're sad_

_If you only knew what i'm going through_

_I just can't smile without you, New Directions! _April finished.

The glee club erupted into laughter, and smiles. That's what the lesson was all about. I smiled.

**WEDNESDAY **-Noah Puckerman- The majority of the glee club still didn't have anything to sing. Finn raised his hand. "Mr. Schuester, I'd like to sing my song." He said. "Go ahead, Finn." Mr. Schue said, with a smile. Finn went to the front, and cued the band again.

_You're always in my heart_

_From early in the mornin' til it's dark_

_I gotta see your sweet, sweet smile everyday_

_When I wake up in the mornin'_

_And I see you there_

_I always whisper a little prayer_

_I gotta see your sweet, sweet smile everyday_

_If my times are bringin' me down_

_You're the only one that I want around_

_I gotta see your sweet, sweet smile everyday_

_And if I'm all strung out_

_You're the only one who can straighten me out_

_I gotta see your sweet, sweet smile every day_. Finn finished.

"What happened to the rest of the song?" I asked. "Oh, I only was allowed 1 minute on the preview, so I don't actually know all of it.." Finn said. I smiled. "Rachel, leave me alone!" Quinn said. Rachel looked back. "Sorry, I was just trying to see how mad you would get." Rachel said. "Looks like it worked." She said, and smiled. "Whatever, loser, you're never going to be important to anyone. Just because you won prom queen means nothing. You'll die alone once Finn realizes how trashy you are." "Babe, chill out." I said. "No. I won't." Quinn said. "You know what Quinn, you're a royal bitch. No one likes you. Puck pretends so you don't get your feelings hurt. But you need a reality check, and I'm gonna be your banker." Quinn drew back her fist. "ENOUGH." Mr. Schuester said. The two girls looked at him. "You two are singing a duet, and you're smiling at each other the whole time." He said. "I don't get a solo!" Rachel said, sadly. Quinn sighed.

**WEDNESDAY **-Finn Hudson- Rachel and Quinn stood side to side at the front of the room, not looking at each other. "Go ahead, girls." Mr. Schue said, and the band began.

_You know that I'm a crazy...witch._

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control oh oh_

_But you don't really give a shhh.._

_you go with it go with it go with it_

_Cause you're freaking crazy rock'n'roll _Quinn sang.

_You said hey_

_What's your name_

_It took one look_

_And now I'm not the same_

_Yeah you said hey_

_And since that day_

_You stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame _Rachel sang, and the two were staring each other down.

_Yeah_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you're turning it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile _The two dueted.

_You know that I'm a crazy witch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_You know that I'm a crazy witch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since everyday and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you're turning it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile_

_The reason_

_The reason why I smile_

_The reason why I smile _The two finished.

"That wasn't all that bad, Berry." Quinn said. Rachel was smiling. "Nope, Fabray. It sounded lovely." She said. Quinn smiled. Mercedes coughed. "Hug it out!" She coughed again. The two grinned, and they hugged. "That's the reason for this assignment, guys. Not to punish anyone. To built relationships. Tina, Lauren, you'll sing tomorrow. Then we'll have the group number on Friday." Mr. Schuester said. The glee club cheered.

**THURSDAY** -Alex Guiterrez- "Before we start, I'd just like to say that this is for everyone in here." Tina said. "HIT IT!" Lauren said. The band start.

_Alright..._

_Alright..._

_First of all _Lauren sang.

_When you wake up in the evening and the day is shot_

_Find yourself complaining about the things you ain't got_

_Never goes just the way you want it to_

_Clichè of the day c'est la vie that's just life_

_It ain't easy it's so tough it's ain't easy _Tina sang.

_(Whatcha gonna do say whatcha gonna do)_

_Put a smile on your face_

_Make the world a better place_

_Put a smile on your face_

_(Whatcha gonna do say whatcha gonna do)_

_Put a smile on your face_

_Make the world a better place_

_Put a smile on your face_

_(Whatcha gonna do say whatcha gonna do) _They sang together.

_And another thing_

_You can say I'm a dreamer and you thinks it's all cool_

_Preaching about the better life I learned in school_

_But you get what you give in this life that we live_

_And all that you do will come back to you _Lauren sang.

_People love you when you smile_

_And hate you when it's through_

_Lots of happiness we are wishing you_

_If you come from Jamaica or Honolulu yeah_

_Keep a smile on your face_

_I'll see the good that you do _

_Smile (smile) and everything will be fine_

_Love it when you smile you look beautiful like that_

_Your dimples are so cute hahah_

_I love the happiness and..smile_ The two finished, hugging and laughing.

"Alright, guys, are you ready to go take our picture?" Mr. Schuester asked, with a smile. "YEAH!" New Directions yelled. We headed to the auditorium, and all of us beamed at the camera. He didn't even have to say cheese, we were all smiling.

**FRIDAY **-April Rhodes-

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time i do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red?_

_And what the hell is on Artie's head?_

_And this is where i grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we'd ever went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

_And this is where i went to school_

_Most of the time had better things to do_

_Criminal record says i've broke in twice_

_I must have done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should i go back and try to graduate?_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

_If i was them i wouldn't let me in_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh god i_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it time to say it_

_Goodbye goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that i was looking for_

_It's hard to say it time to say it_

_Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye_

_Remember the old arcade?_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops hated us hanging out_

_They said somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We said someday we'd find out how if feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Quinn's the first girl i kissed_

_I was so nervous that i nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since god knows when_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh god i_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it time to say it_

_Goodbye goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that i was looking for_

_It's hard to say it time to say it_

_Goodbye goodbye_

_I miss that town_

_I miss their faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_

_If i could i relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it time to say it_

_Goodbye goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that i was looking for_

_It's hard to say it time to say it_

_Goodbye goodbye_

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time i do it makes me laugh_

_Every time i do it makes me... _New Directions finished.

I wiped my eyes. It was so beautiful what those kids did. Emma and Will were holding hands. I couldn't WAIT for Sunday. I had a suprise for them.

**SUNDAY **-Will Schuester- The service went by slowly. "Will Schuester, do you take Emma Pillsbury to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The minister said. "I do." I said, and I looked into Emma's eyes. "Emma Pillsbury, do you take Will Schuester to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?" The minster asked Emma. "I do." She said. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." I dipped Emma, and I kissed her. "Hello, Mrs. Schuester." I said. She smiled.

_AT THE RECEPTION_

"Hello, everyone. My name's April Rhodes." Oh God, was she drunk? "I'm singing a song. For Will and Emma. Because they're meant for each other." I smiled, and the music began.

_We were both young when i first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello little did i know_

_That you were Will, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Emma-et_

_And i was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go and i said_

_Will take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and i'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So i sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_'cause you were Will i was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Emma P,_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and i said_

_Will take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and i'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Will save me they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When i met you on the outskirts of town and i said_

_Will save me i've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? i don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said marry me Emma,_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all i really know_

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_'cause we were both young when i first saw you... _April finished, and I realized I was crying.

"Thank you so much." I said to her. She hugged me. "I am going to miss you so much, Will. You've always been such a good friend.." She said. She kissed my cheek, and I knew I would never see April Rhodes again as she walked out the door. I sat in a chair, and Emma came up to me. "You up for a duet?" She said, with a grin. "Always." I said, and I took her hand.

_It's looking like a limb torn off_

_Or altogether just taken apart_

_We're reeling through an endless fall_

_We are the ever-living ghost of what once was _Emma sang.

_And anything to make you smile_

_It's a better side of you to admire_

_But they should never take so long_

_Just to be over then back to another one _I sang, and we began holding each other.

_But someone should have warned you_

_When things start splitting at the seams and now_

_The whole thing's tumbling down_

_Things start splitting at the seams and now_

_If things start splitting at the seams and now_

_It's tumbling down hard _She sang, and we got closer.

_I did anything to make you smile_

_You are the ever-living ghost of what once was_

_I never want to hear you say_

_That your better off_

_Or you liked it that way _I sang.

_'Cos no one is ever gonna love you more than I do_

_No one's gonna love you more than I do_

_They really should have warned you_

_When things start splitting at the seams and now_

_The whole thing's tumbling down_

_Things start splitting at the seams and now_

_If things start splitting at the seams and now_

_It's tumbling down hard _We kissed.

_No One's Gonna Love You More..Than I Do._ We finished.

The Wedding Reception cheered. We held each other, and New Directions went up to stage. "First, is the Emma dance. The one she's been planning. And then your dance together." Rachel said, on the microphone. I left the dancefloor, as New Directions began.

_I could have danced all night_

_I could have danced all night_

_And still have begged for more _New Directions sang. Emma began to twirl.

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where they play the right music getting in the swing_

_You come in to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You can dance you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh see that girl watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_You're a teaser you turn 'em on_

_Leave 'em burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_I'll never know what made it so exciting_

_Why all at once my heart took flight_

_I only know when he began to dance with me_

_I could have danced danced danced all night_

_You can dance you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh see that girl watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_YOU ARE THE DANCING QUEEN! _New Directions finished.

The reception cheered. That was a planned number. "Alright, Mr. Schuester, Mrs. Schuester, please meet on the dancefloor." Rachel said. "What do they mean?" Emma asked. I shrugged. As we got there, they began to sing.

_It's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby i think i wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby i think i wanna marry you_

_Well i know this little chapel on the boulevard_

_We can go whoa whoa_

_No one will no whoa_

_Oh come on girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed_

_Got a pocket full of cash_

_We can blow whoa whoa_

_Shots of patron whoa whoa_

_And it's on girl_

_Don't say no no no no no_

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_And we'll go go go go go_

_If you're ready like i'm ready_

_'cause it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby i think i wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby i think i wanna marry you_

_Oh i'll go get a ring_

_Let the choir bells sing like ooh ooh ooh_

_So what you wanna do ooh ooh_

_Let's just run girl_

_If we wake up and you want to break up_

_That's cool ooh ooh_

_No i won't blame you ooh ooh_

_It was fun girl_

_Don't say no no no no no_

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_And we'll go go go go go_

_If you're ready like i'm ready_

_It's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby i think i wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby i think i wanna marry you_

_Just say i do ooh ooh ooh_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby baby_

_Just say i do ooh ooh ooh_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Just say i do ooh ooh ooh_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby baby_

_'cause it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby i think i wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, EMMA i think i wanna marry you!_ New Directions finished.

I shed a tear. Then I smiled.

**END OF CHAPTER 25**

U Smile-Justin Beiber (Sung by Sam Evans)

Fake Frowns-Death Cab For Cutie (Sung by Holly Holliday)

I Can't Smile Without You-Barry Manilow (Sung by April Rhodes)

Sweet, Sweet Smile-The Carpenters (Sung by Finn Hudson)

Smile-Avril Lavigne (Sung by Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray)

Smile-Vitamin C (Sung by Tina Cohen-Chang and Lauren Zizes)

Photograph-Nickelback (Sung by New Directions)

-The Wedding-

Love Story-Taylor Swift (Sung by April Rhodes)

No One's Gonna Love You-Cee Lo Green (Sung by Will Schuester & Emma Pillsbury)

I Could Have Danced All Night/Dancing Queen-My Fair Lady/ABBA (Sung by New Directions)

Marry You-Bruno Mars (Wemma Version) [[Sung by New Directions]]


	26. World Championships, Part 1

**Chapter 26: WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS, PART 1**

**MONDAY**

-Angel Guiterrez-

"Alright guys. This is the big one. This is the defining moment in our Glee Club's life. If we win this one, next year the Glee Club will get to go to The World Glee Club competition, where they will compete against the best of the best. This is not the only world championships. There are nine more, throughout the world, and only the best of the best get to go. There is absolutely no pressure. I'm sure Alex, Angel, and Sunshine will be able to carry next year's glee club perfectly." Mr. Schuester said. "But before we get on the plane, Sam has something to say, to keep the faith." "Guys, we're gonna win this. And to prove it, I've decided to do a song." He said, with a grin.

_You see I never thought that I could walk through fire_

_I never thought that I could take a burn_

_I never had the strength to take it higher_

_Until I reached the point of no return_

_And there's just no turnin back_

_When your heart's under attack_

_Gonna give everything I have_

_It's my destiny_

_I never thought that I could feel this power_

_I never thought that I could feel this free_

_I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower_

_And I'm fast enough to run across the sea_

_Cause there's just no turnin back_

_When your heart's under attack_

_Gonna give everything I have_

_Cause this is my destiny _Sam sang.

_I will never say never (I will fight)_

_I will fight till forever (make it right)_

_Whenever you knock me down_

_I will not stay on the ground_

_Pick it up, pick it up_

_Pick it up, pick it up (up up up...)_

_And never say never_

_Here we go_

_Guess who_

_A Abrams and SE_

_uh huh _Artie began.

_I can handle him_

_Hold up, I, I can handle him_

_Now he's bigger than me, taller than me_

_And he's older than me, and stronger than me_

_And his arms are little bit longer than me_

_But it ain't on a SE song with me_

_I be tryna chill_

_They be tryna side with the thrill_

_No pun intended was raised by the power of will_

_Like Luke with the force if push comes to shove_

_Like Kobe with the fourth, ice water with blood (Let's go!)_

_I gotta be the best_

_And yes we're the flyest_

_Like David and Goliath_

_I conquered the giant_

_So now I got the world in my hand_

_I was born from two stars_

_So the moon's where I land _Artie finished.

_Never say never_

_I will never say never (never say never)_

_I will fight till forever (make it right)_

_Whenever you knock me down_

_I will not stay on the ground_

_Pick it up, pick it up_

_Pick it up, pick it up (up up up...)_

_And never say never _Sam finished.

The glee club cheered. "That's how you do it!" Mr. Schuester said. "Alright guys, let's head to the airport!" Mr. Schuester said.

-Emma Schuester- The ride to France was EXTREMELY boring. The kids were being loud on the plane, and it was a LONG flight. "Guys! Calm down!" I said. "I'm bored." Rachel said. "What are you, six?" I asked. She grunted. "I'm antsy to sing!" Rachel replied. "Then listen to your iPod." I said. It was around 8. "JUST SING ALREADY!" The ladies in front of us yelled. Rachel grinned. "Go ahead, Rachel.." I said, laying back down. Rachel stood up, and she began to sing. Loudly.

_G-l-a-m-o-r-o-u-s yeah_

_G-l-a-m-o-r-o-u-s_

_We flyin' first class up in the sky_

_We flyin' first class livin' the life_

_In the fast lane and i won't change_

_By the glamorous ooh the flossy flossy_

_The glamorous the glamorous glamorous_

_By the glamorous ooh the flossy flossy_

_The glamorous the glamorous glamorous_

_By the glamorous ooh the flossy flossy_

_Wear them gold and diamonds rings all them things don't mean a thing_

_Chaperons and limousines shoppin' for expensive things_

_I be on the movie screens magazines and boogie scenes_

_I'm not clean i'm not pristine i'm no queen i'm no machine_

_We flyin' first class up in the sky_

_Flyin' first class livin' my life_

_In the fast lane and i won't change_

_By the glamorous ooh the flossy flossy_

_The glamorous the glamorous glamorous_

_By the glamorous ooh the flossy flossy_

_The glamorous the glamorous glamorous_

_By the glamorous ooh the flossy flossy! _Rachel sang, using her bravado.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mercedes yelled. Artie and Puck laughed. I sighed, and went back to sleep.

**WEDNESDAY -**Kurt Hummel- "Oh Blaine! Isn't it so beautiful here!" I said, with a smile. Blaine squeezed his hand. "The only beautiful thing here..is you." He said. I blushed. "Come on, guys!" Mr. Schuester said. "It's time to go." He said. Our competition, Kyoko & The Club, The One-Ders, The Boom Booms, and Vocal Adrenaline, were there. Today was the solos-or duets for the clubs, tomorrow was the group/final numbers. We walked and sat down. "AND NOW...FROM TOKYO, JAPAN, KYOKO CHEN OF KYOKO & THE CLUB!" The announcer said, and Kyoko came out, in a all-white gown, with two other girls. She began as the music did.

_Hey over there_

_Please forgive me_

_If I'm coming on too strong_

_Hate to stare_

_But you're winning_

_And they're playing my favorite song_

_So come here_

_'Little closer_

_Wanna whisper in your ear_

_Make it clear_

_Little question_

_Wanna know just how you feel_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Hey you might think_

_That I'm crazy_

_But you know I'm just your type_

_I might be 'little hazy_

_But you just cannot deny _Kyoko sang alone, her accent was unmistakable.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me? _She finished, and the crowd went WILD.

"There's the Rachel." I said, with a laugh, and the rest of New Directions, INCLUDING RACHEL, laughed along. "Now, where's the irresistably charming gay dude?" I said, with a grin? "Who, the Blaine?" Blaine said, with a laugh. "No. Me!" I said, and my friends all laughed along. I realized then how sad that this was the last competition of glee club...EVER. "Guys, we have to win this one. We can't just lose..it's really important. This, except for Sunshine, Alex, and Angel, is our LAST glee club competition EVER." I said. Rachel looked at me. "Well then, we'd better give this crowd something to see." She said, and I grinned. "AND NOW...FROM MILAN, ITALY...THE ONE-DERS!" (It was pronounced Wonders, in case you didn't get that.) They began acapella, their sopranos doing a PERFECT violin sound, and then the main person, Vincenzo Guilero began to sing.

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life_

_Trying to make ends meet_

_You're a slave to money then you die_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_You know the one that takes you to the places_

_Where all the veins meet yeah_

_No change I can't change_

_I can't change I can't change_

_But I'm here in my mold_

_I am here in my mold_

_But I'm a million different people_

_From one day to the next_

_I can't change my mind_

_No no no no no no nononononono(fading away)_ He sang, and my eyes watered.

_Well I never pray_

_But tonight I'm on my knees yeah_

_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me yeah_

_I let the melody shine let it cleanse my mind I feel free now_

_But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now_

_It justs sex and violence melody and silence_

_It justs sex and violence melody and silence_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_It justs sex and violence melody and silence_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_Been down_

_Ever been down_

_Ever been down Lalalalalalaaaaaaaa..._

_Ever been down_

_Ever been down_

_Have you ever been down?_

_Have you ever been down?_

_Have you ever been down? _He finished, melodramatically, with his hands in the air.

If I thought the crowd went crazy over Kyoko, I was at an asylum now. The crowd roared angrily, like a tiger who was hungry for MORE. Then, the crew from Vocal Douchenaline came up. Ryan took the stage, and I glanced at Sunshine. They must've used to have been together, because she was looking down. He looked around, and then, all of the boys screamed simultaneously:

"Shot through the heart and you're to blame

Darlin' you give love a bad name!" Ryan then took over the song.

_An angel's smile is what you sell_

_You promise me heaven then put me through hell_

_Chains of love got a hold on me_

_When passion's a prison you can't break free_

_Whoa!_

_You're a loaded gun_

_Yeah whoa..._

_There's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me_

_The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_You give love a bad name_

_Whoa!_

_You're a loaded gun_

_Whoa..._

_There's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me_

_The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_You give love..._

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_You give love a bad name _Ryan finished.

Maybe the rest of the world clapped at them. I know I didn't. Everyone else in New Directions did, though. I didn't care. I hated Ryan George. "THE 2012 SHOW CHOIR WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS WILL RESUME IN 2 HOURS. THANK YOU FOR COMING. ON THE LIST FOR COMPETITION IS: KHADIJAH MORTON OF THE BOOM BOOMS, NOAH PUCKERMAN OF NEW DIRECTIONS, AND SAM EVANS, MIKE CHANG, AND ALEJANDRO GUITERREZ OF NEW DIRECTIONS. THANK YOU." The announcer screeched. We got up, and we left. Mr. Schuester, Alex, Puck, Mike, and Sam would all come back in an hour, but Mrs. Schuester was staying with us until the second hour.

-Sam Evans- Alex and I weren't allowed to talk. Neither was Puck. Mr. Schuester was scared that some of us would lose our voices by then, and we had to be SUPER careful. Mike had to do very little walking around, seeing as he was dancing as Alex and I sang. Quinn and Puck were holding hands, and I realized: was I certain that I wanted to do this with Sunshine? I looked at Lauren. Had I used her? Sunshine squeezed my hand, and smiled when I looked at her. New Directions had found its way to the Eiffel Tower. I saw Kurt squeal, and when I looked over, Blaine was on one knee. Rachel had her camera out, and she was camcording.

-Blaine Anderson- Alright Blaine, just don't lose control of your bowels. You can do this. "Kurt Hummel, I've loved you ever since last year's Regionals, and I've thought long and hard about this. I want to be your partner, for the rest of our lives. Kurt...Will You Marry Me?" I asked. Kurt squealed. "Of COURSE!" He said, and he grinned. I slipped the ring on his finger. It wasn't a girl's engagement ring, it was a modest band, but he knew what it meant. Mercedes and Kurt began to squeal, and Puck came up to me. "Congrats, man." He said, and he hugged me. I smiled. Finn came over. "Be good to my sister now, you hear?" He said, and I laughed. "Your father already approved it, Kurt." I said. Kurt's eyes shone with love.

-Will Schuester- The fun wasn't over yet. Everyone made their way back to the WC auditorium whenever it was time. Khadijah Morton was already up on stage. "KHADIJAH MORTON AND THE BOOM BOOMS FROM MUMBAI, INDIA!" Khadijah took the microphone, looking soulful.

_When the lights go down in the city_

_And the sun shines on the bay_

_Do i want to be there_

_In my city_

_Ohoh ohohoh ohoh_

_So you said your lonely_

_Well my friend i'm lonely too_

_I want to get back to my city_

_By the rain ohoh ohohoh ohoh _She sang, and I felt a pang of sadness.

_Its sad ohh_

_Theres been morings_

_Out of the world without you_

_Without your charm_

_Ohohoh nah nah nah ohoh_

_When the lights go down in the city_

_And the sun shines on the bay_

_Do i want to be there in my city oh oh_

_Ohoh ohohoh ohoh_

_When the lights go down in the city_

_And the sun shines on the bay_

_Do i want to be there_

_In my city _She finished.

The crowd did not cheer. They were too busy crying. She smiled, and she knew she had a big percent of the vote. "FROM OHIO, AMERICA, THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" "Alright, Puck, go ahead." I said, but he was already gone. Alex, Mike, and Sam left, to go backstage. The rest of New Directions and I, along with Emma, sat in the audience as Puck came out.

_I've been roaming around I was looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep_

_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me someone like me_

_Someone like me somebody_

_I'm ready now I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now_

_Someone like you somebody_

_Someone like you somebody_

_Someone like you somebody_

_I've been roaming around I was looking down at all I see _Puck finished, and he looked up at the crowd.

We all stood, cheering. "GO PUCK!" New Directions cheered. I smiled. Sam and Alex came up on stage, taking where Puck's place had been. Puck met us in the crowd, and Mike came out, ready to dance. Everyone sat down, and no one made a sound. Alex and Sam sat on stools, leaving Mike standing.

_Ohh Ohh Ohh .. and I pray_

_I just cant sleep tonight._

_Knowing that things aint right._

_Its in the papers its on the tv its everywhere that I go._

_Children are crying._

_Soldiers are dying_

_Some people don't have a home_ Alex started. Mike began to dance around the stage.

_But I know there's sunshine behind that rain_

_I know there's good times behind that pain hey_

_Can you tell me how I can make a change_

_I close my eyes and I can see a better day_

_I close my eyes and pray_

_I close my eyes and I can see a better day_

_I close my eyes and pray _Sam sang.

_I lose my appetite knowing kids starve tonight._

_And when I sit up cause my dinner is still on my plate._

_Ooo I got a vision to make a difference._

_And its starting today. _They sang, and they stood up, pushing away the stools.

_Cause I know there's sunshine behind that rain_

_I know there's good times behind that pain hey_

_Haven`t tell me how I can make a change_

_I close my eyes and I can see a better day_

_I close my eyes and pray_

_I close my eyes and I can see a better day _Alex sang, and he was dancing.

_I close my eyes and pray_

_For the broken-hearted._

_I pray for the life not started_

_I pray for all the ones not breathing._

_I pray for all the souls in need._

_I pray. Can you give em one today._

_I just cant sleep tonight_

_Can someone tell how to make a change? _Sam sang, and the three danced in harmony.

_I close my eyes and I can see a better day_

_I close my eyes and pray_

_I close my eyes and I can see a better day_

_I close my eyes and I pray_

_I pray .._

_I close my eyes and pray .. _Sam and Alex finished. Mike finished in the splits.

The applause wasn't the same as any other act. It was so much GREATER. The room blew apart with sound. No one in the room was booing them, except for that Ryan George guy from Vocal Adrenaline. I was so proud of them. As we all left for the motel, we knew that we were going to WIN tomorrow.

**THURSDAY ** -Emma Schuester- I had been having pain in my stomach all day. As New Directions, Will, and I arrived, I felt a kick from the babies. "Leave me alone for two hours." I said. "Sunshine, Angel, ready?" Will asked. The two girls nodded eagerly. "Will?" I said, as I heard it. "What?" He asked. "My water just broke.." I said.

**END OF CHAPTER 26**

**Before World Championships:**

Never Say Never-Justin Beiber (Sung by Sam Evans, Rapped by Artie Abrams)

Glamorous-Fergie (Sung by Rachel Berry)

**WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS**

Hold It Against Me-Brittany Spears (Sung by Kyoko Chang-Kyoko & The Club)

Bittersweet Symphony-The Verve (Sung by Vincenzo Guilero-One-Ders)

You Give Love A Bad Name-Bon Jovi (Sung by Ryan George-Vocal Adrenaline)

Lights(When The Lights Go Down In The City)-Journey (Sung by Khadijah Morton-Boom Booms)

Use Somebody-Kings of Leon (Sung by Noah Puckerman-New Directions)

Pray-Justin Beiber (Sung by Sam Evans & Alex Guiterrez, Danced by Mike Chang)


	27. World Championships, Part 2

**Chapter 27: World Championships, Part 2**

**Continued:**

-Sunshine Corazon-

"Wait, what?" I said. Oh God. Not here. Not now. Mrs. Schuester held her stomach. "Will...it's not a false alarm. We have to go. NOW." She said. Will nodded. "What about the kids?" He said. "I've got them." We turned. I didn't recognize the guy, but Rachel hugged him. "JESSE!" She said. He said "Hey, Rachel. Thanks for inviting me out." He said. "Who are you?" I asked. I'm Jesse St. James. I used to be the head of Vocal Adrenaline." "Me too!" I said. "Sunshine, Mercedes, go ahead with the duet." Mr. Schuester said. "Then the group number, and since I'm not gonna be here..Rachel, Plan B." He said. Rachel nodded. Mr. Schuester and Emma left, and Jesse walked with us to the greenroom. "Alright, so what's the plan?" Jesse asked. "Mercedes & I are singing a mashup, then our group number comes after a few of the other groups. Then, well, I don't know what Plan B is." I said.

-Finn Hudson-

"It's a Rachel solo. Duh." I said. Rachel looked at me. "Good. That'll be our saving grace, especially if the group number doesn't please." Quinn said. We all looked at her. "What? I'm not lying. Rachel's a good singer." She said. "AND NOW...FROM OHIO, AMERICA!" The announcer started. "Sunshine, Mercedes, go!" I said, and they left to the stage. The rest of us left to the auditorium. "SUNSHINE CORAZON AND MERCEDES JONES!" The music started.

_The whispers in the morning_

_Of lovers sleeping tight_

_Are rolling by like thunder now_

_As I look in your eyes _Sunshine sang.

_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love_

_And suddenly it's like a battle-field _Mercedes sang, and the two were at the microphones.

_One word turns into a_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_

_My world's nothing when you don't_

_I'm not here without a shield_

_Can't go back now_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield a battlefield a battlefield?_ The two sang.

_Lost is how I'm feelin'n lying in your_

_Arms..._

_When the world outside's too_

_Much to take_

_That all ends when I'm with you _Sunshine sang.

_Even though there may be times_

_It seems I'm far away_

_Never wonder where I am_

_'Cause I am always by your side _Mercedes sang.

_I never meant_

_To start a war_

_Don't even know_

_What we're fighting for_

_I never meant_

_To start a war_

_Don't even know_

_What we're fighting for _Sunshine sang.

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn_

_Of the power of love_

_Why does love always feel like..._

_Why does love always feel like..._

_A battlefield a battlefield... _The two finished.

The crowd literally went WILD. The two met us in the audience, and we were all cheering. "THE BOOM BOOMS!" The announcer yelled, and all 48 of the Boom Booms went on stage. How intimidating.

_That's great it starts with an earthquake_

_Birds and snakes an aeroplane_

_Lenny bruce is not afraid_

_Eye of a hurricane listen to yourself churn_

_World serves it's own needs don't mis-serve your own needs_

_Feed it up a knock speed grunt no strength_

_No ladder structure clatter with fear of height down height_

_Wire in a fire representing seven games in a_

_Government for hire and a combat site left her_

_Wasn't coming in a hurry with the_

_Furies breathing down your neck_

_Team by team reporters baffled trump tethered crop_

_Look at that low plane fine then_

_Uh oh overflow population common group_

_But it'll do save yourself serve yourself_

_World serves it's own needs listen to your heart bleed_

_Tell me with the rapture and the revered and the right_

_Right you vitriolic patriotic slam fight bright light_

_Feeling pretty psyched_

_It's the end of the world as we know it_

_It's the end of the world as we know it_

_It's the end of the world as we know it_

_And i feel fine_

_It's the end of the world as we know it_

_(it's time i had some time alone)_

_It's the end of the world as we know it_

_(it's time i had some time alone)_

_It's the end of the world as we know it_

_(it's time i had some time alone)_

_And i feel fine fine_

_It's time i had some time alone _They finished, gone as soon as they had gotten there.

-Mike Chang- I think the crowd was too confused to clap. The One-Ders and Kyoko & The Club sat in the audience, not seeming too happy. They had been eliminated yesterday, so today it was us, Vocal Adrenaline, & The Boom Booms. After the Boom Booms left the stage, Vocal Adrenaline took their place. The music started, and Ryan George started dramatically.

_We were running through the town_

_Our senses had been drowned_

_No place we hadn't been before_

_We learned to live and then_

_Our freedom came to an end_

_We have to break down this wall_

_To young to live a lie_

_Look into my eyes_

_Ready set go it's time to run_

_The sky is changing we are one_

_Together we can make it while the world is crashing down_

_Don't you turn around_

_We are looking back again_

_Our loneliness and pain_

_Never been so wide awake_

_Ready set go it's time to run_

_The sky is changing we are one_

_Together we can make it while the world is crashing down_

_Don't you turn around_

_Leave it all behind you now_

_The final wall is breaking down_

_We are all it's all about_

_Nothing can stop us now_

_I promise you right know_

_I never let you down_

_Ready set go it's time to run_

_The sky is changing we are one_

_Together we can make it while the world is crashing down_

_Don't turn around_

_Ready set go it's time to run_

_The sky is changing we are one_

_Together we can make it while the world is crashing down_

_Don't you turn around_

_Don't you turn around_

_Don't you turn around _Vocal Adrenaline finished, and we quickly left the auditorium, headed backstage.

-Jesse St. James- I waited in the auditorium. I was glad Rachel had invited me here, this was the auditorium I had been in all four years of high school, but it was only the second time for New Directions. The music began to play, and I smiled at ND's song choice.

_Welcome to your life_

_There's no turning back_

_Even while we sleep_

_We will find you_

_Acting on your best behavior_

_Turn your back on mother nature_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_It's my own design_

_It's my own remorse_

_Help me to decide_

_Help me make the_

_Most of freedom and of pleasure_

_Nothing ever lasts forever_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_There's a room where the light won't find you_

_Holding hands while_

_The walls come tumbling down_

_When they do i'll be right behind you_

_So glad we've almost made it_

_So sad they had to fade it_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_I can't stand this indecision_

_Married with a lack of vision_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_Say that you'll never never never never need it_

_One headline why believe it?_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_All for freedom and for pleasure_

_Nothing ever lasts forever_

_Everybody wants to rule the world! _New Directions finished.

Finn walked up to Rachel, and he whispered in her ear, kissing her on the cheek. Then he left. The other 16 of the members left the stage. Rachel stood alone at the microphone. The music hadn't started yet. "Well, well. Jesse St. James." Dustin Goolsby said. "Hi." I said. I had never met the man, all I knew was that he was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline now. "Can I help you? One of my performers is about to go on." I said. "Nice try. I know Schuester is here somewhere." He said. "Yeah..you're right. He's sabotaging your greenroom." I said. Goolsby's eyes widened, and he ran off. I grinned, and sat back down as Rachel began.

_I don't wanna talk_

_About the things we've gone through_

_Though it's hurting me_

_Now it's history_

_I've played all my cards_

_And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say_

_No more ace to play _Rachel sang, and she looked into the spotlight.

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's her destiny_

_I was in your arms_

_Thinking I belonged there_

_I figured it made sense_

_Building me a fence_

_Building me a home_

_Thinking I'd be strong there_

_But I was a fool_

_Playing by the rules _Rachel sang, and the other girls of New Directions came out on stage, their heads down.

_The gods may throw the dice_

_Their minds as cold as ice_

_And someone way down here_

_Loses someone dear_

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser has to fall_

_It's simple and it's plain_

_Why should I complain? _Rachel sang, and the boys of New Directions wove themselves around the girls, Finn wound up next to Rachel.

_But tell me does she kiss_

_Like I used to kiss you?_

_Does it feel the same_

_When she calls your name?_

_Somewhere deep inside_

_You must know I miss you_

_But what can I say?_

_Rules must be obeyed_

_The judges will decide_

_The likes of me abide_

_Spectators of the show_

_Always staying low_

_The game is on again_

_A lover or a friend_

_A big thing or a small_

_The winner takes it all! _Rachel sang, and New Directions' heads popped up. They began to sing background vocals.

_I don't wanna talk_

_'Cause it makes me feel sad_

_And I understand_

_You've come to shake my hand_

_I apologize_

_If it makes you feel bad_

_Seeing me so tense_

_No self-confidence_

_But you see_

_The winner takes it all_

_The winner takes it all _Rachel sang, and she rose her arms, along with New Directions.

_The game is on again_

_A lover or a friend_

_A big thing or a small_

_The winner takes it all_

_The winner takes it all! _Rachel finished.

The crowd made no noise. New Directions looked around. "YES!" I yelled, jumping up. The rest of the room did, as well as cheering loudly. NO ONE was sitting down. And when I looked down towards the front, one of the people cheering the loudest was that one old cheerleading coach.

**AN HOUR LATER-AT A NEARBY HOSPITAL -**Will Schuester- Oh my GOD. I was about to be a dad. Emma had already gone into labor, and the babies were COMING. She had barely gone into labor about 2 hours ago, so the babies must have been extremely ready to come out. The doctors had induced labor, because Emma was already..dilated. I saw Rachel knocking on the window of the delivery room door. I walked out. "How'd you guys do?" I asked. "We-" She started. "WILL!" Emma shrieked. "Tell me later." I said, and she nodded. I went back inside. "She's crowning! The first one's coming out!" The doctors yelled, in bad english. I went and held Emma's hand. She crushed mine. The doctor pulled the baby out, and he held it out to me. "Boy." The doctor said. I smiled. I cut his umbilical cord. "What is the name?" The nurse asked? I looked at Emma. "John William Schuester." She said, quietly. The nurse wrote it down. "Time of birth..4:32 P.M. Date of Birth..May 19th, 2012." She said. Emma began to scream as my daughter began to crown. The second child was easy, and I cut her umbilical cord. "Name?" The nurse said. "You decide.." Emma said, laying back. She sounded exhausted. "April. April Rachel Schuester." I said, with a grin.

**LATER THAT NIGHT **-Noah Puckerman- Mrs. Schuester had to spend the next two days in the hospital here, so we were allowed to have an extra 2 days to stay in Paris. "Oh, I never got to know, did you guys win?" Mr. Schuester asked. "Well, we didn't get second place..that went to Vocal Adrenaline." I said. Mr. Schuester sighed. "It's okay guys. Next year, Alex, Angel, and Sunshine will beat the Boom Booms." He said. "You didn't let me finish." I said, with a smile. "We didn't get second place, because we got first." I said, and everyone cheered.

**SUNDAY **-Lauren Zizes- It felt good to be back in the good old U.S.A. They didn't just serve insects here. I loved it. New Directions were officially the BEST show choir in the WORLD. I grinned with pride. There would be no more competition..ever. For any of us. Well, probably for Rachel and Kurt. But not me. I smiled, because I knew that as long as we were on top, it was good. Mr. Schuester was proud of us, and he said Mrs. Schuester was too, but she was at home with the twins. "Mr. Schue, since you weren't there to see our AWARD WINNING performance, we threw something together to perform for you, to show how good we REALLY are." I said, and all of New Directions headed to the auditorium. As we got up on stage, Sue Sylvester walked in. "Hey kids. I know I've been gone for a while, seeing as I was on a bounty hunt for Rod Remington, but I'm back now. While I was gone, I stopped in Paris, and I saw..you all. I just have to say..I really regret calling all of you losers. You're truly the champions." She said. "We know." Rachel said. "HIT IT!" She yelled, and the music began.

_I've paid my dues_

_Time after time_

_I've done my sentence_

_But committed no crime_

_And bad mistakes_

_I've made a few_

_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_How can you just walk away from me?_

_When all i can do is watch you leave_

_'cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now oh there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothin' left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

_Ooh take a look at me now well there's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me is against the odds_

_And that's what i've got to face_

_We are the champions, my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting - till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_Cause we are the champions - of the world! _

_So take a look at me now well there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothin' left here to remind me just the memory of your face_

_Now take a look at me now 'cos there's just an empty space_

_But to wait for you is all i can do and that's what i've got to face_

_Take a good look at me now 'cos i'll still be standin' here_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

_It's the chance i've gotta take_

_Take a look at me now _

_We are the champions - my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting - till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_Cause we are the champions - of the world! _New Directions finished.

They really were.

-Rachel Berry- "Alright guys, time for the MVPS! I chose 6 this time. "Mike, Sam, and Alex are the boy MVPs." New Directions cheered. "The girls are Sunshine, Angel, and Rachel." He said. "No." I said. He looked at me. "I want mine to go to Santana. Because she was the one who gave me the idea for my solo." I said, with a smile, and I gave her my award. The six took a picture together, and I smiled.

END OF CHAPTER 27

AND THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS STORYARC.

**Chapter 27: WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS, PART 2**

The Power Of Love/Battlefield-Celine Dion/Jordin Sparks (Sung by Sunshine Corazon & Angel Guiterrez)

It's The End Of The World As We Know It[And I Feel Fine]-R.E.M. (Sung by Boom Booms)

Ready, Set, Go!-Tokio Hotel (Sung by Vocal Adrenaline)

Everybody Wants To Rule The World-Tears For Fears (Sung by New Directions)

The Winner Takes It All-ABBA (Sung By Rachel Berry with New Directions)

**Post-World Championships:**

We Are The Champions/Against All Odds-Queen/Phil Collins (Sung by New Directions)


	28. Mamma Mia!

**Chapter 28:Mamma Mia!**

**Monday**

-Blaine Anderson-

"Alright guys, I'm not even gonna waste one second on this lesson, it's a big one. The school musical assembly is coming up, and I want to do 'Mamma Mia'. It's a musical that used the music from ABBA, and then put the story around that. Now, I've already picked out the music that we're going to do, and I've decided who's going to sing it. Alright, Santana, I want you to sing a solo, Tina, I want you to sing a solo, with the rest of the girls on backup. Boys, you're going to sing a mashup, and then all of you are going to do a number." Mr. Schuester said. "What's Mamma Mia?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I don't know either." Puck said. "It's cause it's kind of gay." Kurt said, and I smiled. "You don't know Mamma Mia?" Mrs. Schuester said, walking in. "Nope." Puck answered, almost challenging her. "Alright, guess I'm gonna have to show you." She said, with a grin.

_I've seen you twice in a short time_

_Only a week since we started_

_It seems to me for every time_

_I'm getting more open-hearted_

_I was an impossible case_

_No-one ever could reach me_

_But I think I can see in your face_

_There's a lot you can teach me_

_So I wanna know..._

_What's the name of the game?_

_Does it mean anything to you?_

_What's the name of the game?_

_Can you feel it the way I do?_

_Tell me please 'cause I have to know_

_I'm a bashful child beginning to grow_

_And you make me talk_

_And you make me feel_

_And you make me show_

_What I'm trying to conceal_

_If I trust in you would you let me down?_

_Would you laugh at me if I said I care for you?_

_Could you feel the same way too?_

_I wanna know..._

_Your smile and the sound of your voice_

_And the way you see through me_

_Got a feeling you give me no choice_

_But it means a lot to me_

_So I wanna know..._

_And you make me talk_

_And you make me feel_

_And you make me show_

_What I'm trying to conceal_

_If I trust in you would you let me down?_

_Would you laugh at me if I said I care for you?_

_Could you feel the same way too?_

_I wanna know..._

_Oh yes I wanna know... _Mrs. Schuester finished.

"That was a deleted scene from the movie." Sunshine said. "Deleted scenes don't exist on Broadway.." Rachel grumbled. Mr. Schuester still looked a little awestruck. "Alright, you're good, Mrs. Schue." Puck said, with a grin. "Alright, guys, this assembly is on Friday, so I expect you all to have rehearsed your songs while at home." Mr. Schuester said, while handing out the songs.

**TUESDAY**

-Rachel Berry- I waited for today to be over. Mr. Schue hadn't been at school today, so there was no glee club rehearsal. Mom had asked me to meet her after school, so I was waiting for it to be done with. I hadn't told Finn where I was going, and he wanted to know. "To my mom's.." I said. He quickly became quiet, and that's when I got the text.

**1 New Text Message From: Mom**

**Hey Sweetheart, Meet Me In The Auditorium. -Xoxo Shelby**

I put my phone away, and I kissed Finn. I headed to the auditorium. My mother was in there. "Where's Beth?" I asked, not noticing my little sister. "She's at day-care. I'm here for you, Rachel." She said. She was sitting at the piano bench, and she patted the seat next to her. I went and sat down. "So, what's up?" I asked. "Well, I've been thinking a lot. You'll be graduating in just two weeks, Rachel. I know that this has to be affecting you." I said. "Yes." I replied. "Juliard already sent me the scholarship, so that'll be where I'm going." I answered, looking down. "How do your dads feel about that?" I asked. "They couldn't be more excited. They've been looking for an excuse to go to Broadway more than 10 times a year." I said, grinning. "I have a song for you, Rachel. I want you to really listen to it." She said. I nodded. As she walked over to the radio she had, she said "Puck and Quinn told me that the assignment was Mamma Mia-and therefore ABBA. So I rented it on Netflix last night, and I found a perfect song that shows how I feel about your graduation." My mom said. I looked at her. She pushed the button, and she began.

_Schoolbag in hand_

_She leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye_

_With an absent-minded smile_

_I watch her go_

_With a surge of that well-known sadness_

_And I have to sit down for a while_

_The feeling that I'm loosing her forever_

_And without really entering her world_

_I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter_

_That funny little girl_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _She sang, and she held my hand, and a tear went down her cheek.

_I can't deny_

_What happened to the wonderful adventures_

_The places I had planned for us to go_

_Well some of that we did_

_But most we didn't_

_And why I just don't know_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _She sang, and I felt a tear down my cheek. I took a breath.

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

_And save it from the funny tricks of time_

_Slipping through my fingers - _We sang together, and I smiled.

_Schoolbag in hand_

_She leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile _She finished, and we hugged.

"I love you so much, Rachel." She said. I smiled. "I love you too, Mom." I said. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car." She said. I smiled, and we headed that way.

**Wednesday **-Sam Evans- "Stacey! Stevie!" I yelled. They were nowhere to be found. Where were they? I walked around, and I finally found them in the backyard. A couple of months after the Fleetwood Mac assignment, my mom and dad had both found pretty good paying jobs, and we had been able to afford a modest house. "What, Sam?" Stacey asked. I looked at her. "Have you seen my phone?" I asked. She giggled, and pointed to the sandbox. I walked over there and unearthed it. I saw I had a missed call and a text message. Both were from Finn. The text said:

**Hey, I'm outside your house. Let me in please.**

I walked to my front door. Finn was waiting. I let him in. "Hey, dude, what's up?" I asked. "Just drama with Rachel." He replied. "Ah. What did they call you? Rinn?" I asked. "Finchel, actually. Didn't you go to my mom and dad's wedding?" He asked, then shook his head. "Dude, I don't know what to do." He said. I sighed. "Finn, I have to admit something." I said. "What?" He asked. "I'm secretly a big ABBA fan, and that leaks into Mamma Mia!" I said. He smiled. "Dude, that's really gay." He said. "Don't hate, Finneas!" I said. "Shh! No one knows about that!" He replied. "Anyways, when the main characters are having problems, they sing. This song." I said, and I turned the music on.

-Mercedes Jones- Sunshine, Angel, Tina, & I were all hanging out at Rachel's. Santana and Brittney were supposed to come, but Santana was practicing her solo and Britt was helping. Rachel had the original Broadway play recorded, but we all just wanted to watch the movie. Meryl Streep was a beast. I grinned. "Ladies, Finn and I are having problems.." She said. I rolled my eyes. They broke up more than the lead couple on that one TV show about high school where the kids sing. It's not even that cool. They only have one black girl. Amber Riley. Anyways, I listened to Rachel. The DVD was scratched, and it skipped to a song by James Bond and Meryl Streep. "Wait, why don't you two sing this song?" I asked, grinning. "That's a good idea, Mercedes!" Rachel said.

**Thursday -**Finn Hudson- Rachel had asked me to meet her at the park that we talked at when Burt was in the hospital. So I did. I found that she had planned out a picnic. "Finn, I have a good idea for a song that we could sing, outside of school." She said. I grinned. "I do too." "You start." She said, and so, with a push of the stereo I had brought, the music began.

_Where are those happy days? They seem so hard to find_

_I try to reach for you but you have closed your mind_

_Whatever happened to our love? I wish I understood_

_It used to be so nice it used to be so good _I sang. Rachel grinned.

_So when you're near me darling can't you hear me? S.O.S_

_The love you gave me nothing else can save me S.O.S_

_When you're gone how can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone though I try how can I carry on? _We sang together.

_You seem so far away though you are standing near_

_You made me feel alive but something died I fear_

_I really tried to make it out I wish I understood_

_What happened to our love? It used to be so good _Rachel sang.

_So when you're near me darling can't you hear me? S.O.S_

_The love you gave me nothing else can save me S.O.S_

_When you're gone how can even I try to go on?_

_When you're gone though I try how can I carry on?_

_So when you're near me darling can't you hear me? S.O.S_

_And the love you gave me nothing else can save me S.O.S_

_When you're gone how can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone though I try how can I carry on? _We finished.

Rachel grinned. She pushed me down, and began to kiss me. I smiled, and let go.

-Santana Lopez- I was in the auditorium, practicing my solo. Ashley Moore walked in. "Santana, I have something to confess." She said. She looked pretty hot without her Cheerios uniform on. "What?" I said. "I'm..I'm a lesbian. I was too scared to come out..but..if you're brave enough, I can be brave too." She said. I was shocked. "So, why are you telling me this?" I asked. "I..I want to be your girlfriend." She said. I grinned. It was the perfect way to make Brittney jealous. "Alright." I said. She leaned towards me, and kissed me. I was shocked, but then I realized this wasn't wrong. It felt right. So I kissed back.

**Friday ** -Will Schuester- Emma & I sat next to each other, watching Figgins talk about how proud he was of the school. "AND NOW..NEW DIRECTIONS!" He said. The school went wild. I smiled. We had fought so hard, for the kids to mean something, and now, they did. Santana walked out on stage, and I saw Ashley Moore lean closer in, smiling. I looked back at Santana, and she began.

_You're so hot_

_Teasing me_

_So you're blue but I can't_

_Take a chance on a kid like you_

_It's something I couldn't do_

_There's that look_

_In your eyes_

_I can read in your face_

_That your feelings are driving you wild_

_But girl you're only a child_

_Well, I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_But does your mother know that you're out? _Santana sang.

_"_Take it easy!" I heard Ashley say.

_Does your mother know?_

_Well, I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

_Well, I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_But does your mother know that you're out? _Santana finished.

Tina came out with all of the other girls, and Santana melted into the background.

_Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey_

_Honey honey, nearly kills me, a-ha, honey honey_

_I've heard about him before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine_

_Oh, he makes me dizzy _Tina sang.

_Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey_

_Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey_

_The way that you kiss good night_

_(Way that you kiss me goodnight)_

_The way that you hold me tight_

_(Way that you're holding me tight) _The girls sang.

_I feel like I wanna sing_

_When you do your thing_

_Honey honey, touch me baby, a-ha, honey honey_

_Honey honey, hold me baby, a-ha, honey honey_

_You look like a movie star_

_And I learned just who you are_

_I wanted to say the least_

_You're a dog-gone-BEAST! _Tina sang.

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha, honey honey_

_Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey _The other girls sang.

_I've heard about you before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I am about to see what you mean to me _Tina finished, and Alex came out on stage, and kissed her. It got hundreds of "Awws".

"Alright, students, settle down. There will be a 10 minute intermission, then the assembly will continue." Figgins said. The student body cheered.

-Brittney Pierce- I saw Santana and Ashley holding hands. I went up to Santana. "Are you obsessed with making me feel bad? I'm NEVER going to be with you. You've ruined your chances." I said, and I walked off.

-Quinn Fabray- Puck kissed me, and he left for the stage. All the boys were up there, and they began.

_Super Trouper_

_Beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do_

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd_

_There's you_

_My my I tried to hold you back but you were stronger_

_Oh yeah and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight_

_And how could I ever refuse_

_I feel like I win when I lose_

_Facing twenty thousand of your friends_

_How can anyone be so lonely?_

_Part of a success that never ends_

_Still I'm thinking about you only_

_There are moments when I think I'm going crazy_

_But it's gonna be alright_

_And it's gonna be so different_

_When I'm on the stage tonight_

_Tonight the_

_Waterloo - I was defeated you won the war_

_Waterloo - promise to love you for ever more_

_Waterloo - couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo - knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Waterloo - finally facing my waterloo_

_Super Trouper_

_Lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

_Smiling having fun_

_Feeling like a number one_

_Tonight the_

_Super Trouper_

_Beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do_

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd_

_There's you_

_Super Trouper_

_Beams are gonna blind me._

_WATERLOO! _The boys finished. The crowd went wild.

I grabbed Brittney and Tina's hands, and all of the girls ran to the stage, and we all began.

_People everywhere_

_A sense of expectation_

_Hangin' in the air_

_Givin' out a spark_

_Across the room_

_Your eyes are glowin' in the dark_

_And here we go again_

_We know the start_

_We know the end_

_Masters of the scene_

_We've done it all before_

_And now we're back_

_To get some more_

_You know what i mean_

_Voulez-vous_

_Take it now or leave it_

_Now is all we get_

_Nothing promised_

_No regrets_

_Voulez-vous_

_Ain't no big decision_

_You know what to do_

_La question_

_C'est voulez-vous_

_Voulez-vous_

_And here we go again_

_We know the start_

_We know the end_

_Masters of the scene_

_We've done it all before_

_And now we're back_

_To get some more_

_You know what i mean_

_Voulez-vous_

_Take it now or leave it_

_Now is all we get_

_Nothing promised_

_No regrets_

_VOULEZ-VOUS! _New Directions finished.

**Later That Day **-Mike Chang- "Guys, I just have to say how proud I am. You all stepped up. How about one final number? With the Schuesters?" Mr. Schue said, with a grin, and he started.

_I was cheated by you_

_And I think you know when._

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything _Mr. Schue sang.

_Look at me now_

_Will I ever learn_

_I don't know how_

_But I suddenly loose control_

_There's a fire within my soul._

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My, my, just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I should not have let you go _New Directions sang.

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My, my, just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I should not have let you go _We finished, and everyone was laughing.

**END OF CHAPTER 28**

_**Bold is in the Musical Assembly.**_

_**Not Bolded Is Not.**_

The Name Of The Game-Mamma Mia (Sung by Emma Schuester)

Slipping Through My Fingers-Mamma Mia (Sung by Shelby Corcoran)

S.O.S.-Mamma Mia (Sung by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry)

**Does Your Mother Know-Mamma Mia **(Sung by Santana Lopez)

**Honey, Honey-Mamma Mia **(Sung by Tina Cohen-Chang [With Girls Of New Directions])

**Super Trouper/Waterloo-Mamma Mia/Mamma Mia **(Sung by Boys of New Directions)

**Voulez-Vous-Mamma Mia **(Sung by New Directions)

Mamma Mia!-Mamma Mia (Sung by New Directions)


	29. Our Future

**Chapter 29:Our Future**

**MONDAY**

**-**Santana Lopez-

"Alright, everyone. Dave and Sunshine will not be joining us this week, Dave is sick with strep and Sunshine is out of country visting family. This is, for most of you, the last week of high school. I want you to finish high school with your dreams. I want all of you to sing about what your dream is. Not the ones in your sleep, the ones that will fufill your life. I want each of you to sing. Which means, once again, solos. Unless two of you have a similar dream-in which case, you can sing a duet. But, I want you to do cardboard testimonials. You're going to hold up a cardboard with your dream on it." Mr. Schuester said. "No one is going today, but I'd like you all go ahead and pair up if you are going to. I'm going to do the solos first, for tomorrow, who would like to go?" Mr. Schue asked. Puck, Quinn, Britt, and I all raised our hands. "Alright, Quinn, you can go first, then Puck, then Brittney, and Santana. Wednesday's performances will be chosen tomorrow. All of the performances will take place in the auditorium." Mr. Schuester said, and then the bell rang.

**TUESDAY**

-Alex Guiterrez-

Quinn stood on the stage in a dress with suns all over it. "Can't wait for your song, Quinn." Mr. Schue said. Quinn smiled, and held up her sign. It said **Actress**. The music started

_My friend the Communist_

_Holds meetings in his RV_

_I can't afford his gas_

_So I'm stuck here watching TV_

_I don't have digital_

_I don't have diddle squat_

_It's not having what you want_

_It's wanting what you've got_

_I'm gonna soak up the sun_

_I'm gonna tell everyone_

_To lighten up_

_I'm gonna tell 'em that_

_I've got no one to blame_

_For every time I feel lame_

_I'm looking up_

_I'm gonna soak up the sun_

_I'm gonna soak up the sun_

_I'm gonna soak up the sun_

_I'm gonna tell everyone_

_To lighten up_

_I'm gonna tell 'em that_

_I've got no one to blame_

_For every time I feel lame_

_I'm looking up_

_I'm gonna soak up the sun_

_I'm gonna tell everyone_

_To lighten up_

_I'm gonna tell 'em that_

_I've got no one to blame_

_For every time I feel lame_

_I'm looking up_

_I'm gonna soak up the sun_

_Got my 45 on_

_So I can rock on _Quinn finished.

New Directions cheered. Puck kissed Quinn as he went up to the stage. "Alright, Puck, Finn, what're yours?" Mr. Schuester asked. Puck and Finn held up their pieces of cardboard. **Rockstar. **

_I'm through with standing in line to clubs I'll never get in_

_It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win_

_This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be_

_(Tell me what you want)_

_I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs_

_And a bathroom I can play baseball in_

_And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me_

_(So what you need?) _

_I'll need a credit card that's got no limit_

_And a big black jet with a bedroom in it_

_Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet_

_(Been there done that)_

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars_

_My own star on Hollywood Boulevard_

_Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me_

_(So how ya gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life_

_For fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair_

_And change my name_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors_

_Gonna pop my pills from a Pez dispenser_

_I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs_

_Lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong_

_Well we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movie stars_

_Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_

_Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms_

_With the latest dictionary and today's who's who_

_They'll get you anything with that evil smile_

_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial well_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar! _Puck finished, with Finn having sang background.

Quinn and Rachel cheered over New Directions, but it was still pretty loud. I cheered too, and then Brittney took the stage. "What's your dream, Brittney?" Mr. Schuester said. Brittney held up a sign that had on it. We all laughed, and then the music started.

_If i was a rich girl, See i'd have all the money in the world if i was a wealthy girl_

_No man could test me impress me my cash flow would never ever end_

_'cause i'd have all the money in the world if i was a wealthy girl_

_Think what that money could bring_

_I'd buy everything_

_Clean out vivienne westwood_

_In my galliano gown_

_No i wouldn't just have one hood_

_A hollywood mansion if i could_

_Please book me first class to_

_My fancy house in london town_

_All the riches baby won't mean anything_

_All the riches baby won't bring what your love can bring_

_All the riches baby won't mean anything_

_Don't need no other baby your lovin' is better than gold and i know_

_I rock the fetish people you know who i am_

_Yes ma'am we got the style that's wicked i hope you can all keep up_

_We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top_

_Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love_

_If i was rich girl na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_See i'd have all the money in the world if i was a wealthy girl_

_No man could test me impress me my cash flow would never ever end_

_'cause i'd have all the money in the world if i was a wealthy girl! _Brittney finished, bowing.

The whole glee club cheered, and Santana went up on the stage, pushing past Brittney. They weren't even acting like friends anymore. Santana held up her sign, which said **Famous. **The music began.

_Fame makes a woman take things over_

_Fame lets her lose hard to swallow_

_Fame puts you there where things are hollow_

_Fame_

_Fame it's not your brain it's just the flame_

_That burns your change to keep you insane_

_Fame_

_Fame what you like is in the limo_

_Fame what you get is no tomorrow_

_Fame what you need you have to borrow_

_Fame_

_Fame "nein! it's mine!" is just his line_

_To bind your time it drives you to crime_

_Fame_

_Could it be the best could it be?_

_Really be really babe?_

_Could it be my babe could it babe?_

_Could it babe? could it babe?_

_Is it any wonder i reject you first?_

_Fame fame fame_

_Is it any wonder you are too cool to fool?_

_Fame_

_Fame bully for you chilly for me_

_Got to get a rain check on pain_

_Fame_

_Fame fame fame fame fame_

_Fame fame fame fame fame_

_Fame fame fame fame fame_

_Fame fame fame fame fame_

_Fame fame fame_

_Fame what's your name? _Santana finished, with a small bow.

Mr. Schue & The rest of the glee club stood up, cheering. "Alright guys, who wants to go tomorrow?" He asked. Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and Artie raised their hands. "Tina and I are singing a duet." Mercedes said. Mr. Schue grinned. "Alright, Rachel, Kurt, Artie, and then Tina/Mercedes." He said, and the bell rang.

-Lauren Zizes- "So, Lauren, how are you and Jacob?" Sam asked. "Fine. Why do you care?" I asked. "Because..I still am your friend, you know." He said. "Yeah, doesn't seem like it." I said, and I walked off.

**WEDNESDAY **-Quinn Fabray- Rachel stood up on stage, dressed in an elegant ballgown. "Why are you dressed like that?" Mr. Schuester asked. "I'm doing a song from Color Me Barbara." Rachel said. She held up her cardboard, and it said **Broadway. **Rachel began with the music.

_Starting here starting now_

_When we walk we walk together_

_Year by year starting here_

_Starting now when we talk_

_We will say the most with silence_

_When we're near starting here_

_Now when you sleep_

_You will dream a dream that's free from care_

_For now when you wake I'll be there_

_So be still take my hand_

_For the greatest journey Heaven can allow_

_Starting love starting here starting now_

_Now take my hand_

_For the greatest journey Heaven can allow_

_Starting love starting here starting now! _Rachel ended.

"Was that the whole song?" I said, and Rachel looked angrily at me. She stormed out, and I followed her. "Hey." I said. "I'm so sick of you being constantly up my butt, Quinn. I know you hate me, but I don't ever even make the jokes. You can't stand not being on top." She said. "I cheated the votes. I made sure you were prom queen." I said. "I don't believe you." She said. "Ask Jacob. Hell, even Sue." I said. She looked at me. "I don't hate you, Rachel. I should, but I don't. Your whole life is planned out. You know what you want. I just want to be happy, you, you want to be a star. And you have Finn, which won't help you." I said. "You want him." She said. "No, I don't. I have Noah." I said. She looked at me. "Whole life planned out..I've always envied you." I said, and, with a truly shocked look on her face, I walked away.

-Blaine Anderson- It wasn't long when Kurt took the stage. His sign said **LISTEN TO THE SONG.**

_Look at me_

_I'm the king of New York_

_Suddenly_

_I'm respectable_

_Starin' right at 'cha_

_Lousy with stature_

_Tip your hat_

_He's the king of New York_

_How 'bout that!_

_I'm the king of New York_

_In nothing flat_

_He'll be covering_

_Brooklyn to Trenton_

_Our man Denton_

_I gotta be either dead or dreamin'_

_'Cause look at that pape with my face beamin'_

_Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it_

_But I was a star for one whole minute_

_Startin' now_

_I'm the king of New York_

_Holy cow_

_It's miracle_

_Pulitzer's cryin'_

_Weasel, he's dyin'_

_Flashpots are shootin' bright as the sun_

_I'm one highfalutin' son-of-a-gun_

_Don't ask me how_

_Fortune found me_

_Fate just crowned me_

_Now I'm king of New York_

_Look and see_

_Once a piker_

_Now a striker_

_I'm the king of New York_

_Victory!_

_Front page story_

_Guts and glory_

_I'm the king of New York! _Kurt finished, with his hands in the air.

Rachel, who had just come back, jumped up, squealing. The rest of the glee club cheered loudly. Artie wheeled himself up on stage, and his sign read **Bartie.**

_I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And there're hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight _

_Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot..little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..  
Oh, little cutie  
When..you talk to me  
I swear..the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and..  
Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything..yeah..  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..  
With You, With You, With You, With You, With You! _Artie finished.

The glee club cheered, and Brittney went up on stage. She kissed him, and both smiled. Mercedes and Tina both went up onto the stage, and they both had cardboard. Mercedes' said **Only Girl You'll Ever Love, **and Tina's said **Only Girl In The World**. The music began.

_I want you to love me like i'm a hot pie_

_Keep thinkin' of me doin' what you like_

_So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight_

_I wanna make your beg for ya then imma make you swallow your pride _Mercedes started.

_Want you to make me feel like i'm the only girl in the world_

_Like i'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like i'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Like i'm the only one that's in command_

_Cuz i'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man yeah_

_Want you to make me feel like i'm the only girl in the world_

_Like i'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like i'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only one... _The two sang.

_Want you to take me like a thief in the night_

_Hold me like a pillow make me feel right_

_Baby i'll tell you all my secrets that i'm keepin' you can come inside_

_And when you enter you ain't leavin' be my prisoner for the night oh _Tina sang.

_Want you to make me feel like i'm the only girl in the world_

_Like i'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like i'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Like i'm the only one that's in command_

_Cuz i'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Girl in the world..._

_Only girl in the world..._

_Girl in the world... _The two finished.

Glee club went WILD. All of the rest of New Directions stood up, cheering. Dawson went up to the stage and kissed Mercedes. Alex headed over to Tina. "Alright, guys, who's going tomorrow?" Mr. Schuester asked, with a grin. Lauren, Sam, Mike, Angel, Alex, and I all raised our hands. "Sam and I are singing a duet." Mike said. "Angel and I are too." I said. Mr. Schuester nodded. "Can't wait, guys!" Mr. Schue said.

**THURSDAY -**Noah Puckerman- Lauren went up first. Her sign said **WORLD DOMINATION. **I smiled, and it began.

_Jealousy jealousy_

_Got a dream for a dream_

_Out of tin cans & string_

_Build it build it_

_But i need a few things_

_Step up to the counter_

_Hand the man a sheet_

_"everything's on back order_

_Already obsolete. but we got..."_

_I could rule the world_

_If i could only get the parts_

_It's a beautiful idea_

_It'll be a first_

_A thousand and one uses_

_And easy on the purse_

_Army surplus army_

_Bits of this bits of that_

_String balls string balls_

_Scrap pack rat_

_The concept is so simple_

_Ahead of its time_

_But what i need they don't make_

_And what i want is hard to find_

_But you got..._

_I could rule the world_

_If i could only get the parts! _She finished.

Glee club cheered, and today, I smiled. Lauren and I hadn't talked a whole lot after our breakup, which was hard, because our friendship died along with our feelings towards each other. I squeezed Quinn's hand as Sam and Mike went up to the stage. They both held up a cardboard cutout, but it said the same thing: **Superstar. **The music began, and Mike began to dance as Sam sang.

_If you are what you say you are a superstar_

_Then have no fear the camera's is here_

_And the microphone's_

_And they wanna' know oh oh oh oh (The Return)_

_If you are what you say you are a superstar_

_Then have no fear the crowd is here_

_And the lights are on_

_And they want a show oh oh oh oh yeah_

_Yeah uh_

_A fresh cool young Lu'_

_Tryna' catch his microphone check 2 1 2_

_Wanna' believe my own hype but it's too untrue_

_The world brought me to my knees what have you brung you?_

_Did you improve on the design? Did you do somethin' new?_

_Well ya' name ain't on the guest list who brung you?_

_YOU! The more famous person you come through_

_And the sexy lady next to you you come too_

_And then it hit me_

_Standin' outside of heaven waitin' for god to come and get me_

_I'm too uncouth_

_Unschooled to the rules and too gum shoe_

_Too much of a new comer and too un-cool_

_Like Shadow and Lavelle I battle wit' it well_

_Tho I need holiday like lady who sung "Blue"_

_Go back whatever you did you undo_

_Heavy as heaven_

_The devil on me two ton's too_

_So chauffeur chauffeur come and take me away_

_'Cause I've been standin' in this line for like five whole days_

_Me and security ain't getting' along_

_And when I got to the front they told me all of the tickets were gone_

_So just take me home where the mood is mellow_

_And the roses are grown M&Ms are yellow_

_And the light bulbs around my mirror don't flicker_

_Everybody gets a nice autograph picture_

_One for you and one for your sister_

_Who had to work tonight but is an avid listener_

_Every songs her favorite song and mics don't feedback_

_All the reviewers say "You need to go and see that"_

_And everybody claps 'cause everybody is pleased_

_And then they all take the stage and start performin' for me_

_Like ha ha ha ha ha_

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha_

_If you are what you say you are a superstar_

_Then have no fear the camera's here_

_And the microphone's_

_And they wanna' know oh oh oh oh_

_If you are what you say you are a superstar_

_Then have no fear the crowd is here_

_And the lights are on_

_And they want a show oh oh oh oh yeah_

_If you are what you say you are_

_Then have no fear! _Sam finished, and Mike stopped dancing.

The entire glee club cheered. I realized how close I had gotten with Sam, Artie, and Mike this year. They were my true friends, Finn had ditched me for Rachel one too many times. Blaine and Angel headed up to the stage, and, holding hands, they looked at Kurt and Mike. They held up signs. Blaine's said **Somebody. **Angel's said **Love.**

_When the truth is found to be lies_

_An' all the joy within you dies _Angel sang.

_Don't you want somebody to love?_

_Don't you need somebody to love?_

_Wouldn't you love somebody to love?_

_You better find someone to love love_

_When the dawn is rose they are dead_

_Yes and you're mine you're mine you're so full of red_

_Don't you want somebody to love?_

_Don't you need somebody to love?_

_Wouldn't you love somebody to love?_

_You better find someone to love_

_Your eyes I say your eyes may look like his_

_Yeah but in your head baby_

_I'm afraid you don't know where it is_

_Don't you want somebody to love?_

_Don't you need somebody to love?_

_Wouldn't you love somebody to love?_

_You better find someone to love_

_Tears are runnin' runnin' along down your breast_

_And your friends baby they treat you like a guest_

_Don't you want somebody to love?_

_Don't you need somebody to love?_

_Wouldn't you love somebody to love?_

_You better find someone to love _The two finished, and they ran to Kurt and Mike, respectively, and kissed them as the glee club cheered

I grinned. I was happy for my boy Kurt, and my boy Mike. Alex was the last member of the glee club to perform, and he headed up to the stage. His cardboard was more of a message than a dream: **The Sky's The Limit.** The music began, and so did he.

_Like a Shock_

_To my Heart_

_When I Saw_

_You Tonight_

_Like a Dream_

_Come alive_

_For the Very first Time_

_When we Touch_

_In the Dark_

_Baby you Blow in My Mind_

_Wish I Could Freeze_

_You and Me_

_In this Moment in Time_

_You Got It_

_What I Want_

_Give It Up_

_Shorty_

_Step it Up_

_For Me_

_And I'll give you Everything_

_All My Life_

_All My Love_

_I give you My Fortune and Fame_

_I'll even give you My Name_

_Girl you take me Higher_

_Than I've ever been Before_

_My feet don't touch the Floor_

_We'll fly_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_Girl you take me_

_Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up Uuuup Up Up_

_Girl you take Me up_

_You take Me Higher_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_Girl You take me Higher_

_Than I've ever been Before_

_My feet don't touch the Floor_

_We'll fly_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_Girl You take Me_

_Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up Uuuup Up_

_Girl You take Me Up_

_Girl You take Me_

_Up Up Up Uuuup Up Up_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_The Sky's The Limit_

_Ohhh Woooow_ Alex finished.

The glee club sat there for a second, confused. Then all of us stood up, applauding Alex. "That's how you do it, guys!" Mr. Schue said, on the stage now. "Alright, our group number will be tomorrow, so get ready." Mr. Schuester said, with a smile.

**FRIDAY -**Emma Schuester- The entire glee club was up on the stage in the auditorium. I grinned, and watched as New Directions sang.

_I have a dream_

_A song to sing_

_To help me cope_

_With anything_

_If you see the wonder_

_Of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future_

_Even if you fail_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream_

_I have a dream_

_I have a dream_

_A fantasy_

_To help me through_

_Reality_

_And my destination_

_Makes it worth the while_

_Pushing through the darkness_

_Still another mile_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream_

_I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream_

_I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream_

_I have a dream _New Directions finished, and they all threw their cardboard into the air.

**END OF CHAPTER 29 ** Soak Up The Sun-Sheryl Crow (Sung by Quinn Fabray)

Rockstar-Nickelback (Sung by Noah Puckerman)

If I Were A Rich Girl-Gwen Stefani (Sung by Brittney Pierce)

Fame-David Bowie and John Lennon(Sung by Santana Lopez)

Starting Here, Starting Now-Barbara Streisand (Sung by Rachel Berry)

King Of New York-Newsies (Sung by Kurt Hummel)

With You-Chris Brown (Sung by Artie Abrams)

Only Girl [In The World]-Rihanna (Sung by Mercedes Jones & Tina Cohen-Chang)

I Could Rule The World[If Only I Could Get The Parts]-The Waitresses (Sung by Lauren Zizes)

Superstar-Lupe Fiasco (Sung by Sam Evans & Mike Chang)

Somebody To Love-Jefferson Airplanes (Sung by Angel Guiterrez & Blaine Anderson)

The Sky's The Limit-Jason Derulo(Sung by Alex Guiterrez)

I Have A Dream-ABBA (Sung by New Directions)

The DREAMS of New Directions

Quinn-Actress

Puck-Rockstar

Finn-Rockstar

Brittney-$$$

Santana-Famous

Rachel-Broadway

Kurt-LISTEN TO THE SONG (King Of New York)

Artie-Bartie

Mercedes-Only Girl You Could Ever Love

Tina-Only Girl In The World

Lauren-WORLD DOMINATION

Sam-Superstar

Mike-Superstar

Angel-Love

Blaine-Somebody

Alex-The Sky's The Limit


	30. GRADUATIONGoodbye, Lima

**Chapter 30:GRADUATION/Goodbye, Lima**

**Monday**

-Artie Abrams-

"Alright, guys, for most of you, this is your last week of high school, and I'd like to celebrate that. The seniors of 2012, will you please come up here?" Mr. Schuester asked. Rachel, Finn, Puck, Tina, Mike, Lauren, Dave, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Brittney, Santana, Sam, Mercedes, and I all went to the front of the room. Only Alex, Angel, and Sunshine remained in the chairs of the choir room. "These are the future of the Top 40." Mr. Schuester said. Everyone laughed. "I am going to miss each and every one of you. Since the 15 of you are graduating on Saturday, I thought we could make this week all about graduating, and moving on into the adult stages of your life. But first, I'd like to know what colleges all of you are going to. I will go down the order of the line. Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked. "Juliard. Full scholarship." She said, with a grin. Everyone clapped. "Finn?" Mr. Schuester asked. "The same as Rachel." He said, and everyone clapped. "Puck?" Mr. Schue asked. "I'm going to that Juliard school, I got a scholarship." Puck replied. "Tina? Mike?" Mr. Schuester asked. "Juliard." Tina said. Mike looked down. "Lauren?" Mr. Schue asked. "I'm not going to college." She said. "Oh. Dave?" Mr. Schue asked. "The University of Ohio." Dave said, with a grin. "Kurt?" Mr. Schuester asked. "Blaine and I both got scholarships to Juliard." Kurt said, holding Blaine's hand. "So did I." Quinn said. "Brittney?" Mr. Schuester asked. "I'm going to the University of California in Los Angeles." She said. Mr. Schue smiled. "Santana?" He asked. "I didn't get accepted anywhere.."She said, quietly." "Sam?" He asked. "University of Tennessee!" He said, with a smile. "Mercedes?" He asked. "I'm going to a School Of Fashion Design in Paris, France." She said. "Artie?" He said. "I'm going to Juliard too." I said, and everyone cheered. They looked excited. I smiled.

-Sunshine Corazon-

Sam had not told me he was going so far away. He had lied, in fact. He had said he was going to the community college. I walked up to him. "Why did you lie to me?" I asked. "I..Sunshine..I don't know about us anymore. It was fun, but..you are way too jealous." "I AM NOT JEALOUS." I said, angrily. "Really. Well, what about yesterday whenever I was talking to Tina about what her favorite thing about being asian was and you posted on Facebook that she was a man-stealing self hating asian?" He asked. "I..I..I JUST LOVE YOU, OKAY?" I said, loudly. "I don't know if I reciprocate those feelings.." He said. I looked at him. "Well, reciprocate this. I'm through with you. Goodbye, Sam." I said, and I walked out of the room. I ran to the restroom, and I felt the tears begin to flow.

-Rachel Berry-

I was in the restroom refreshening my hair when Sunshine ran in. She made her way into a stall, sat down, and I heard her crying. "Sunshine? Are you okay?" I asked. "No.." She said, with sobs in her voice. "Sunny, open the door." I said, and she did. I went inside and I sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" I asked. She closed the door. "I just broke up with Sam. I don't know why he would act like this to me, he's just been such a jerk lately." She said. "Well, last year, when Finn was being such a jerk to me, when we had broken up, I found myself loving the independence. I'm not saying that intimacy isn't a good thing in high school, but just being in love with Rachel was enough for me. Maybe Sunshine needs to do Sunshine." I said. She smiled at me, and we hugged. "I always knew we'd be friends after we sang Telephone in here." Sunshine said, and I smiled.

**Wednesday**

-Finn Hudson-

"Alright guys, since yesterday was prep for graduation, I want to-" Mr. Schue started. Sam raised his hand. "Mr. Schuester? I'd actually like to sing my song about..moving on." He said, shooting a glance at Sunshine, who was sitting next to Rachel. "Go ahead, Sam." Mr. Schue said. Sam walked to the front of the room, but Mr. Schue stopped him. "Your last performances are going to be on the stage." He said. We all went to the auditorium, and Sam took the stage.

_Mmmm_

_I love it when you play it like that_

_Come on... Play_

_Sittin' here alone I'm lookin' back on where I've roamed_

_And laughing how I swore I'd win and not get burned_

_Left my family_

_Left my home_

_I worked my fingers to the bone_

_And there was not a stone I did not leave unturned_

_And I was havin' a good time_

_Roll on Roll on Roller Coaster_

_We're one day older and one step closer_

_Roll on there's mountains to climb_

_Roll on we're on borrowed time_

_Roll on Roller coaster_

_Roll on tonight_

_Roll on tonight yeah_

_Money and success_

_I don't complain about the stress_

_I wanted this and now it's here_

_So I don't whine_

_And I swear that time's a trick_

_It disappears in oh so quick_

_Man I was just six_

_And now I'm starin' at eighteen_

_But I'm still havin' a good time_

_And now headin' for the hill_

_And I just cannot wait until_

_My children grow up to have children of their own_

_And I'll be telling them about_

_The times I turned the party out_

_And how I stood against an army all alone_

_Drinkin' wine and stayin' high_

_And realized it couldn't last_

_And how I turned myself around_

_And went down another path_

_And the signs we must observe_

_When life's changes do occur_

_But most of all I'll tell them_

_Just how proud I am of them_

_And always have a good time_

_It's all love and good times_

_Let's all have a good time Yeah_

_Roll on Roll on Roller Coaster_

_We're one day older and one step closer_

_Roll on there's mountains to climb_

_Roll on we're on borrowed time_

_Roll on Roller coaster_

_Roll on tonight_

_Roll on tonight _Sam finished.

I stood, along with the rest of New Directions, but Rachel pulled me back down. I noticed her and Sunshine were sitting. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Sunshine dumped Sam yesterday, and this is a song about him not giving a damn." She replied. I gasped. "Sorry, Sunshine.." I said. She nodded, and Rachel grabbed her hand. The two of them went up on stage along with the rest of the girls. "Alrighty girls, go ahead!" Mr. Schue said.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives, Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinking times will never change, Keep on thinking things will always be the same _Rachel started.

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back, No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say,You better say it right now cause you don't have another day _Mercedes sang.

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down, These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And i keep thinking of that night in june, I didn't know much of love but it came too soon _Tina sang.

_And there was me and you and then we got real glued, Stay at home talking on the telephone with me_

_We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared, Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair _Quinn sang.

_And this is how it feels_

_As we go on we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever _The girls all sang.

_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money_

_When we look back now will our jokes still be funny? _Lauren sang.

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break every single rule? _Brittney sang.

_Will little brainy Artie be the stockbroker man?_

_Can Santana find a job that won't interfere with her tan? _Sunshine sang.

_I keep i keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly _Santana sang.

_And this is how it feels_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?_

_Will these memories fade when i leave this town?_

_I keep i keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly _Angel sang.

_As we go on we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever _The girls finished.

I stood up, along with the rest of the guys and the Schuesters. "Good job, everyone! I like these attitudes. I want to see more tomorrow." He said, and the bell rang.

-Quinn Fabray- "Hey, Rachel, can we talk?" I asked. She walked hesitantly away from Finn. "Yes, Quinn?" She asked. "I've decided..this has gone on too long. You have Finn, I have Puck, we're both happy, why we aren't friends, I don't know." I said. She smiled. "So you want to be friends?" She asked. "Yes." I said. "I was also wondering...if.." I said. "I would love to do a song with you, Quinn." She said. I smiled. "How about a mash-up? About the past, and us moving on to the present." I said. She smiled hugely, and nodded. "Let's meet tonight to practice."

**Thursday **** -**Lauren Zizes- Rachel and Quinn were up on stage, next to each other on stools. "This really reminds me of that I Feel Pretty/Unpretty mashup last year.." I said. "That's the point." Quinn said. "Mr. Schuester, this song is about Quinn and I hating each other, and then coming to become best friends." Rachel said. He smiled. "Go ahead, girls." The music began, and Rachel started.

_One thing i know and i've always known_

_I am my own best friend_

_Baby's alive but baby's alone_

_And baby's her own best friend _Rachel sang.

_In the backseat of a yellow taxi_

_Feel your heart beat deception is intense_

_And you think i didn't know_

_It's like bombay traffic in my mind_

_How can you keep up with all your lies_

_And you think i didn't notice _Quinn sang.

_And trusting too that's only for fools_

_I play in a game where i make the rules_

_And rule number one from here to the end_

_Is i am my own best friend _Rachel sang.

_Rachel is my best friend _Quinn sang.

_Quinn is my best friend _Rachel sang.

_Keep your enemies close and your lovers closer_

_Keep your enemies close and your lovers closer_

_I said keep your enemies close and your lovers closer_

_I'm letting you know the show is over now_

_So lean in closer now _The two sang together.

_Life is a school i'll pass every test_

_If life is a game i'll play it the best_

_'cause i won't give in and i'll never bend_

_And she is my best friend _The two sang, pointing at each other.

Everyone stood up. "That was truly beautiful, you two. Both of you embraced the past and gave us a look at the future. I'm really proud of both of you. Angel, Alex, and Sunshine have a song for the seniors tomorrow, and then Saturday is graduation..where I have a suprise for some of you." He said. I wondered what it could be. He wasn't letting it slip. How sad. The bell rang, and I left the auditorium. I ran into Jacob outside. "Lauren, I was wondering.." He said. "Yeah, babe?" I said. He got down on one knee. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. "Lauren Zizes, will you marry me?" He asked. "NO!" I said, and I took off running. I couldn't handle this right now..

**Friday **-Quinn Fabray- "Alright, Angel, Alex, and Sunshine, go ahead with your ballad for the seniors." Mr. Schue said. The three were up on stage, and they began.

_There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall_

_And the bells in the steeple too_

_And up in the nursery an absurd little bird_

_Is popping out to say "cuckoo"_

_Regretfully they tell us but firmly they compel us_

_To say goodbye to you_

_So long farewell auf wiedersehen good night_

_I hate to go and leave this pretty sight_

_So long farewell auf wiedersehen adieu_

_Adieu adieu to yieu and yieu and yieu_

_So long farewell au revoir auf wiedersehen_

_I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne_

_So long farewell auf wiedersehen goodbye_

_I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye goodbye_

_I'm glad to go i cannot tell a lie_

_I flit i float i fleetly flee i fly_

_The sun has gone to bed and so must i_

_So long farewell auf wiedersehen goodbye_

_Goodbye goodbye goodbye_

_Goodbye _The three finished, in harmony.

I wiped my eyes. I was really a senior. This was my last day of high school. I sighed. "Artie, can I see you up on the stage?" Brittney asked. Everyone looked. Artie wheeled up there, and Brittney got down on her knee. "Artie, will you marry me?" Brittney asked. Artie looked around. "Brittney, why did you put me on the spot?" He asked. "I did?" She asked. "I can't, Brittney. We're going to different colleges. It's just going to be too hard. I'm sorry." Artie said. Brittney looked really sad, and she just left. The bell rang. The final bell ever.

**THAT NIGHT **-Rachel Berry- Finn and I had a date, so we both met at BreadstiX. "Hey, Rachel, you know how they added Karoke night on Fridays?" Finn asked. "Yes.." I said, with a smile. Did he want to do a duet? "I have a song." He said. I grinned. "Alright." I said. He went up to the stage, and the music started.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way _Finn sang.

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

Say you will

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love and has finally showed her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Say you will_

_Promise me you'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

_And marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Say you will_

_Marry me!_ Finn finished, and he walked over to me, getting down on his knee, and he pulled out a diamond ring.

"Oh my God, Finn.." I said, my eyes wide. "Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?" He asked. I sat, looking shocked at the ring. "Finn, I.." I couldn't contain my thoughts. Something I had thought about..prayed for. But it was coming too fast. My career wasn't even started yet. I..I was so conflicted. "Yes. But not right now." I heard my voice saying. Finn looked at me. "Well, when then?" He asked. "Just ask me again in another year. If our love stops, then we will know it wasn't meant to be. If you ask, and I am still with you, you bet your ass that the answer will be yes." I said. He smiled. "Deal."

**Saturday ** **-**Angel Guiterrez- "Welcome to the 2012 graduation of McKinley High School. Everyone being here has a pivotal role in the success of the future of these students." Principal Figgins said. Sue walked across the stage, and whispered something in Figgins' ear. He gave her the microphone. "Artie Abrams, our Valedictorian." Sue said. Artie wheeled out onto the stage, and began his speech. "Hello everyone." Artie said. "I'd like to start this off by thanking each and everyone for being here. I really appreciate all of you for being here for the day to celebrate all of the seniors going into the next stage of adulthood. These past four years have been some of the greatest.." Artie started. He stopped. "They've been some of the most excruciating years, for some of us. Before New Directions..before the glee club..I was thinking about suicide. I've been paralyzed for 11 years now, and back when it was just nine, I was having a hard time. I was bullied horribly, and I was extremely depressed. But then Mr. Schuester started the glee club. It opened up a whole new world for all of the people who are in glee club. It made it to where all of us felt loved. To where we could express ourselves, in a safe environment. To where all of us could feel at home. Mr. Schuester took on the role of fathers were some of our fathers were lacking." Artie said. I put my hand on Alex's. "Now, I just want to wish all of my classmates a happy future!" Artie said, and as Sue called his name, he took his diploma. "Blaine Anderson." She said, and Blaine took his. "Rachel Berry." She said, a little while later. Rachel took hers, and her dads cheered. "Mike Chang." Sue said, and Mike got his. "Tina Cohen-Chang." She said. Tina took hers. "Sam Evans." She said, and he took his. "Quinn Fabray." She said. Quinn took hers, and her mother cheered. "Finn Hudson." She said. "Kurt Hummel." She said, and she handed the two their diplomas at the same time, so Mr. & Mrs. Hummel didn't have to get up repeatedly. Alex, Sunshine, and I hadn't stopped cheering yet. Mr. Schue smiled, and Mrs. Schuester was holding Little Will and April. "Mercedes Jones." Sue said, and Mercedes walked the stage, screaming "I DID IT!" after she got her diploma. Everyone in the audience laughed. "David Karofsky." Sue said. Once again, we all cheered. "Santana Lopez." Sue said. Santana's parents were at the front, and cheered loudly. "Brittney S. Pierce." Sue said, and Brittney, holding her cat, took her diploma. "Noah Puckerman." Sue said, and everyone cheered. Not everyone believed this, but we were happy nonetheless. The final person was on the list. "Lauren Zizes." Sue said. Lauren walked the stage, and she got her diploma. "Would everyone please remain on stage?" Sue asked, and they did. "Friends, Family, I present to you the 2012 MCKINLEY HIGH SENIORS!" Sue bellowed, and we all stood up as they threw their caps.

**LATER -**Will Schuester- Everyone was sitting around in my home. Will and April were sitting in their playpen. Emma and I were sitting together, holding each other's hands. I looked around at the kids, in their individual relationships. Quinn and Puck. Kurt and Blaine. Alex and Tina. Mike and Angel. Finn and Hudson. Dawson and Mercedes. Santana and Ashley. Artie and Brittney. The others sat alone. "Alright, kids, is there anything you all have to say?" I said. They all shook their heads."To eight of you, this is extraordinarily special. To three of you, this is horrible. To the others, it doesn't really matter. But I was approached by a dean. The dean of Juliard. He asked me to come on as the head of the musical program. And I said yes." I said. "YES!" Rachel said. The eight that were headed to Juliard were extremely happy. Sunshine, Alex, and Angel didn't look happy. "Alright, guys, sing me the last song of high school. You three too." I said, with a smile. New Directions got together, leaving my family, all of their parents, Dawson, and Ashley on the couches.

_This is all about you and me_

_This is how it has to be_

_The dreams that we have dreamed_

_The places that we want to see_

_This is all about keeping on_

_The light before the dawn_

_The love that flows through every song_

_And positivity_

_Some people say that anything can happen_

_That you can make it right as long as you believe_

_But if the rain comes and the clouds get dampened_

_Just keep on keeping on and know that you will see_

_There were times we wondered_

_Were we gonna go under?_

_Rainbows or thunder we didn't know_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Whether happy or sadder_

_The before and the after made us all so close_

_The journey isn't done_

_Just look how far we've come_

_This is all about keeping on_

_The light before the dawn_

_Let me tell you one to one_

_The journey's isn't done_

_Some people think that they don't need direction_

_Some people think that they are better on their own_

_I know that we have made the right connection_

_And i can see it in the way that we have shone_

_There are times we doubted_

_When we screamed and we shouted_

_Our vision was clouded it was hard to deal_

_The terrible weather somehow just made us better_

_We did it together and we kept it real_

_The journey isn't done_

_But look how far we've come_

_This is all about you and me_

_This is how it has to be_

_Let me tell you one to one_

_The journey's isn't done_

_No matter if it gets hard_

_You know you can't forget_

_Gotta take that baby step_

_The best part hasn't happened yet_

_Still you got to understand_

_We can't get stuck in (the) sand_

_Together we can make a plan_

_Together we gotta do the best we can_

_Some people think that life is never easy_

_That you can't tough it out or make it in the end_

_But when the sky is gray and wind gets breezy_

_You gotta hold on tight and kn ow you've got a friend_

_There were times we wondered_

_Were we gonna go under?_

_Rainbows or thunder we didn't know_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Whether happy or sadder_

_The before and the after made us all so close_

_The journey isn't done_

_Just look how far we've come! _New Directions finished, and the applause in my home warmed my heart.

**THE END**

Roll On-Kid Rock (Sung by Sam Evans)

Graduation (Friends Forever)-Vitamin C [Sung by Girls of New Directions]

Enemies/My Own Best Friend-Ryan Cabrera/Liza Minelli (Sung by Quinn Fabray & Rachel Berry)

So Long, Farewell-The Sound Of Music (Sung by Sunshine Corazon, Alex Guiterrez, and Angel Guiterrez)

Marry Me-Train (Sung by Finn Hudson) The Journey's Just Begun-T Squad (Sung by New Directions)

A/N

I Can't Believe This Is Done. I Feel Like I Barely Started. First, I'd Like To Say Thank You To Each And Everyone Who Posted On This, My Fans Were One Of The Only Things That Kept Me Going Sometimes. I Appreciate And Love You All So Much. Please Go On To The Next Story (Go Your Own Way) With Me.

Remember To Never Stop Believing.

-AlejandroTheGleek


End file.
